


Learning The Art Of Love part 1

by MzTropiqWonder



Series: Learning The Art Of Love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzTropiqWonder/pseuds/MzTropiqWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL NEW CATWOMAN ORIGIN mixed with Batman! Before they were orphaned Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne had loving families and had everything going for them.. Selina Kyle had such a promising future, a prosperous destiny paved by those who loved her.<br/>However fate tainted it all, to the point she seeks revenge on those responsible.. Will she overcome it or will she let it take her all the way to the dark side?? Bruce Wayne had his innocence ripped from him at an early age, he thought he was all alone but found  some comfort.. he was on the mend and found himself living again until it was all taken away from him again... unable to deal with the pain he sought out to learn how to equip himself to protect the innocent, away for so long he changed and comes back to find something unforeseen that will challenge him like never before... What will he find??<br/>Alfred Pennyworth only came to help his estranged ailing father after he lost so much himself.. He reestablish a strong bond with his childhood friend Thomas Wayne.. He finds himself responsible for his best friends son, and finds love again... Fall in love all over again with them through a fresh and new perspective. WARNING Lots of baby Selina/Bruce stories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 When Bruce met Selina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of two best friends,  
> Birth of a child  
> Love at first sight  
> Parents trying to make a child's wish come true

On a hot August afternoon, La Havana was bursting at the seems with people cuing up for a table while others lined up for their famous Cuban coffee. It has been renovated over the years improvements made here and there as the small family business became more and more successful. The big arched entry with dark wooden doors remained as did the mustard coloured walls on the outside in true Spanish/Cuban style.

Inside the white and black chequered floor also stayed, the changes were subtle maintaining the theme, some of the existing white walls were replaced with brightly coloured feature walls inspired by the colourful streets of Cuba, which displayed vintage tourism posters from the Cuban Golden years. African influenced artefact were tastefully featured around the room including the table and chairs made out of dark wood. The hand forged wrought iron gates, led to the major change which were mostly outside or what was the outdoors, it has been transformed into a sun-room with a massive glass panel roof that protected everyone from the elements, especially in the harsh winters. The tropical plants in the sun-room created an ambiance to the bistro and of course so did the Cuban music that constantly played throughout. It all transported you to another time, in another place where people are forbidden to go due to the embargo on Cuba.

Thomas stood at the entrance with Alfred while they waited for a table, Martha dashed to the bathroom with little Bruce in hope on her return they would finally be seated. Thomas watched Alfred stare at a vintage poster of the Miami to Cuba charter flight and grinned.

"Remember that flight Alfred? those were the days weren't they?" he said dreamily, hoping to cheer up his long time friend, who has had it tough these past years. Hence why they brought him here, it held special memories which always cured Thomas when he was feeling melancholy.

"Yes, yes I do," he replied in a British accent, funny how he has lost his American accent since he was born here in this actual city. Well his parents are both English he supposed, but still it was odd how very English he sounded unlike their younger years. The slight smile on Alfred's face was encouraging. "Landing on the waters of Cuba is one of the best memory I'd take to my grave."

"Me too. Our last holiday to Cuba was the last holiday I had with my father, and boy did we have a good time." He thought it nostalgic and mentally noted to spend more time with Bruce, his time with his own father was cut way too short.

"I didn't even get to see my daughter, never even got a chance to have a holiday to meet her."

'Oh no!' Thomas thought, he hadn't thought through what he was saying again. 'When am I going to learn?'

"I'm so sorry Alfred," he sympathized and struggled to find something to say, he couldn't imagine loosing Bruce and to think of loosing Martha too at the same time whoa! that was nauseatingly tough.

"DADDY!" a boy shrieked running towards the two men. Thomas inwardly sighed a relief, 'saved by Bruce again', the awkwardness was killing him. He grinned at his son and picked him up in his strong arms.

"Never let Mum take me to the ladies again," he warned his face all serious "that experience was awful."

Surprised Alfred burst into laughter. 'That's my boy' Thomas chuckled with pride these past few days he and Alfred seem to be kindred spirits, 'another mental note need to update our will, have to talk to Martha'.

"It wasn't that bad, there was hardly anyone in there, well except for Leslie here," said Martha making her way to them her arms linked with the gorgeous olive skinned Leslie Thompkins, "out of all the places."

Thomas looked at his wife suspiciously, Leslie came here all the time her South American heritage attracted her to the place after he introduced it to her. She quietly stared back at him slightly shaking her head guessing what he was thinking, 'it was pure coincidence REALLY!' She insisted with her hazel eyes.

"Dr Leslie Thompkins this is my long time friend Alfred Pennyworth, remember Jarvis my butler, he is his son. Alfred this is Dr Leslie Thompkins my talented medical intern at Gotham Hospital."

This was quiet an unexpected afternoon, Leslie was here for a quiet afternoon of coffee and cakes, now she was blushing with embarrassment due to all the flattering attention, looking at a very attractive man with the saddest blue eyes.

"Please to meet you," they unintentionally said in unison surprising them all, making them giggle.

"They talked at the same time." Bruce remarked giggling together with them, his stomach rumbled when he smelled the delicious food in the air. "When are we going to eat?"

"When we are seated Bruce, we must wait like everybody else," Thomas calmly said in a kind but firm voice, he insisted just like his mother has taught him as a little boy, to be treated like everybody else despite their wealth. It was what separated them from others in this city, especially from those who just took and never gave back. The violence and desperation were supported by greed and power hungry rich elite, especially by mobsters and gangs who seemed to have a strangled hold on our city. As long as there were people like themselves who lived good examples, the rest will follow. That had to be the answer, it just had to be.

Finally Ricardo whom they have come to know quiet well as regulars, came to show them to their table and proceeded to list their orders.

"Chocolate milk shake, Bruce?" he asked with a warm friendly smile.

"Yeap! and a chocolate flan please."

"Madame?"

"The usual Ricardo," Martha smiled, "a Latte with a slice of guava cheese cake please."

"Doctor?" Leslie and Thomas both looked up.

"Ladies first," Thomas insisted.

"I'll have the usual long black and I think I will have the coconut torrejas please, haven't had those in a long time," She said licking her lips.

"Are you ready Alfred?" asked Thomas watching his friend study the menu intently.

"Hmmm! I think I'll have the Cuban bread pudding and a long black as well please."

"Is Carmen coming down today?" he longed to know not seeing her anywhere.

"Not sure Sir, Maria was not feeling like her usual self today," responded Ricardo.

"She must be due at any moment, hasn't it been 9 months already?" added Martha.

"It sure is, I saw her the other day, she's definitely due to pop out," Leslie agreed.

"Pop out?" questioned Bruce "pop out what?"

Thomas chuckled "I'll explain in a minute, I'll also have the usual a long black and a chocolate flan please Ricardo."

"Very well sir, it won't be too long."

"Does she have homework to hand in Daddy? I thought Maria was a grown up?"

Chuckling again at his son's innocence, he hoped that it would last for a long time, a very long time despite this city.

"She is due to have a baby, Bruce. Not homework."

"Oh! Does she have to give it to anyone? I thought that Mummies kept their babies."

"Of course she will keep her baby, a Mummy usually carries it for nine months before she gives birth, and we have to count the months until she meets her baby, hence why she is due." Martha eyed her husband longingly, she loved watching him patiently answer and feed their son's curiosity. She couldn't wait till they got home, 'please let tonight be a quiet night' she inwardly prayed.

A loud cry sounded over the music, startling everyone in the bistro, the look of concern on the staff's faces prompted Thomas out of his seat.

"Dios mios!" Carmen's voice could be heard from up above.

He looked into his intern's eyes, instinctively knowing what he was suggesting she stood up and followed him through the kitchen, out to the back and up the stairs.

A familiar path he used to take as a child to go play with Brian, Carmen's son. As they approached the Kyle's living quarters, the cries were getting louder and muffled voices gave instructions, "Breathe Maria, breathe."

"Did you call them, Stephen?" sounded Carmen's voice again.

"Of coarse! but I called 9-1-1 first an ambulance will be on their way soon."

The front door to their apartment was open, 'they wouldn't mind us barging in', he guessed, 'sounds like they are in the middle of an emergency'. Non the less he warned his arrival with a quick knock to be met by Carmen's dazzling relieved smile. Despite her mature age she was still a very attractive woman, soon to be a grandmother.

"Oh! thank heavens above, my two favourite people."

"Who is it Carmen? Have the paramedics arrived already?"

Leading them down the hall to where the cries were now excruciatingly loud, they found Maria whom they suspected was in the middle of labour. She tightly held onto Stephen's hand, the poor older man holding back the grimace of pain showing on his face. Oh! such on old time gentleman thought Leslie with warm fondness.

Unconsciously going into doctor mode, Thomas checked Maria's vitals and the progress of her contractions. He's only done this once almost 5 years ago, determined to deliver his own child by studying child birth. It was a joyful mind blowing experience and it surprised him how these feelings suddenly returned. The baby was coming fast really fast, unlike Bruce, who caused Martha long excruciating hours of labour.

"Can't wait to meet your family, can you little one?" he chuckled at the head coming out.

Carmen gathered hot water, towels and gently put a cool wet towel on Maria's forehead.

"Hmmmm," she sighed a relief and screamed again when another contraction took her hostage.

"Ok, Leslie I need you to keep checking her vitals and Maria I will need you to work with me," Thomas instructed. He looked into amber/green eyes, encouraging her to mimic his breathing, when the contraction took hold it was time to push. It was so, so hard never has she experienced anything like this 'the miracle of giving birth my ass', Maria thought.

"One last time Maria we're almost there." His encouraging words was the warmth she needed. She couldn't believe how exhausted she was after such a short time, 'I'm suppose to be an athlete for Gods sakes!' Luckily for her that the familiar Dr Wayne and Dr Thompkins were here today, she really wasn't keen to have the paramedics deliver her precious baby.

*************************************************

Down below amid the tensions up above Bruce took a mouth full of the chocolate flan and swallowed.

"Where did Leslie and Daddy go?" he asked his Mum.

The familiar screams from up above made Martha smile and she responded. "I think they are helping Maria deliver her baby."

"Hummm!" Bruce took a sip of the delicious chocolate milk shake from the straw deep in thought, he has grown accustomed to his father running off to emergencies, he was a hero.

Alfred's face paled, his late wife died at child birth as did their baby. The car accident they were in didn't help matters and he wasn't there for them, too busy fighting in the bloody Gulf War. He returned to emptiness, naming his daughter Julia Anne Pennyworth before burying her with her mother Marie Pennyworth. Martha reached across the table and squeezed his hand, noticing his brooding expressions.

"When are you having a baby Mum?" asked Bruce lightening the mood again.

"I thought I already had one," she grinned at him.

"I'm not a baby any more, when are you going to have another one?"

She laughed, "So straight to the point, I am trying really hard to have another one Bruce. Sometimes these things take time and patients. Not all Mummies and Daddies find it easy to have a baby."

"Why? What's so hard about it?" he looked confused and offered "Can I help?"

Martha reddened and giggled "No Bruce you can't, and I don't know how to explain it, your father is much better at it than I am."

"Do you want to be a big brother Bruce?" asked Alfred his face now returning to it's usual colour.

"Sure do! I think I'd be the best big brother."

"You sure would," said his mother caressing his hair as he happily took another bite of the yummy chocolate flan.

"Which would you prefer, Bruce? A brother or a sister?" Alfred questioned, this boy was quiet special.

"Hmmmm!" he thought really hard taking his time before answering " a brother will most likely want to play with my toys, so I'll have to settle for a sister."

The adults both laughed.

"Quiet the strategist, very clever," Commented Alfred.

A baby's cry sounded from up above just as Brian and the paramedics burst through the bistro.

*************************************************

"What extraordinary eyes," gasped Thomas when the baby girl gazed up at him, they were quiet unique. One was green with amber freckles the other was green with a quarter of it blue. They were emphasized by her caramel coloured skin and lite brown fluff on top of her head.

Leslie took a warm wet towel and proceeded to clean her while she was still in his arms before heading her over to meet Maria.

'Oh I get it now', she thought holding her daughter for the first time in her arms, 'wow the miracle of birth'.

"Selina Katherine Kyle, I am Maria Sandrine Gabriel Kyle, your Mummy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chaton." she purred in her think French accent. She couldn't wait to send pictures to her mother back in France.

"How's the baby?" question Brian who had the paramedics behind him, the look of disappointment plagued his face, "I missed the whole thing? that was really fast, I thought child birth took hours."

"Selina Katherine Kyle, meet Brian Alexander Henry Kyle, your Daddy."

"A girl!," Brian voice was laced with delight and when he held her in his strong arms she looked up at him. He gasped her eyes reflected the mixture of her family, green, amber and blue, one of a kind.. 'My girl, no our Kitten', he thought.

Carmen and Stephen hovered around their son, trying not to miss this moment.

"She really looks like a blend of all of us," commented Stephen with pride, his wife gazing at him lovingly. They longed for another child but were never successful, it would have been wonderful to have had a daughter. There was so much she wanted to pass on Carmen thought and now she finally could.

Brian looked up smiling at Thomas and Leslie, his life course was getting better and better. His past marred by regretful misconduct, no matter how scary his Mother's was with her threats, he continued to break his parent's hearts. Holding his own flesh and blood he understood now more so, how they felt and it pained him. The long road to redemption, was hard very hard, he had to prove over and over again to family and friends that he was worth their trust. When he met Maria, she was like a consolation prize for all his efforts for making up for his past. Her love, her trust and her belief in him was a gift that kept on giving, and today on August 5 1992 it was in the shape of their precious daughter.

'I'm going to keep on the right track, I'm going to fight until my last breath for this', he silently told himself and promised his baby girl.

"The paramedics will need to take Maria and Selina back to the hospital, just to be sure we didn't miss anything," Leslie informed Brian while Thomas was in a deep conversation with the lead paramedic.

"Sure, would it be a problem if I came too?"

"There may not be enough room in the ambulance, I could take you in my car."

"Ok, but I'm not ready to let go of her yet, I'll walk with everyone out.

Downstairs some of the staffs, Martha, Bruce and Alfred huddled around to get a glimpse of the new addition to the family.

"I want to see! I want to see!," cried out Bruce.

"Patience my darling," warned his mother. He quietened and stood still pouting. Carmen caught a glimpse of him, he reminded her so much of his father the resemblance was uncanny and her thoughts drifted to his Grandmother Laura, how she missed her friend. Tragic how she didn't get to witness what a gorgeous grandson she had.

"Oh mi Principe guapo, come," she took his little hand and led him to see the baby. Brian hunched down to allow Bruce a proper look. She was a medium size baby, plump rosy cheeks glowed through her caramel complexion and wrapped well in a towel. Her eyes were closed, long lashes touching her cheeks, suddenly her eyes fluttered open to stare at him. He managed to smile and mumbled a comment "Hummm!"

*************************************************

After such an exciting afternoon, Martha and Thomas put an exhausted Bruce to bed. A dissatisfied glimpse crossed her husbands eyes as she led him by the hand to their master bedroom, behind closed doors she proceeded to investigate his discontentment.

"What's wrong? After helping Maria bring her baby into the world, one would think you would have a much happier look on your face."

Distracted by her comment, Thomas smiled softly at his wife, "It's nothing really," he reassured her and confessed "I didn't get to read to Bruce tonight like I normally do, he fell asleep before I got the chance."

"Ha! Is that all?" Gee, it sometimes caught her off guard how sensitive this gorgeous man of hers got sometimes. 'Whom am I kidding that's what I fell in love with in the first place', she thought, he was nothing like the spoilt brat millionaires she normally knew, 'Thomas's not a spoilt brat at all, he earned and deserved every cent he had and more'. He was determined to do good with all his inheritance and it filled her with pride he wanted her for his wife. Walking away from her overbearing, controlling father and going against her family to work for Laura Wayne was the best decision she ever made in her life.

"Well lucky for you I know just how to fix that," the husky tone to her voice hinted something to him, she locked the door and moved closer, the heat in the room heightened.

Hmmm!!! his wife always knew how to uplift his moods. She cupped his face with her dainty small hands, planting a lustful, hot, passionate kiss on his full lips. Her tongue slightly traveled in his mouth giving him a taste of what was on her mind, igniting him. Then it stopped, she turned off the main bedroom lights and moved across the room to the bed and turned on the light on her bedside table creating a softer, intimate atmosphere.

She gazed at him with blazing hazel eyes, which he match with his smoldering storm blue. He coolly paced his way to her taking in her beauty, her chestnut hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders to the centre of her back, her beige skin glowing.

"Do you have any idea of how much I love you?" he asked running his long fingers through her soft silky hair. He cupped the back of her head hungrily wanting to continue that sizzling kiss. His lips inches from hers she huskily answered "I may have some idea, if it's as much as I love you." Their lips touched readily confessed their emotions for each other like it always did, their bodies softening in each others arms.

Thomas delicately lifted her hair to one side, to remove her pearl necklace, a gift his late Mother bestowed upon her welcoming her into the Wayne family.

Peeling off each others clothes, they made their way into bed. Positioning themselves to take in each other.

"Bruce asked for a sibling today."

"Did he now?"

Martha grinned up at him "He calculated if he had a sister he wouldn't have to share his toys."

Thomas chuckled "We better work on making that wish come true then."

*************************************************

NEXT Chapter 2 The Infant Protégé

The signs of talented gift  
A father dies, leaving a son behind  
The devil herself makes an appearance  
Families celebrate Christmas  
Carmen passes on her dance of defiance


	2. Chapter 2 The Infant Protégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina shows signs of great potential
> 
> A father dies living son all alone
> 
> An ex-friend unpleasant visit
> 
> A Christmas to remember
> 
> Guest Stars
> 
> Jim Gordan  
> Fish Mercedes Mooney  
> Rachel Dawes and her mother Sarah Dawes

She had to keep herself fit, strong and supple.. 'Can't call yourself a professional Rhythmic Gymnastic teacher if you can't do tricks to inspire your students'. That's how she fell in love with the sport and it took her on a journey that many aspiring athletes dream of.

She sat Selina on a separate mat, with her stuffed cat, nibbles and water in a sippy cup. 'That should keep her busy for a little while'.

Maria warmed up like she always did by running laps around the studio, Sam will be here soon to help her stretch, but in the meantime, it felt good for these rare few moments of freedom, so she leaped in the air... 'Wow, I still got it, but man in my younger years I was better'.

There's a short and small window at the peak of a competing Rhythmic Gymnast career, training starts at a very young age, conditioning their bodies to stretch, bend and do unimaginable tricks that overwhelms the mind. People are deceived by the dainty, lean, always beautiful fragile looking athletes. Don't be fooled their abilities solely depends on their core strength, they learn to perfect their moves in a graceful manner, and to form a keen eye to be able to catch objects in the air working with prompts such as the ball, rope and clubs.

The door opened allowing the ever graceful Sam to enter the studio.

"Bonjour!" she waved at Maria and squealed in delight at the site of little Selina "Yeay! you brought her today."

"You're such a pretty girl" she cooed over her. Selina smiled back revealing some pink gums and tiny white teeth.

Feeling energised Maria joined her on her mat next to her daughter's.

"How are things?" she asked Sam.

She removed her sweater, ready for a warm up session in her black leotard before she could respond.

"Pretty good, we managed to attract two more students this season and we can't wait to start our choreograph for the fund raising gala. Thanks to the Waynes we have enough money to go crazy on costumes." She twinkled her fingers in front of Selina, "we are going to bedazzle them."

Maria stretched on her mat, loosening tight muscles. Sam got up to lean on her leg helping to stretch it even further, when that was done they move to stretch her core muscles, it was painful but good to get the cobwebs out. Out of the corner of their eyes Selina watched them carefully, she thought it looked like fun with what her Maman was doing and mimicked her.

Sam giggled, and Maria smiled with pride, "looks like I have a little Protégé."

 

***********************************************************

 

The sombre atmosphere in the air was thick, everyone had a memory of him in their hearts the sadness were mirrored by the drizzly, cold weather. October 23rd 1993 Jarvis Pennyworth took his last breath at the age of 87. Thomas couldn't imagine a day without him, he was practically in their lives before he was born, the changes he must have witness marvelled him. His hands firmly held on to Bruce's little shoulders while he stood before his father with Martha by his side. They watched Alfred stand on the other side of the casket, buried under layers of red roses courtesy of the Waynes who were forever thankful for years of dedicated service.

Alfred didn't know whether to grieve or be relieved. His parent's divorce as a boy, living mostly in England with his mother who later married to Lloyd Werthington, he didn't know his father that well.

"Your mother left me, to go back home and married beneath her." He closed his eyes trying to erase the memory of his father's words "Don't you dare talk about my mother or Lloyd in such manner, I was too young and naïve then to understand why she left you, but I do now.. You're nothing but a despicable, ignorant, indifferent old fool," he retorted with discuss and venom. He could not understand how his own flesh and blood would hold him at arms length, compared to the comradery he shared with Lloyd, yes he was simple but he was warm and fair, not cold and bloody unreasonable.

Yes, his father was loyal to the Waynes, but duty was all he mechanically knew how to do. Maybe it was because of the family business, fathers who were butlers weren't always available to their own families, they weren't suppose to give much of their opinions, especially those who were old school. But over the years the Wayne family have adapted to modern ways of life and were quiet relaxed about such matters. They just needed a hand here and there due to the long hours of work to keep the Wayne empire running.

The small intimate funeral was brief, when they all had to leave, he was left behind standing there bewildered, empty, lost...

"Are you alright Alfred?"

He looked up to find his childhood friend with a concerned look on his face. Martha made her way to the car holding Bruce by the hand, to leave Thomas to have a quiet word with him.

"I am fine," he said with a forced little smile, "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Thomas reflected to the time he lost his father as a little boy and how he felt, then he drifted to the time when his mother died, it still tugged at his heart painfully. He didn't know which was worst to loose a father unexpectedly at such a young age, or to watch the woman who single handedly raised him, be eaten by cancer as a doctor unable to cure her. As hard as those experiences were he was never alone, never without his family and friends.

Heck Alfred was one of those friends who stood by him in those times, he truly was the best friend anybody could ever have, and in this city, when you found good, genuine, trustworthy friends you held on to them.

"You don't have to put on a brave face Alfred, I truly am sorry for your loss.. Old friend I hope you know that you will always have a place at Wayne Manor, like me you were born there it's as much a part of me as it's a part of you."

He was touched, truly touched and resisted to let the tears that stung his eyes from rolling down his cheeks. But before he knew it Thomas had his arms around him in a bear hug, a light of hope filled him maybe I haven't lost everything after all.

 

***********************************************************

 

As usual the evening were booked out at La Havana, loyal patrons enjoying their night out. It was a long day for Carmen after she attended Jarvis's funeral, she couldn't help but think of how old she and Stephen were getting, and how long they will live. She would at least love to see the day when Cuba was set free, and return to her Island again before she died. So out of respect for Jarvis there was only a solo guitarist playing soft music tonight.

Deep in her thoughts she mindlessly surveyed the bistro, then stopped in her tracks. 'What the hell is she doing here?' Spotting the brown skinned, cropped haired woman with cold light brown eyes. Carmen prowled her way to the unwelcomed guest, her green orbs blazing with contempt.

"My, my don't you look well," she pompously said to Carmen.

"You know you are not welcomed here, what are you doing in my bistro?"

An icy smile curled at the corner of her lips, she waved her index finger at the older woman.

"TSK! TSK! TSK!," she warned "is that how you greet an old friend."

" You are not an old friend!" hissed Carmen "Poison is what you are?"

'How dare she? After all she's done, to come here.. She's up to something, I just know it'. The hair at the back of her neck stood up, years of experience in Gotham has taught her to keep her wits around her and to trust her instinct.

"After years of running a night club, I got bored... so I thought maybe I could turn it into a nice little restaurant, La Havana has been around for years, I've come to observe the best."

"BULL!, you've had our food before, it hasn't changed since you were here last, you've come here for something else, I AM HERE TO STOP YOU! LEAVE! NOW!" Adrenaline filled her veins, "Its not a request Mercedes, it's an ORDER," she hissed not wanting other people to hear.

"Fish, I call myself Fish Mooney now, has a much better ring to it."

"Damn right it has a ring to it? You are as cold as a fish and YOU STINK LIKE ONE."

Fish laughed, her eyes icier, " Haven't heard that one before," she retorted sarcastically. "I may be cool on the outside, but I'm steaming hot on the inside, Brian will know all about that. Where is he by the way, I've heard he and that French Drab had a baby."

'Now we're getting somewhere, it all boiled down to this, Mooney's past with her son. She will have to get through me to get to him'.

"You will keep your fins to yourself and off my son and his family, so help me God."

"Is there a problem here?"

Both women turned to see a red head man with stern blue eyes, he was quiet good looking in a boyish kind of way, and Carmen took an instant liking to him. She had a knack for sensing what people were like, and sometimes gave them the benefit of the doubt. Only time it failed her 'when this wicked witch walked into our lives', she thought looking back at Mooney with contempt.

James Gordon was new to this city, having to move here from Chicago to be with his girlfriend Barbara whom he's met while she was working there. Interested in knowing Gotham well, he has heard of the very high crime rates in this city and he was determined to see that change, so he made a point to read documents, newspapers, and go out in this city when ever he could to get informed on what existed in this city. So spotting Fish Mooney Falcone's right hand having a silent heated conversation with another older woman, he decided to investigate, something that Bulllock his partner would definitely kick his ass about.

The older lady looked very angry, but she had a good vibe about her, which couldn't be said for Fish, apart from being Falcone's right hand and having a dangerous air about her, there was something going on behind that façade of hers, he was determined to find out.

"No not a problem, my ex-friend here was about to leave."

Mooney rolled her eyes, Jim Gordon, Bullocks partner was always there like a pest sniffing about in her business and she didn't like it. Things have to go smoothly and had to keep money rolling in because if it didn't Carmine was going to have her head on a platter, despite their history.

Mooney stuck her chin up at them while she stood up "The food was lovely Carmen, but I know I can do better, La Havana will have very tough competition very soon." With her last words she left.

Carmen huffed, "Huh! La Havana is more than a little old bistro," she turned her attention to Jim "it's a community where good people meet, where kids who have no hope can find it." She gestured at the stage and the staff mostly of young faces, all trying to start their honest lives.

"You're the owner?" asked Jim.

"Yes , I am Carmen Kyle," she said shaking his hand.

"Jim Gordon."

"Aaah! The new detective, I have heard about you."

"Really? I've only been here for about a month.."

"News spread fast around here, and you are making quiet an impression. Like I was saying we're more than a bistro. When we came to this city, a special Lady helped us start our new lives in this city and as a way to return the favour, I try my best to help. Kids in this town need avenues to set them in the right path, before the gangs and mobs get to them. Unfortunately there are far too little good people like us who are willing to make a stand. I've seen some very disturbing things in this city, especially in that awful orphanage down the block."

"What happens in there?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Abuse, neglect, it's owned by the Waynes but some how the mobs and gangs have penetrated the staffs who run the place, no matter how hard the Waynes tried they manage to get their claws in there."

"What's your history with Fish?"

She sighed "She was one of those kids I tried to help, I was too late to reach the depths of her soul those devils had already got to her. She seduced my young son and took him on a journey to hell, he got caught and I don't know how but he eventually saw the light and came out of it."

"Do you think this city is salvageable?"

"I don't know, I've seen similar things happen back where I come from, we were led awry due to peoples trust in the wrong person, we were blinded out of desperation. Taking desperation away is the key to winning, and we won't win if we don't try."

 

***********************************************************

 

Evenings on Christmas Eve was traditionally spent at the Waynes, well that is ever since they've known the Waynes.

Carmen spent hours convincing Brian to accompany them, wasn't right going there with Selina and Maria without him. He was still ashamed, ashamed of how the last time he was at the Waynes he stole some priceless items so he could sell it to keep his ugly drug habit, a habit introduced to him by... argh! that witch, it was how she manipulated him, driving him away from those who really loved and cared for him. He needn't to be worried everything was under the bridge as far as she was concerned, Thomas was a perceptive young man, he and his wife saw past it, they believed in him more than he knew.

Sarah Dawes their cook to relieve Jarvis as he was getting old the year before, must have something spectacular on the menu tonight. Last years dinner was a smash considering she was new. She found it odd that Thomas and Martha insisted that she and her daughter Rachel joined them. It wasn't like that where she last worked, the Waynes were very different.

The door was answered by Alfred to their surprise. "Finally taking your father's place I see?" Stephen must have had the same curiosity, thought Carmen.

"Well if I am to stay here, I might as well make myself useful. What can I say it is a family trait."

Thomas and Martha greeted their guest in the hall, no matter how many times the Kyles have come here it astounded them how huge Wayne Manor really is, must reflect their big hearts thought Carmen with bemusement.

"Tum! Tum!" exclaimed Selina delighted to see them, stretched out her little arms flexing her little hands at them.

Thomas couldn't resist "May I?," asking permission to hold her.

"Of course, you are her godfather after all," Maria handed her to him. Since he and Leslie helped her deliver her daughter it was logical to make them her godparents.

"You're such a happy little girl," he said kissing her chubby cheek while Martha smoothed her pretty lilac dress and kissed her too. She inhaled her baby smell, nostalgia gripping her how she missed that smell, she failed at getting pregnant over and over again it was exhausting.

Alfred couldn't help but smile when Selina grinned at him from her godfather's arms, " I am positive that she'll be the bell of the ball when she grows up." He tickled her little neck causing fits of giggles, which echoed through the house. The men and their guest started to move to the living area, Martha stood back to take in the sight for a moment, to pretend that it was their baby in Thomas's arms. Carmen notice and empathised no one else knew how she was feeling but her, she folded her arms around the younger woman.

"It will happen again one day, you'll see.. Doctors are improving these things so much today compared to my day. Just don't give up."

Martha wiped the salty tears that prickled her eyes and smiled at Carmen, needing that reassurance.

Bruce and Racheal were sitting in the living room on the rug reading a book, his mother's favourite Alice in Wonderland. His father entered the room with Selina in his arms she spotted the two and was excited again.

"Booce! Booce!" Thomas chuckled thinking how adorable she was in her attempt to say his son's name.

He let her down in his son's lap, since he was so keen in becoming a big brother, he might as well practice.

"She's happy to see you, I trust you know how to entertain her?"

Bruce did not expect this, he held onto her afraid she would fall and she tightly gripped his sweater, cooing and giggling.

Satisfied Thomas turned his attention to the adults, proceeding to serve everyone a drink and snacks before dinner.

"She likes you," observed Racheal, she liked her pretty dress and her fluffy curly mop on her head, baby Selina was so cute.

"Booce! Booce! Booce!" she squeeled.

"Noo, it's Bruce, Brrr ooce," he patiently pronouced to her.

She grinned at him and tried to repeat after him "Boooce."

Racheal giggled at Bruce's expense, it was just too funny.

"Try again Selina, Bruce. Brrr oooce."

Selina was so excited she couldn't hold back any more, she gripped onto his sweater tighter and mouthed his cheek.

"UGGH! Selina! I'm not food," he exclaimed, causing Racheal to burst in a laugh and the adults nearby into fits of giggles.

"She is trying to kiss you silly," she managed to say through laughter.

"That wasn't a kiss, I have her drool all over me," he complained.

The door bell sounded again, prompting Alfred to get up.

"That must be Leslie," Martha explained.

Opening the door, Alfred acknowledge how right Martha was, standing before him the lovely olive skinned, brown eyed Leslie Thompkins smiled at him. She took his breath away, she was simple, yet she shone like a beacon of light, she was quiet amazing to have such a positive outlook working in the pits of this city as a doctor. You see Doctors among other community based profession saw the worse in society, takes someone special to stay sane, especially in Gotham.

"How are you?," her voice was breathless, it was cold outside and it took the air out of you.

"Alright" he managed feeling his mouth drying up "and you?."

"Very well thank-you," she beamed. He fascinated her. According to Thomas, Alfred had quiet an exciting life, a real life James Bond and he looked like one too. They could be exaggerating things, she sensed that the couple were trying to set them up, well she got that vibe mainly from Martha. She was opened to it, but the sadness to his eyes were still present, telling her that he wasn't over his loss of both his wife and his daughter. Losing your family when you are fighting for your country, whoa! that must have been a shock, and to then loose your father 2 years later... her mind boggled.

"I hope Sarah didn't have to spend all day cooking," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"No she didn't, Martha and I helped."

"You cook?"

"I manage, but I need practice to become better."

They made their way to greet the other guest, Selina got up to run up to her.

"Lee! Lee! Lee!"

Leslie crouched down to scoop her into her arms for a big embrace.

"How are you?," she cooed to the little girl who responded by flashing her white tiny teeth.

"Dinner is ready," announced Sarah.

The three course meal was delicious, simply perfect. The turkey was moist, it's stuffing a mixture of cashew nuts, bacon, herbs and bread crumbs was to die for as were the baby carrots, fluffy potato croquettes, with caramelized orange flavoured onion gravy.

For dessert it was vanilla sorbet with glazed fruits and nuts.

All enjoying their food comas, they sat down to admire the magnificent Christmas tree Thomas, Martha and Bruce put together as a family with many antique ornaments from years gone by. There were many boxes underneath, but they all traditionally had to wait until midnight and the children wriggled with anticipation. They sang carols until the big grandfather clock sounded, everyone stood up and wished each other a Merry Christmas, the manor full of life and love.

They all received presents young and old, it wasn't Christmas without opening something. The were oohs! and aahs! in the air along with some tears of gratitude and joy.

When Brian and Maria opened an envelope on behalf of Selina such tears flowed, Thomas and Martha had given her a trust for her education or whatever she chose to do in life. The same went to Rachel, who's mother paled not believing such a gift.

"My mother worked very hard most of her life especially after the passing of my father, the result was little time spent with me because she was running an empire and paying for a son's future. I have the privilege to afford few luxuries because of her and my ancestors, although I work long hours I get to spend afternoons with my son at the lab where I get to teach him a thing or two, since I own the place. Martha and I thought really hard about what gifts to give this year and the best idea was, time. Having your children's education paid for is a gift of not having to work extra long hours so you could go home early to them."

"Are you sure about this?," asked Brian in disbelief.

"More sure than anything else in my life." Thomas reassured, knowing Brian has not let go of his guilt for the past.

"Wow! you guys are really something." Brian was impressed and deeply moved.

Christmas 1993 was one to beat, it was one memorable day.

 

***********************************************************

 

NEXT Chapter 3 - Lessons For The Future

Bruce learns a valuable lesson from his Father

Selina is learning new skills in and out of the studio and see the influences

for her future

Martha have difficulties and is depressed about it

Maria and Brian welcome an new addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chosen to have Selina train as a Rhythmic Gymnast as it adds a unique aspect to her character.  
> Rhythmic Gymnasts is very feminine, glamorous, they need to be very flexible almost like cats, they have fast reflex due to catching objects like balls, ribbons while doing tricks.. They have a sensual poise attracting a lot of attention.. essential details in the making of Selina Kyle.. Catwoman


	3. chapter 3 Lessons For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns a valuable lesson from his Father
> 
> Selina is learning new skills in and out of the studio and see the influences
> 
> for her future
> 
> Martha have difficulties and is depressed about it
> 
> Maria and Brian welcome an new addition to their family.
> 
> Guess stars:   
> Lex Luther and his father Lionel Luther   
> Thomas Elliot his father Roger Elliot   
> Intoducing Maggie (Magdalene) Kyle

"Rise and shine sleepy head" she cooed opening the windows.

He stirred in his sleep, he was loving being curled up in cotton sheets, he didn't really want to wake up..

"Come on, we have a full day ahead of us," she insisted.

"Is Jerry coming to teach me today?," What day was it?, he couldn't keep track last night, he was too busy building his toy plane, one Lucius helped him build, he tried to finish the rest all by himself, it was so cool he smiled to himself.

"Nooo!" Martha said slowly confused "Don't you remember? that it's the start of the summer holidays?"

"Oh yeah!," Bruce said, suddenly feeling awake, pumping his fist in the air "YESSS!"

He looked at his Mum, observing her for a minute, she was all dressed in a white t shirt, a light grey sweat pants and runners, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Hmmm! he got curious "Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's such a nice day outside, I thought I'd go for a brisk walk," she inspected his suspicious look, she hadn't exercised in ages. 'Could be an opening for mother/son time' "Would you care to join me darling?" Her little man was growing up fast, she wished she could keep him small a bit longer, but life like always has different plans.

He's crystal blue eyes lit up, as did his smile, "Sure, can I ride my bike?"

She returned the smile " Of course you can, just put these on," she tossed him, his own sweat pants and t-shirt "you can shower later, we'll have lunch before I drop you at Dad's lab, I also have some things to work on."

"Like what?," he asked, his father and he would always spend time in the afternoon in his father's lab, there were so much things he's learnt and lately his been fascinated with the work that Lucius did too, he was Dad's senior engineer. But with his Mum's work all he knew was that she was in charge of looking after the Children's Orphanages, she took him with her sometimes on the rare occasions. The eyes of the children in the Orphanages always haunted him, when he was back home on those occasions he'd have nightmares at night.. 'Was that why Mum didn't take me any more? Hmmmm!'

She shuffled the mop of waves on his head "Nothing to worry your little head about my darling boy." He was sensitive, so sensitive just like his father... but the things going on at the Orphanages are way too dark for his young mind, 'my isn't innocence bliss?'

The brisk walk over the grounds of the manor was good, she forgot how exercising could loosen her mind. 'Have to include it more often in my schedules, it may help me get pregnant by being healthier, that is if I'm not already god knows we've been trying... Besides could be another thing for me to do with Bruce'. She watched him on his bike, she stubbornly insisted he wore his helmet, which he as usual try to stubbornly tell her that he was too smart to fall off a bike.. 'Where does that stubbornness come from? Not me! It's definitely from Thomas, yes definitely'.

"Race you up the hill?," he yelled from a distance. 'And so competitive, that he definitely got from me'.

"Not fair Bruce, you have a lead and you're on a bike," he looked back at her his eyes blazed with cheekiness and she laughed heartily. He always loved how she laughed it would ring out in all corners of the house.

They reached the house from the back and into the kitchen where they found Thomas finishing up his breakfast, he grinned at the sight of the two, flush, fresh and happy.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go, important business meeting." Before he went out the door he had to kiss his wife. "You know you look very beautiful like this?" He whispered as his mouth were inches from hers before giving her a passionate see you later kiss.

"Don't be ridiculous," she playfully retorted breathing onto his.

"What's for breakfast?," asked Bruce sitting at the counter.

"How does scrambled eggs with toast and cheese sound," called out Alfred from the butler's pantry.

"Mmmm, sounds good to me," after all the riding and fresh air Bruce was building an appetite.

"I think I'm going to get myself some yoghurt and fruit," Martha added.

"Before I go, I better let you know that Lionel Luthor and his son are going to be at the lab this afternoon."

'Urrg!' Bruce squirmed inwardly, 'oh no not Lex the smug, know it all was going to be their to ruin his afternoon', well at least Tommy was also going to be there.

"Don't make that face," his father said trying to convince him "son, growing up as a Wayne, there are going to be things you're obligated to do, and you will not always like it. Your mother and I always have to put on our mask to get what we must for our cause, if we didn't we would fail Gotham."

"You want me to lie?," asked Bruce confused , "isn't that wrong?"

"There's only two types of lies Bruce, lies that will harm, the other, is tricking people for the purpose of the greater good. Your mother and I always hope that you will choose the latter."

He looked at his watch "Whoa! Look at the time, got to go squirt, see you later. Remember you better bring your best behaviour."

"Okay Dad," he pronounce care fully to make a point.

 

*****************************************************************

 

In a small room, splayed over her bed under lilac cotton sheets, a little girl was sound asleep.

"Chaton! wake up, it's time to do your stretches," Maria said frustrated that it was the eighth time she tried to wake her 3 year old. She was such a heavy sleeper, she felt guilty for doing this, but if Selina didn't condition her muscles to do what she loved most she will not forgive me, her mother.

"What's wrong Maria? Hasn't she woken up yet?," asked Carmen as she was wrapping her hair in a black scarf.

"No, she's out like a log."

"Let me try." Carmen strolled in Selina's room, pulled the lilac cover off of her, and slapped her bottom, not hard but enough to send a little shock causing Selina to open her eyes wide open.

"Time to wake up Selina, the sun is up and a new day begins," the proud Grandmother announced loudly, pulling the curtains wide open to let the sunshine in.

Selina sprang out of bed running past both Carmen and her mother into the bathroom.

'And that's how an expert does it' Maria smirked, 'Hmmm! I wonder if it will work on her Papi'.

She made her way to her bedroom where Brian too was splayed over the bed, the sheets partly covering his legs revealing his upper half of his body, 'apples don't fall far from the tree'. She stood their for a minute admiring his muscly tattooed back, his briefs barely covering his very round ass, his long curly black hair tossed across his face some on the pillow. My he is so good looking, wild and all so tempting, after all these times she couldn't get enough of him, especially when he didn't shave for a few days... 'he. is. all. mine'.

She strolled to the bed, lifted her hand up and slapped that ass. Unlike Carmen she hit him hard, causing him to suddenly open his blue-green eyes, it worked! All these times she struggled to wake him up, 'all it took was a slap on his ass, hmmmm!' her new weapon her dainty hand. He rolled onto his side, revealing tattooed pecks and a broad smile.

"Buenos días, mi amor."

"Bonjour, mon amour."

She crawled on the bed, with her eyes fixed on his, hunting for his lips.

Wow she looked good this morning, glowing even. Her amber/green eyes shone, her long straight blond hair cascaded on the side of her face, not resisting he brushed her hair away from her face, holding it at the back of her head, then pulled her closer to devour her lips. His hand moved, over her neck, to her breast, then down to her round belly. Their little miracle was accomplishing some somersaults in there, he smiled his lips still touching Maria's, another blessing on the way.

"You're going to have to help me today with Selina, can't do it all by myself these days," she said pressing his hand still on her belly.

"Where is my Gatita? Is she still sleeping?"

"No, your mother took care of that," she said with mischievous glints in her eyes.

"Ahhh! I see Ma showed you how she wakes us up?"

She giggled, the knowledge of how to get an instant result made her giddy with all sorts of thoughts.

Maria cracked up even louder when he nuzzled her neck tickling her with the growing hair on his face, "Stop please," she pleaded through her laughs "enough!"

"What cha doing?," a small sweet voice came from the door way, Maman and Papi looked like they were playing games, they were always playing games.

"I was just kissing your Mum, Gatita," he said trying to sound innocent, "and I think I, the kissing monster need to kiss his special girl." He jumped out of bed, making Selina shriek with delight. Their game was on, The kissing monster game. She ran in the hall her Papi chasing her, weaken by her fits of giggles it made it easy for him to catch her, wrapped in his strong arms around her, peppered her face and neck with his tickling furry kisses. Her gorgeous cackled laugh rang through the house, they loved mornings like these, carefree love and warm embraces.

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yeap."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope."

"Well we better sort you out then," he lifted her over his shoulder for a piggy back, she loved how high she would get, she almost saw everything.

"Morning Mama," he said entering their upstairs kitchen, kissing her on her cheek.

"Morning Precioso, morning Gatita," she reached up touching Selina's cheeks, "what would you like for breakfast?"

The smell of freshly baked bread made her tummy growl, "hot bread and honey please."

"Jah! jah! jah!" she laughed out loud, "alright Gatita, you know the rules."

Brian set her down and Selina went to the cupboard got her plate and her drinking bowl, set it on the table ready for her breakfast. She was very clever, she developed pretty fast for her age, all due to being surrounded by a lot of adults, her grandparents, her parents and the staff below. She couldn't wait for the baby to arrive, she won't be the youngest in the family any more and she will have someone who permanently lived with her that she could play with.

Maria entered the kitchen, unable to drink coffee she settle for a warm bowl of milky cocoa and filled Selina's bowl with some too, it was their French ritual. They sat together dipping their honeyed bread in the bowl, 'mmmm!' it was good, sticky, sweet and chocolaty.

Selina warmed up by jumping on a small exercise trampoline with her Papi cautiously holding her hands with his, this was her favourite part, so much fun. Yet again so was running or jogging but their place was to small to run round in circles unlike the studio.

She started her stretches by flexing her feet and her toes, wearing her toe covers with a strap at the ankles, it almost looks like ballet shoes. She bent her feet as far as it would go forming a c.

She moved on to flexing her leg muscles by forming a front split with her right leg and counted to 30 with her Maman , then did the same with her left leg. She moved on to slowly condition herself to do the over split by bending her right leg to stretch her left leg as far as she could and again counted with her Mum, and proceeded to repeat the process with her right leg. When it was time to perform the over split Selina was ready to do it over three stacked cushions, last time it was two.

"Good job Selina, you're getting so much better." Said Maria encouragingly.

Her Papi watched in awe, his little girl lived up to her nick names, Gatita, Chaton mostly meaning kitten.

Next stretch was to be performed was a cobra full bend, "Brian, this is where you come in, can you please kneel over her back leg as she is lying on her front, when she bends back towards you, I want you to gently try to coax her to keep her arms straight, behind her towards you."

"WHAT? Are you sure she can do that?, she's so little."

"She loves doing this Brian, she has the potential of being the best, if we don't help her condition her body for this, she won't succeed and we will fail her."

"It's ok Papi, it doesn't really hurt," she said trying to encourage her father.

"Are you sure?, mi Gatita Preciosa," concern strained his face.

"Yeap," she replied.

So Brian followed his wife's instructions, he knelt over Selina's back legs and help her stretch her abdomen as far back as she could, keeping the front of her hip partly on the floor along with her front legs and kept her arms as straight as possible behind her.

She braved the pain, like she always did because that is what a champion Rhythmic Gymnast did if they wanted to get better. 'No pain, no gain' her Maman always said, she should know she has been doing this all her life.

"It gets better when you practice everyday doesn't it, Chaton?" She deliberately asked trying to subdue her husband's concerns, it was his first time helping their daughter stretch, he rarely got to see what went on behind the scenes.

"Yep!," she moved to the back of a chair for support, to practiced her ballet moves. Bending, twisting and lifting her leg keeping it straight while she was on the tip of her toes with ease. That's what made Rhythmic Gymnastic so unique compared to just Gymnastics, it's part contortion, part ballet, part gymnastics, " see Papi, I'm getting much better."

 

*****************************************************************

 

They got out of the car, Bruce was dreading seeing Lex again. He dragged his feet, always looking forward to going to meet his Dad at the lab, but today for once he wasn't.

Martha was ahead of him, she stopped in her tracks looked back and arched an eyebrow at him.

"He said best behaviour, remember?"

"Okay," he mumbled.

"You will have to do better than that, you will have to wear your mask," she hid her face with her hand, then revealed it again with a different expression, "see mine." She did it again revealing another expression which made him grin.

"Okay Mum, I'll do my best."

When they arrived in the lab, Thomas was in a deep conversation with Lionel, Lex's father and as for Lex he was walking around with his hands behind his back observing the chemicals in tubes on the tables. He was a little older than Bruce by 5 years, making him 13. 'A 13 year old know it all', Bruce thought rolling his eyes.

"Martha!, so lovely to see you," exclaimed Lionel with arrogant laced timbre voice, God did she hate people like him, but as always we have to do as we must, " now do tell me, is your husband attending to your needs."

'Urrg! Please!' "Oh! of course he is," she said with her elegant charm, hiding the venom she wanted to spit at him. She circled her arm around her husbands waist when she joined them and planted a kiss in the corner of his lips and sweetly smiled at the other man. 'Get the point Lionel'! Her father would have loved if she had married a tyrant like him, but with her sense she fell in love with Thomas who despite being a multi millionaire didn't act like, 'THAT!'. She imagined if she had and shuddered, Lex's mother was dumped for not being tough enough on Lex. No tough's the wrong word more like not showing him how to be another tyrant like his father. Poor Lillian's a mess after failing to keep her son away from Lionel over and over again. Imagine not seeing your son again.

"Speaking of him, could I just grab him for just a minute," she said pulling Thomas aside.

"Be my guess, he is your, HUSBAND." He strolled to meet his son and Bruce on the far side of the lab.

"What is it?" Thomas was alarmed with concern.

She smiled up at him, relieving the sudden tension then whispered "I'm late."

"Late?," confused unable to keep up with her, then it dawn on him and he smiled.

"I took an over the counter test, it turned blue."

His hands instinctively held her waist, they were both longing for this, but as always they had to be sure, no point to jumping to conclusions without facts.

"Want me to check to be really sure?"

She held out her uncovered arm, ready for her husband's probing.

"Lionel I won't be long." He announced to his guests and led Martha to his office, where he proceeded on taking her blood test.

"So Bruce, what grade are you in now?," Lionel asked, obviously not wearing his mask, he sounded bored.

"I'm in 4th grade," he tried to reply politely, better not disappoint Dad, he wasn't much fun disappointed.

"Remember when you were in 4th grade Lex?, you blitz them didn't you?," he visibly smacked hard on Lex's back, and Lex didn't even flinch, he must do that a lot Bruce observed.

"Your father tells me, your quite the genius too."

"Must run in the family," he replied with a smile doing his best to act the way his Mum modelled moments ago.

"So, what happened to the ship Lex?" he asked, he was surprised he found a story from Lex had peaked his interest, before his father joined them.

"They are digging it all up right now, under layers of ice 10,000 of years old in the North pole. They believe the ship is, alien, if that's the case we have aliens walking among us."

"Whoa!" he didn't know whether to believe him, or not and laugh, Bruce fought hard with himself to mask his need to laugh. He reasoned with himself 'Why wouldn't there be Aliens Bruce?'

"Hey Bruce." An excited voice entered the room.

"Tommy!" Thank God, his friend was here, he won't have to put up with this misery alone.

"Mr Lionel Luthor, Lex this is my friend Tommy and Roger Elliot, Tommy and Mr Roger meet Lionel Luthor and Lex, his son."

Both men shook hands as did the boys.

"You work for Thomas?," Lionel asked, sensing something peculiar about the man, he must have his secretary run a background check on him.

"No, I do not, it's more of a collaboration." He replied. a flicker of cold glaze vailing his dark brown eyes.

"Collaboration? may I ask what kind of collaboration?," drawled Lionel.

"Cancer research." was all Roger at this point was ready to reveal.

"Oh!" now that sparked his interest, 'Thomas old boy didn't mention about any damn Cancer Research. Obviously trying to get some money out of him as expected for his charity. The Waynes' he thought with distain. Always pulling the wool over people's eyes among the elite for their cause, they thought they didn't know but he knew, he too had a mask to wear, one to get away with bloody murder.

 

*****************************************************************

 

La Havana, was quiet on weekday afternoons, not for the lack of customers as they were there to play dominos or card games while sipping their coffees and ate their cakes, while others caught up with their reading or friends. Carmen often took these opportunities to plan her choreography with her guitarist, the boy she met long ago now a man, Carlos Estevaz. She warmed up with some castanets and some tapping of her feet as Carlos too loosened his magic fingers. Selina entered the bistro after an invigorating session at her R.G class, she strolled close to the stage still wearing her leotard watching her Grandmother.

"Gatita you're back!"

"Uh- huh!" she smiled nodding her head.

"Come, mi corazon, mambo with me." They have practiced on and off, Carmen determined to pass on the dance of her Spanish Gypsy ancestors, and Selina was quiet good at it.

Selina loved tapping her feet like her Yaya, it was so much fun, she couldn't decide which she loved more Flamenco dancing or R.G. Yaya once suggested she do both, so why not?

"Did your Mum really teach you how to dance like this, Yaya?"

"Yes, mi Preciosa, she did," she stomped and straightened her back, "she taught me to be proud," she stomped again, "and to be defiant against all odds," she tapped her castanets, "she taught me to feel the music through my soul." She handed Selina the castanets, "now you try," she purred in her thick accent. Selina enthusiastically tried to stomped her feet and tapped the castanets. "Listen to the music, mi vida, what can you add to it? make music with your feet and your castanets."

Selina listened her energy at it's peak, she tapped her feet and castanets to the beat, she found her rhythm. Carmen clapped with joy, she got it, her Gatita can dance the Flamenco, like all the women in her family before her.

 

*****************************************************************

 

"THOMAS," she screamed with panic, seeing blood dripping from her upper thigh down the shower drain. She cried knowing what she'd lost again, 'WHY? WHY? WHY? Why does this always happen to me? Don't I do good to deserve this one thing that I want so much, for me, my husband and for my son'. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she knelt down in defeat.

Alarmed Thomas enter the master en-suite, to find his beloved wife on her knees. "Jesus Martha, what happened?" At first he didn't know what was wrong until he saw the blood. 'Oh no!' he was so sure, this time around they made it past 7 weeks. On the shower floor, naked and helpless she was a contrast to the feisty, independent woman she truly is. Thomas turned off the water, wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her wet chestnut hair, he lifted her up in order to carry her to the bench. He then gathered towels and her robe, drying her body before carefully putting on her robe, next he towel dried her hair and brushed it so it won't tangle. Going to their wardrobe he chose a panty for her to wear and went to their vanity to retrieve a sanitary pad, then proceeded to help her put it on. It was his way to cope with this sudden disappointment and to show his Martha the support she needed in times like this.

"I love you so much," she managed as a thank you to him, caressing her cold fingers on his warm face.

"I love you too," he choked through the lumps in his throat, he sat next to her and wrapped her in his bear hug as they both grieved for their loss.

"Mum?, Dad?" a concerned voice sounded at the door, he didn't know whether to go in or not, after he's heard the screaming.

"Come in Bruce," his father managed to say, "it's alright."

Bruce opened the door, to find his parents grieve stricken faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Son, please help your mother get into bed, she is not feeling well. I have to make a phone call to the office, I won't be going to work today."

"Ok," he looked at his mother, her eyes red and teary, which made him ache. He reached for her hand, squeezed it and she squeezed back, at least she had her little man, her hero. He silently coaxed her to stand up and led her to the giant bed, she climbed in then held out her arms. He responded by hugging her laying beside her while she peppered his forehead with kisses, my sweet little man.

The pain of the loss didn't subside, after a month, Martha had to distract herself with the important work she involved herself at the orphanages.

After all the infiltration of gangs, and mobsters in the centers, she set up a team to filter the good from the bad. They were there to observe of any grooming of any children for the gangs and mobsters to gain new recruits for their so called business, more like war at the rate of deaths that occurred in this city.

Adults were bribed but could easily fight back or be disloyal and run away with any gains that were not meant for them. While children could be groomed to fear and obey, but it also made them vulnerable, they were the first to get killed due to their lack of fighting skills or knowledge how to survive.

Deep in thought, she sat next to her husband with his hand firmly on hers. their date night ran as usual, taking Bruce with them so he could play with Selina, giving Alfred a night to himself.

After a month of perfecting her dance, Selina tonight performed with her Grandmother, she tapped and stomped her feet to the beat while tapping her castanets. The bemused audience watched her astonished at the vigor of her dancing, she held her back straight in a defiant stance, her little face deep in concentration at the task at hand.

Martha's and Thomas's moods lightened after all the chagrin in their lives, Bruce was amused 'where did she learn to dance like that?'

"Mambo Selina! Mambo," Carmen called out, tapping her hands with pride, she was overjoyed by Selina's dancing and by the arrival of another Granddaughter, Magdalene Angelle Kyle.

Brian and Maria stood close, watching their daughter perform with the other wrapped in Maria's arms.

Martha noticed them with an envy pang in her heart, she would have been showing by now if she hadn't lost her….

Maria approached their table, Brian not far behind, to introduce them to the new arrival.

They didn't know of Martha's loss, no one knew accept for those who lived at the Manor, with the Waynes.

"Didn't miss on the arrival of this one," Brian stated stroking pink cheeks with his index.

Maria handed her to Martha, who couldn't resist. Magdalene was perfect slightly less tanned than Selina, with blonde fluffs on her head, and shiny amber gaze. Martha for a moment pretended that she was hers, "She's so sweet."

Selina ran up to their table after her performance, Thomas smiled at her encouragingly and she jumped in his arms. "Selina I command you for your brilliant performance, I watched your grandmother long ago in awe and tonight you took me back to that night." She beamed at him, she was so happy it was exhausting, 'new sister, dancing … hmmm!'

Brian held out his hand to her, she climbed off her godfather and took it, as they made their way to their private quarters, she looked back at Bruce, "Coming?"

He looked at his parents, shrugged then followed. When they got upstairs the two were left in the family room with the t.v on.

"What are we watching?" asked Bruce, he wasn't allowed to watch much t.v at home.

"Zorro."

"Zorro?," he asked confused, "but you're a girl."

Selina arched her eyebrow "So?"

Rachel loved ponies, Barbie dolls and watching fluffy things, he thought all girls did, it was what he learnt from his conversations with Tommy.

"It's my favourite show, have you seen it before?"

He's heard of Zorro, and remembered his Dad loved the fiction hero, "No, I've never watch it."

The show started and Bruce found himself liking it too. Zorro the heroic outlaw dressed head to toe in black, he defended the people of the land against the tyrannical rule of officials during the era of Spanish rule in California. He's in love with a woman named Elena who kinda becomes his informant, he rides a horse who he call Tornado and for weapons he chose a sword, a bullwhip and a pistol. Fascinating, Zorro reminded him a little of his parents, fighting for a noble cause by wearing a façade in front of the elite around them, except they were married. He glanced at Selina through the corner of his eyes, she was glued to the screen. Feeling eyes on her she glanced through the corner of her eyes her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why did your Mum look sad?," she asked throwing him off guard, he bowed his head, a pang hurt his heart.

"She lost her baby which was growing inside her."

"Oh!" that didn't sound good, she rambled through her head searching for something to say.

"Did you want a brother or sister?"

"Yes, but not if it's going to hurt my Mum."

A light bulb flashed in Selina's head, "Well you know your Dad is my godfather right?"

"Right!," hmmm! 'where was she going with this?'

"Doesn't it make me kinda like your sister?"

"Hmmm! I guess." 'Did she have a point?' He did like spending time with her.

"And now I have a baby sister, which should kinda makes her like your sister too. I can share."

He had to really work hard at sharing, there weren't that many people to share with at the Manor, he supposed he could try. He looked in her wild colourful eyes of green, amber and blue, then grinned, "Cool."

 

*****************************************************************

 

Chapter 4 Valentine's

Let the bat - cat bantering begin

A friend comes back to visit at the Manor and stirs some competition

Bruce seeks advice on how to impress from someone really special

Competition get's pretty heavy handed and shocks everybody

Tragedy strikes the Kyles - important event in Selina's life

Guest star: Harvey Dent and his father Christopher Dent - Carmine Falcone - Rachel Dawes -Holly Robinson - Fish Mercedes Mooney


	4. Chapter 4 Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the bat - cat bantering begin
> 
> A friend comes back to visit at the Manor and stirs some competition
> 
> Bruce seeks advice on how to impress from someone really special
> 
> Competition get's pretty heavy handed and shocks everybody
> 
> Tragedy strikes the Kyles - important event in Selina's life
> 
> Guest star: Harvey Dent and his father Christopher Dent - Carmine Falcone - Rachel Dawes -Holly Robinson - Fish Mercedes Mooney

The private dinner plans were all set up, their friends have returned to Gotham after their almost catastrophic misfortunes. There were many tragedies in Gotham, if you dug deep enough you may find it everywhere, it didn't discriminate. Whether you were rich or poor, black or blue you were struck by it. Of course when you have money, you were more able to make noise about it, compared to those who didn't.

"Dad, don't we have lots of money? Why don't we just give it to them?" Bruce once asked.

"We can't just throw money at people Bruce, if we did and ran out it would be irresponsible. That is what Wayne Enterprise is all about, keeping jobs and making money so that we keep this city running and hopefully create more jobs."

The door bell rang, Alfred who now has settled well as his roll of being their butler answered the door.

"Ah! Mr. Dent and would this be Harvey? Master Bruce is looking forward to seeing you again," he said in his English cockney accent, "please follow me."

He led them to the Wayne Family room, used only for close family and friends. The Dents down fall all started with the death of Emma Dent, Harvey's mother, who was caught in a cross fire between rival mob and gangsters while shopping at the Gotham Mall. Unable to cope with the grief and his loss, it led Christopher Dent to abuse alcohol, a dangerous combination with his mental illness which he used to have under control with medication. It got worse due to his drinking and neglect of his treatment. If it wasn't for their maid who told Martha of the situation, things would have been worse as poor Harvey took the load of his father's schizophrenic abusive dissolution.

Christopher Dent was a gifted high court judge, one of those few good people of Gotham, who got lost in it's chaos, Martha and Thomas made sure they didn't loose one of their allies to the damned. They secretly placed Christopher under a different name in a clinic in New York, to evade any attention from Gotham, the paparazzi would have crucified him. As for Harvey his Mother's parents in Bludhaven were kind enough to look after him for a while providing him with a stable home.

There journey to recover from their mishap was a long one, the trust Christopher broke with his son under his schizophrenic rage had to be rebuilt piece by piece. It was hard but worth the agony, regaining his son's trust was the best accomplishment he could ever achieve in his life. He also had to gain the trust of his late wife's family, in order to do that he signed a joint custody arrangement with them, after all he did, who could blame them.

"Christopher! You look well," Thomas greeted him cradling his hand in both of his, genuinely pleased to see the father and son. Martha embraced them both and Bruce opted for a simple hand shake.

"My you've grown," Christopher observed Bruce, "why am I surprised you're practically the same age as Harvey."

"We are the same age Dad," Harvey corrected.

"I just turned 9 in January, isn't your birthday in October."

"Yes but, we're still the same age."

"Okay." Bruce shrugged 'if that's the way he wants it', "want to join me in the sun room, Rachel is going to be there."

"Who's Rachel?"

"She lives here with her Mum Sarah, she's our cook, she replace Jarvis who died a while back." They entered the room to a frustrated Rachel who was trying to practice the stretches Maria taught her in her R.G class, she wasn't as good like most other kids. The point to the Gymnastic class was discipline, fitness and confidence, at least that's what her mum told her.

"How in the world can Selina do this like it was nothing, she's only 4 and I can barely, arrrg!"

"You just need to practice," Bruce said sweetly startling her.

"Bruce, you got to announce when you enter a room, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," she was so beautiful, her big brown eyes and her chocolate coloured hair was something he looked forward to seeing every morning, his first crush Rachel Dawes.

"Ahem," Harvey cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Um! sure, Rachel Dawes this is Harvey Dent one of my friends and Harvey this is Rachel."

"Enchante mademoiselle," Harvey took her hand which she gave intending to shake his, but instead he put it to his lips and kissed it. Rachel responded with a giggle and blushed. Bruce didn't like the way she looked at him. she didn't look at him that way, in fact it was he who looked at her like that.

Bruce stood there with his mouth open, 'that's my girl!' he thought eyeing Harvey, but Harvey didn't notice, he was smiling a goofy grin at Rachel.

 

****************************************************************

 

"The opportunity has come to me to run as Mayor of Gotham, I know it's a lot of me to ask the two of you, after all the both of you have done, but would the two of you be willing to help me campaign to run for Mayor."

Surprised Thomas and Martha looked at each other and smiled knowing what the other was thinking.

"Of course Chris, we have been waiting for this for quite a while," revealed Martha.

Thomas cut into the perfectly cooked steak, smeared it in the mustard mushroom sauce, ate it then washed it down with a vintage red wine.

"Since you left, I have cut down on my surgery duties and have been working on a cure for cancer. As you well know my mother died of Cancer and I am very close in completing the formula for a cure. As for Lucius, there are few products he has created to go on the market that will revolutionise modern technology."

Christopher was intrigued " That all sounds great."

"Chris, Wayne Enterprise is to grow significantly for the next decade which means more opportunities for the people of Gotham, and we need to have a lid on the mob and the gangs so that our citizens will flourish."

"In other words Chris," Martha chipped in, "to win this war against desperation, the violence and tyranny we have to fight on all fronts, not just through charities, job creation or simple justice it all has to work together hand in hand."

Christopher smiled, relief oozed out his pores making him relax. He wasn't alone with this fight after all, when the dark clouds of his schizophrenia cleared he was determined to get justice for his wife and to put an end to the madness of the damned put on this city.

 

The staring between Harvey and Rachel did not stop at the table, frustrating the hell out of Bruce, he just saw red. He couldn't even pay attention to the adult conversation he would normally listen to, a bad habit according to his mum, 'at least she should be happy'.

"So what else did you learn at your R.G class this afternoon?," he asked attempting to gain Rachel's attention.

"Nothing much, just learnt how to balance the ball.. Some officials came, they were quite interested in Selina." she replied.

She wasn't even looking at him in response, not letting her eyes off Harvey when she spoke to him, so annoying.

"Who's Selina, is she as pretty as you?"

"Selina? she's 4," Bruce exclaimed, 'how ridiculous'.

"4 and a half, well almost," she corrected Bruce, to his once again opened mouth, "and yes, she is pretty, very pretty." directing her latter response to Harvey.

Bruce was not hungry any more, he leaned his chin on his fisted hand frustrated, 'this wasn't good'.

 

****************************************************************

 

It's been 3 weeks, 3 weeks of waking up early in the morning to take the puppy who came with the kitten, to the park to pee and shit. As if I don't have anything better to do, but of course like most little girls she had her Papi, wound up tight around her little finger... And that pout, why couldn't I say no to that pout?

"Look Papi, I found a kitten," Selina had come home from her R.G class with her mother, a kitten in her arm followed by a mutt.

"I can see that, but what's with the dog?"

"It followed her, I think they're friends. Can we keep them, PLEASE!" She pouted and looked at him with those eyes. 'Christ!'

That night was filled with noisy howling, and meowing as we learnt the hard way never to separate them again. We took them to the vet, were informed that the mutt was a Husky - Labrador mix, had flea shots for both puppy and kitten and presto! we received a hefty vet bill.

"Well well well, look who we have here, Brian Kyle!" An officer for the G.C.P.D spoke while approaching Brian.

Brian looked at them and swore under his breath, 'could this morning get any worse?'

"I told you once and I won't repeat again, . ."

"Oh come on Brian, we could really use your help, all you gotta do is get some information about what Falcone is up to from Fish and it'll be done."

" . NO, if I do this I will put my family in danger, now if you'd excuse me, I need to take my dog back to my daughter." He made his move to walk away but was stopped in his tracks.

"Your family is already in danger, and if you don't help, we'll make sure of that."

'Surprise surprise', G.C.P.D threatening a citizen and why did he get the feeling they were not there to catch Falcone..

Brian gave them a dirty look, if he could relive his life again he would have stayed on the straight and narrow and definitely would have stayed away from Mercedes, like his ma warned.

"Is that all you want? Information?"

"Sure."

"Yeah right! and you won't harass me again to do you another favour?"

"Come on Brian, you n me go way back, just this once."

"Okay, this will BE! the last favour." He warned the officer. 'Christ, now what the hell am I going to do if this whole thing back fires'.

 

****************************************************************

 

Looking long faced in his cereal bowl, Bruce rehashed the events from last night.. Harvey had all the moves which impressed Rachel. What could he do to impress her to make her look at him that way?

Martha walked in and noticed, "Hey! What's wrong, darling?," she cupped his small face with one hand and smoothed his hair with the other.

A thought came to him, it's February, "When is Valentines Day?"

Martha was surprised "On the 14th. Bruce why are you asking?, Do you like a girl?" She thought for a minute, he was home schooled, the only girls he came in contact with were Selina and Rachel, Hmm!

She arched her brow at him, and he confessed "I like Rachel."

She smile "My little man has a little crush."

"Awe Mum," he turned red, embarrassed.

"So what are you thinking of giving her for valentines."

"I don't know, what did Dad give you?"

"Hmm! Your father didn't exactly give me a present."

"He didn't?" Bruce was confused, 'what do you do if you don't give a girl a present for Valentines?'

"No, not for our first Valentines, he introduced me to La Havana and danced with me."

"And you liked that?"

"Of course I did, I married him," she saw the confusion and pressed on, "Every other man would have tried to wine and dine me at the most expensive restaurant, but not your father, he took me to a place where people were warm and it felt like I belonged. I was searching for a partner who believed in the things I did."

"Do you think Rachel will like La Havana?"

"What's there not to like at La Havana?, look you're just a boy, things will be confusing for now. I hope and wish you will find someone who will love you just as much as your father and I do, and find the bond that your father and I share. Life is too short to spend it with the wrong person."

"Can we go to La Havana later?"

She laughed, "You're not going to live this one alone are you? Okay, I'm sure we can make some arrangements."

 

****************************************************************

 

'Why did I agree to this?' It felt so wrong just being here. He entered the Night club with a simple purple neon sign of a fish. The interior was a contrast to La Havana the décor of mainly red, dark wood and gold. If you asked him. it almost looked like an expensive brothel. He looked around and there she was with Butch by her side.

'Play it cool Brian, let her come to you', he told himself. He sat in one of the cushioned booth, and looked at the menu.. They didn't look too bad considering they were new to the bistro seen, although there weren't much people around. 'I don't think it's because of the food'...

"Well well, look at what the cat dragged in?," a female voice purred as she eyed up and down at the specimen that was Brian Kyle. A spicy - MAN he was, long curly black hair, caramel skin, piercing blue green eyes, chiselled features and from what she remembered ripped muscles, all that she once loved, NO! all that she STILL LOVED which was not reciprocated.

"I've come to inspect the competition and repay the respect you paid us last time." He eyed her through his long lashes over the menu he held before him. She hasn't changed her beautiful façade hiding the sadistic, man eating, cold nature she truly was. He believed he loved her once, he knew better now learning from Maria real love didn't include cruel manipulations and isolation from his family.

"Really?" she arched a brow, the look on her face unconvinced.

As cunning as always, don't let her read you like a book Brian or we'll all have to deal with it. He jested for the waiter who walked by and ordered the braised tortellini and osso bucco trying hard to keep the charade.

"The air does smell good, lets just see about the taste."

"I should congratulate you on your expending family, even though it's 5 months overdue," she'll let it go for now, only this once.

"Thank-you," he kept it short, Mercedes and his family should be kept apart. ALWAYS!. "So what's been going on with you? What does Falcone get you to do now a days?"

"Why do you want to know?," she leaned in closer from across the table revealing more of her cleavage from her low cut dress, "Why all the sudden, are you interested in what I do?"

Her piercing cold light brown eyes sliced into his, searching for some clues, Does he miss this? does he miss me?

'Keep calm Brian.' The waiter arrived with his entrée. He coolly ate a tortellini before he responded.

"Just repaying the courtesy, you pay an interest of what goes on in my life, why is that Mercedes?"

Answering a question with a question, I can play that game, she thought.

"Doesn't the French drab, keep you satisfied for you to drag yourself down here?"

"You leave my wife out of this, and I'll let you know she keeps me very satisfied," he seethed between clenched teeth making his jaws twitch. OH! How she loved to kiss that jaw once, mmm!

"I satisfied you once, and I think I still know how to," she said with a husky voice.

Put off of his food, he stood up.. 'GOD! this was a total mistake! Fuck those officers..'

"The difference between you and Maria is that she sticks by the people she loves through thick and thin, she doesn't sell them out to the next big score and she doesn't need to use drugs to keep her man interested." He seethed in her ear.

Falcone walked in when he turned around.. 'FUCK!' The tension in the club escalated as Carmine Falcone cold grey gaze clashed with his blue-green, not pleased to see him here at all.

"Falcone." he stood tall in defiance, a stance his mother taught him.

"Kyle." the other man matched his stance.

Brian nodded, and walked straight out the door, when he got out, climbed on his motor bike and created a small distance. He then finally let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. 'FUCK!'

The air at Fish did not ease when Brian left, Fish was still sitting in the booth while Carmine Falcone approached her.

"What the hell was he doing here, Mercedes? I thought that you were done with that trash." No one else but the people who knew her in the past called her by her real name and in some way it made her vulnerable to them especially Brian and Carmine. Only difference with the 2 was one belonged in her heart and the other kept money flowing into her hip pocket.

"He came here to eat, and this is a public place, we're trying to run a little bistro during the day and a night club at night to keep the money rolling in. I can't afford to keep people away, even if they were my past lovers," she stated in a calm voice, trying not to rock the boat because this can get pretty volatile.

"You and I know that he is not just a past lover, Mercedes, and I cannot and will not stand by to watch that man come in a parade in front of what's mine."

'Oh for the love of God!', this insufferable man, she had endured years of his possessive ways in order to make a life for herself, and has been waiting for years for someone to take him out as expected, most king pins don't last very long. But Carmine Falcone was no ordinary King pin, he's out lasted them all and his monopoly over Gotham has made him untouchable.

"You don't have to fret, Carmine he's happily married with ankle biters, as I told you he only came to eat." What ever Brian was really up to, she'll have to keep Carmine out of the loop.

"I don't like this Mercedes, I don't like it at all."

Carmine Falcone loved money, power and women, one of them being Mercedes 'Fish' Mooney, she began as a young thief, who tenaciously tried to steal from him and in the process managed to steal his attention. The force of nature impressed him like no other woman and proved to be more fierce than any of the men working for him, hence why today she is his second in command. Like all his prized possessions he kept close guard of them, but he wasn't a fool he knows very well she could easily turn on him. Her so called loyalty was not because she loved him but it was for the lifestyle he opened for her to claim. She always did what she had to do to win.

 

****************************************************************

 

He sipped his cup of hot cocoa, mmm! It was one of the best he's ever had next to his Mum of course, and his Mum was having one too, she did as she promised bringing him here at La Havana. To the surprise of his Dad, Bruce cancelled his usual afternoons with him at the lab, Mum explain to him about my crush. 'Embarrassing now he knows!'

He was told that Selina wasn't back from her R.G class, he hasn't seen her for a while.

"Is there something else I can get for you, Guapo," asked Carmen who affectionately patted him at the base of his head.

'Yes, can you please reserve a seat for two next week? On the 14th of February."

"Of course, for you and your Mama?"

"No."

"Oh! with your Daddy then?"

"No! with a friend."

"OHHH! with a girl friend?," she asked with an arched brow and a big knowing smile.

'Embarrassing now everybody knows', "yes," he admitted, bowing his head trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"Jah jah jah," she laughed loudly and clapped her hand," bravo, bravo, are you going to dance?"

Bruce looked at her, red face, "I guess."

"Jah jah jah, have you danced before, you know with a girl?"

He looked at his mother, she was giggling and responded to Carmen "No."

"You know, I taught a lot of people how to dance, I taught your Dad," she reached her hand out to him, "would you like me to teach you?"

"Now?"

"Why not?," she took his smaller hand, "come, by the time I'm done with you you're going to dance, LIKE A CUBAN!"

Selina walked into the bistro after her R.G session, she spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Aunt Martha," she exclaimed.

Martha looked away from her son's dancing lesson, to see who was calling her.

"Selina," her smile widened, the little girl ran into her arms and sat on her knee, "look at you, you look gorgeous."

Selina was still dressed in her lime green track suit jacket, showing a lilac singlet inside, with black stirrup leggings and purple ankle warmers. Her hair was plaited into a bun on top of her head, making her wild colourful eyes pop out.

She beamed at Martha, looked to where she had been focusing a moment ago and started to giggle.

"Why is Yaya, teaching Bruce how to dance?"

"He plans to impress a girl."

Selina gasped, "a girl?, Who?"

"Rachel."

She giggled again, " I like Rachel."

"Me too." Martha beamed.

"You dance well the Danzon. See that wasn't hard, was it?," asked Carmen at a boy in deep concentration, trying to not step on Carmen's toes.

Bruce half grinned, "I guess not."

"Stop worrying, you're a natural," Carmen looked him straight in the eye, "if I didn't know you, I would have thought you were Cubano." The pride in her green eyes made Bruce snigger a thanks.

"What cha doing?," came a little voice from behind.

He spun around to find Selina, she looked different, her limbs looked a little longer, toned and the way she held herself.. Hmm!

"Learning how to dance."

"Ok," she said with a knowing glint in her eyes and a grin, with her hands behind her back swigging her body side to side, then her face lit up, "want to see Maggie?"

"Sure!" He shrugged and followed her through the Bistro's kitchen, to the Kyle living quarters upstairs.

When they reached the top, they were greeted by a gurgling shriek, to which Selina replied in a high voice, "HI! Maggie," she picked up her sister off the floor and peppered kisses on her rosy big cheeks, Maggie laugh out loud . She turned so that Maggie was facing Bruce, "say hi Bruce!," to which Maggie replied with another high pitch shriek.

Bruce's face lit up "Hi Maggie!"

"Do you want to hold her?"

Before he could reply, Maggie was handed to him, he was scared he would drop her but to his amazement she was as light as a feather.

"Are you kids hungry?," Brian asked from the living room entry.

Brian was half dressed, only wearing black jeans revealing all his tattoos on his muscled upper body, including his new one in the centre of his chest, a design of a heart with Gatita and Ángel written around it.

He was cool, Bruce thought, his Dad exercised but he didn't look like THAT! Brian looked very strong, he must do a lot of weights, maybe he should do some weights to look like that, might impress Rachel.

"I don't know about him, but I'm starving."

"Why don't you kids go play in the sunroom, I'll bring out something."

Maggie giggle and gurgled in his arms, she clung tightly to his blue sweater then planted a wet kiss on Bruce's jaw, he was getting the hang of this.

"Look I found a kitten," Selina said when they made their way to the Kyle private sunroom, where she picked up a black kitten who was curled up with a puppy.

"What's her name?"

"Isis."

"You named your cat after the Egyptian Goddess."

"Of course, she was found in the alley. My Mum tells me of stories at bedtime about Isis the goddess who helps people who have a hard time."

"Ok, so what's with the puppy?," Bruce asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh! he is her pet."

"He, is her pet? The cat has a pet dog? Selina that sounds crazy."

"No it doesn't," she said, then made faces at him.

"Ok, what did she name the dog?," he asked challenging her further.

"Shadow," she simply answered lifting her chin and straightening her back straighter defiantly.

The so called Shadow, came up to Bruce, sniffed his feet, looked up at him, then made his way back to his spot and curled up... Bruce noticed that he almost had the same wild eyes like Selina of blue with brown specks.

"So how do you know, Isis named him Shadow?," 'now how is she going to answer that?'

"He follows her everywhere, and she meowed it to me."

"She meowed it to you?, Selina!"

"I told her many names and she liked it better."

'Argg!' his head was spinning there weren't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," a laugh came from the door. Brian came just in time with some food to hear their hilarious bantering. He placed the food on the near by table, wiped the tears from his eyes. "You two racquet like an old couple." He took Maggie from Bruce, "come, mi Ángel," and left them be, they could still hear him laughing loudly down the hall way.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, like a freaking old couple." It was just what he needed after such a stressful day.

 

****************************************************************

 

Carmine Falcone never liked taking chances, he kept his wife and his other women separate from each other, same as he did other things in his life, always looking over his shoulders, always scheming the perfect way to get rid of obstacles in his way, and always making sure that the people under him were either well paid, bribed, threatened or wiped out. He always had someone watching in all corners of this city, nothing went on unnoticed. That's why he was pissed when he saw Brian Kyle at Fish, a little birdy told him about the G.C.P.D talking to him while on his morning walks and he also knew about Mercedes little rendezvous at La Havana, he left it alone then, but now the situation seemed to have risen again, among other important things.

Kyle was a growing weed in his garden, and needed to be pulled out but in order to do so he needed to create an illusion... he grinned thinking of the perfect solution to his weed problem.

 

****************************************************************

 

Selina sat with her sister in her lap, watching her parents dance. La Havana was famous for turning on the romance for Valentines, like no other places in Gotham. They would emphasize on elaborate dishes, candle lit dinners and red roses, sure La Havana had those but no one else had the Latin passion that made Valentines day that extra special. The Bistro Sunroom were heated with outdoor heaters and the fire pit, Fairy lights were placed above close to the glass ceiling making it look like stars, and the live band played the sweetest tunes from Cuba.

Bruce and Rachel were at there separate table with his parents somewhere close by. He swallowed hard this was more difficult than he thought, how on earth did Harvey do this. His cheeks were burning knowing his parents were going to tease him endlessly, not to mention Selina, he eyed her from the corner of his eyes to where she was sitting, in fits of giggles. 'Ignore her Bruce'.

"Did you like the food?," he eagerly asked his date.

"Yeah, it was good, I've never had Cuban food before."

"Really, I have it all the time."

"I know, I live with you remember?"

Bruce grinned "Yeah."

"Would you like to dance before or after dessert?"

Rachel didn't know what to think, she has always wanted to know what it was like to go on a date and when Bruce asked her on one, she couldn't resist. But now she felt guilty, she liked him, she really did but her heart wasn't in it and she didn't know how to tell him.

She looked around, there were lots of people dancing, they would be to busy looking in each others eyes to notice, they should dance now.

"Before."

Bruce grinned from ear to ear, 'Oh! no, did I give him the wrong idea?'

He awkwardly led her to the floor, he was slightly shaky with anticipation, and elation. He busily concentrated on the task at hand, hand in the middle of her back, not too low and not too high, arms out, step forward, and don't step on her toes. She surprisingly found it easy to follow his lead.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" She didn't recall any dance lessons at the manor.

"Carmen taught me," he admitted, with a goofy grin on his face. He was dancing with Rachel, really dancing with her, 'beat that Harvey'.

"Oh!,Look at them, he's growing so fast," the nostalgia was hitting Martha hard.

Thomas spun her around, and swayed her some more, "he's just taking after his father," he whispered in her ears his lips touching her ear lobes. 'Wow the things he could still do to me', she grinned up at him and smacked his arm.

"Don't give him those ideas, he's too young." She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer so she could cradle under his jaw.. 'mmmm! this was, nice'.

The music changed to something more up tempo, he didn't learn this, he froze.

"I think we should get some dessert now," he said suddenly.

"Yes, lets." She wanted this night to end as quickly as possible, she was feeling so bad.

"The chocolate flan is the best."

"I don't really like chocolate remember, I prefer strawberries."

"Oh yeah, sorry," 'stupid! stupid! stupid! how can you forget? then again do they have something with strawberries here? Way to go Bruce'. He looked around to find Carmen, she was personally looking after them this evening, 'hope she can pull a rabbit out of a hat', he thought. When she noticed he was looking for her, she immediately approached their table.

"Is their anything I can get you, mi Hermoso Principe?"

He indicated to Carmen that he wanted to say something in her ear, "Do you have any dessert with strawberries?'

"I think I can arrange something, by the way you danced like a true Cubano," she whispered back, than straightened up and turned to Rachel. "How would you like a slice of coconut cheese cake with freshly grown strawberry from the garden for dessert?"

Rachel beamed she loved strawberries, "that's sounds good, thanks." Carmen smiled looking prouder, her green eyes glistening. Bruce gaped she did pull rabbits out of the hats.

Having had a very long day, Selina started to look tired, and her Maman noticed.

"Chaton, why don't you go up to bed, I'll come up later with Maggie Ange."

She groggily nodded and started to make her way to their private quarters when she noticed a blond girl outside in the small court yard, she looked hungry, skinny, her hair and dark clothes were quite messy. Her Yaya would often feed some hungry kids off the street, maybe she could do one last thing before she went to bed. "Hi, what's your name?" The girl startled looked at Selina with wide grey eyes, her skin of darker caramel and bleached blond hair made it pop out. The girl cocked her head to one side, it reminded Selina of Shadow when he was curious about something.

"Holly," she replied with a small voice. She looked bigger than her, almost looked like the young waiters who worked here.

'"Stay here," Selina ran back into the Bistro Kitchen, she went straight to where they baked fresh bread, they always had fresh bread. She also grabbed some left over meat from someone's plate, which was brought back from the restaurant and ran back out again. "Here you go, I'm tired I'm going to sleep now, I had a long day."

Holly watched Selina climb up the stairs, she moved like a cat, she liked cats. Her stomach rumbled, the smell of the food that the little girl brought her made her really hungry, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and it was food from the garbage. She greedily took a bite, it tasted like heaven, the bread melted at the slightest touch of her tongue and the meat was flavoursome, she didn't eat food like this often because no one in this city is kind enough to give away food like that.

 

****************************************************************

 

With Maggie collapsed in her arms, Maria made her way up the stairs, not noticing the dark figure lurking in the court yard. She checked in on Selina, who was splayed over her bed with lilac sheet mangled around her little body... She chuckled "I don't think she'll ever change." she whispered to fast asleep Maggie. She then made her way to the corner of her bedroom, where Maggie's crib belonged and placed her in there. "I better catch up on my sleep too, it's been a long day."

 

****************************************************************

 

Holly thought about what she had to do, making sure that she wasn't spotted again, she shut down the water main, then waited until the coast was clear and did exactly as she was told. She noticed that most of the customers have left, and the staff were dwindling too. Perfect, she rolled some pallets under the ovens as she was told, then carefully made her way out, she supposedly had 30 seconds, luckily for her she moved fast like a cat too. She made it across the street through the side alley the court yard has access to, and waited to see what was meant to happen. 'BOOM.' She gasps, 'did I do that?'..

The shock of the explosion, caused a sudden panic, as flames engulfed the bistro's kitchen area and flames were spreading fast in all directions.

"FUCK! the kitchen is blocked," Brian swore, panicking about the safety of his girls. He, Carmen and Stephen led the patrons and staff outside, Brian rushing into the alley for the back access to the rear living quarters. To his horror he found that the wooden stairs leading up to their home were ablaze with fire too. "FUCK."

Maria woke up with the shock of the bang, as did her baby girls, Maggie crying out loud out of fear and Selina was by her side wild eyes wide open in distress.

"Come my cheris, lets get out of here.?" Maggie in her arms and Selina hanging to her night dress, she encouraged them to duck low, in order not to breathe in the smoke that were quickly engulfing the place. She then gathered the pets, 'can't forget about the pets'.

When they reached outside, they discovered their way out was blocked by a wall of flames, they were stuck on their wooden balcony.

"MARIA! OVER HERE!" Brian shouted, he was standing on a chair, gesturing for them to jump.

"OKAY," She motioned for Selina to go first but she wouldn't. "Maggie first."

"That's very sweet Chaton, but if she goes first your Papi will have to carry her and he won't be able to help anyone else." She was so proud of her precious little girl, of both her girls they were the center of her world along with the man that helped her create them.

Tears of fear and shock pooled Selina's green-amber-blue eyes, "ok," she mumbled.

"Je t'aime tres, tres, fort, go I'll be with you soon."

Selina obeyed, climbing over the balcony fence, she look down, it was quiet high.

"Come Gatita, I promise I'll catch you mi preciosa."

She closed her eyes and jumped, feeling strong arms catch her and hold her close in an embrace.

When she opened her eyes she was put on the ground and she could see the flames where getting close to her Maman, Maggie, Isis and Shadow. NO! Terror gripped her.

Maria peppered crying Maggie's sad little face with kisses, "Je t'aime aussi tres, tres, fort mon Ange." She looked at Brian "Make sure you catch her," she warned.

"I promise. Bebe, please hurry."

She let Maggie go over the balcony fence, and signed in relief when her Papi caught her.

Brian quickly handed Maggie to Selina, eager to speed up things.

He caught Isis first, then Shadow, the fire getting hotter.

"NOW YOUR TURN!" he shouted.

Maria climbed over the fence, and jumped into her husband's arms. She clung onto him her arms like a vice, 'God he feels good'...

Carmen came to check on them and was horrified to see the rear of her bistro in flames too. She rounded up everyone to the front, impatiently wanting to get them to safety.

Stephen was missing when they reached the front, "Where did he go?" Carmen asked Manu their chef.

"He went back inside, there was someone still in there."

Before Brian could react, Maria ran into the building to fetch her father in law..

"Maria! Stop!," he cried out, but she didn't listen, she had already left and Carmen held him back, she didn't want him to be putting his life in danger too. 'Damned stubborn woman'.

The sounds of the fire brigade came closer, when the people at the front heard a terrifying crash inside the building.

"Dios mios," Carmen gasped, frozen with dread, with Maggie crying in her arms.

"MAMAN! POP!" Selina screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to lunge towards the building but her Papi stopped her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Is there anyone in there?" A man asked, they turned around to find the voice belonged to the Chief Fireman.

"Yes, my wife and my father." He was numb, keeping a strong hold of Selina, who was hysterical, trying to loosen her Papi's grip, she wanted her Maman, NOW!.

The Fireman nodded, he and his team went to work.

He focused on his breathing, his heart thumping loudly, determined not to loose it now.. It all felt surreal, a blanket was thrown over him. Looking up he realised everyone had one too. Where is Maria? Where is Dad? Why aren't they coming out. Her body was limp out of sheer exhaustion, from her wilful attempt to go to her mother, he kissed her closed eyes, his little fire cracker. He pulled her closer and encase the blanket tighter around them. Then the bile started to rise from the pit of his stomach, when the men reappeared, his mother beside him quelled her cries by covering her mouth.

"The paramedics will look after your daughters while we have a chat," the Chief Fireman informed them in a voice much too solemn to give any good news, 'NO! OH GOD NO!'

He watched his daughters being carried away, "We regret to inform you that we found 3 bodies in the main room, they may have suffered from smoke inhalation, and the plaster from the ceiling collapsed on them. To be formal we will need you to confirm the bodies at the morgue."

Carmen collapsed in Brian's arms. wailing loud cries of pain and torture, while Brian became more numb. 'I should have been the one running into the building not her'... then the most sickening thought came to him, 'Your family is already in danger, and if you don't help, we'll make sure of that.' 'it's all because of me, this happened because of, me!'

 

****************************************************************

 

Chapter 5 - ATTEMPS TO PUT DENTS IN CRIME

* Thomas supports a friend who wants to make big changes in Gotham

* Martha makes progress

* A depressed father and his families attempt to look after him

* A little girl fights on

Guest stars: Christopher Dent - Slam Bradley - Lucius Fox - Jim Gordon


	5. Chapter 5 Attempts To Put Dents In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas supports a friend who wants to make big changes in Gotham
> 
> Martha makes progress
> 
> A depressed father and his families attempt to look after him
> 
> A little girl fights on
> 
> Guest Star: Lucius Fox, Christopher Dent, Roger Elliot, Jim Gordon, Slam Bradley

He was startled awake by someone tapping him on the shoulder. His eyes flew open, he took in the sight of his best friend all dressed up.. looking at the clock, the time was 1:10 a.m, he panicked, "what's wrong Alfred?," he whispered, checking on his wife lying next to him, still fast asleep and sighed a short lived relief. He didn't have late nights anymore, since focusing on his work at the lab.. So something was definitely wrong.

"Thomas, there's been a grave incident at La Havana after you left," Alfred said quietly remembering not to be too formal, Thomas requested him to only refer him as 'Sir' in presence of acquaintances, as part of their smoke screen they kept when they weren't with family or close friends.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, his clear blue eyes wider now.

"Thomas? What is it?," Martha croaked from her sleepy state.

"Something has happened sweet heart," he quickly explained, "So tell me Alfred what's going on?"

"Miss Thompkins called 7 minutes ago, she has been informed that La Havana has been sabotaged, an arsonist has deliberately attacked the bistro."

"MY GOD," Martha gasped, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Thomas asked jumping out of bed, making his way to the massive built in wardrobe to change.

"I'm afraid so, there has been two casualties," he answered bowing his head, remembering how he himself received the news of the demise of his late wife and their new born baby. 'Such tragedies'.

Thomas face paled, Oh no! "Who were they, Alfred?" His voice was shaky as were his hands and legs... 'Oh God!'

"Stephen , Maria and Pedro."

"NO!," whimpered Martha as tears started to flow from her eyes, she thought of the girls, they lost their mother, they are so young.. She sprung out of bed, joining Thomas..

"Could you please inform Sarah that we will be leaving Alfred, she may have to keep an eye on Bruce," he nodded to her and left, she turned to Thomas, "I'm coming with you, the girls they must..," she couldn't continue, just couldn't say it, 'Oh God Maria'... Thomas knew what she was thinking, as the dutiful Godfather, he was thinking about Selina, and poor little Magdalene. He could relate to such pain he himself loosing a parent as a boy.

Reaching out he pulled Martha in his arms and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

 

*********************************************************************

 

All numb, he was all numb, in the ambulance, all the way to the hospital, even at the morgue when he looked at the lifeless bodies of his father and wife, the love of his life.. he. was. just. NUMB!. 'I did this, I. FUCKING. DID. THIS'.. 'I killed my babies' Maman and their Pop. I fucking got them killed'.. His chest constricted, he was finding it hard to breathe, thanked God the paramedics took his girls because right now, he wasn't fit to be a father, so he thought.

Carmen had to be sedated, she completely lost it when she was told of the news, 'how are the girls going to react?' His head started to pound even harder, 'Oh God'. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come, and he couldn't breathe.

"Brian? Are you alright?"

He looked up, it was Thomas, Martha was by his side, who reminded him of Maria and how in love they were and it happened, tears rolled over his chiseled cheeks. He couldn't stop her from going into the bistro, he had it all and lost it. Thomas couldn't imagine the thought of losing Martha, he pulled Brian in a bear hug, his large hand tapping his back, as he finally cried. They were led here by the nurse, Martha and Alfred looked through the glass window to the room next door, the girls were fast asleep, Selina on one bed, Maggie in a crib and Carmen in another bed.

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Oh my God! Jim who would do such a thing?," Leslie could barely contain her shock, let alone speak. Her relationship with Jim Gordon, have endured for almost 2 years and it granted her some access to some information, which he was not willing to share with his former partner... She often wondered why, and often thought of asking him but of course she'd chickened out, because she sensed he still loved Barbara and she just couldn't compete with that.

"I have no idea, right now we are investigating, besides you know I can't tell you everything," he whispered back to her.

"To think of anyone who would want to harm the Kyles and Carmen, who's done so much for the homeless kids in this city, it's just wrong!"

He rested his forehead against hers, after Barbara left him, he felt confused, alone and angry, her mysterious disappearance left him empty. While working on a case this passionate doctor help him solve a murder, the victim under her care died after months under induced coma, she documented all the injuries which helped a lot. A coffee as a gesture of thanks, turned into dinner, and dinner turned into a date. They learnt they shared a dedication to their individual professions, and solving problems.

"When do you think will be a good time to interview Carmen and Brian Kyle?," he asked softly.

"Why don't you give me a call later on in the morning and we'll take it from there."

"Okay, I better get back to work... this case will need resolving fast." He leaned in closer and captured her luscious lips with his, kissing her deeply savoring her taste for the long hours ahead of him.

"Okay, I'll catch you tonight?," she questioned against his lips.

"Wouldn't miss it." With that he left.

She straighten herself and made her way down the hospital hall to checked on her patients. The sight of Alfred surprised her, who was she kidding Thomas and Martha were not like those stuffy multi-millionaires, they hated formalities, they loved being among their closest friends and family. He turned his head slightly catching a glimpse of her from the glass panel of the door. Her soulful brown eyes, her tanned skin and the way her dark soft curl framed her face were always magnetic, too bad he had gotten over his own misfortunes too late, some lucky detective has already snatched her.

"Martha, Thomas," she softly greeted them as she entered the room, "Alfred." She was glad that the look of devastation in his eyes were fading, he deserved happiness. She turned her attention to Brian, to see the haunted flash in his eyes, it tugged at her heart.

"Brian you will need to get some sleep, it's been a traumatic evening and it's not going to help your girls to see you fall apart," she said gently touching his shoulder, as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

"So you made your decision Brian?," Martha probed gently, "you and your family will stay with us until everything gets sorted?"

"I... I will need to check with my Mother first in the morning." His head was still thumping and throbbing, he couldn't think straight even after the emotional outburst, the numbness returned.

"Okay," she bent down to kiss him on the cheek, "take care of yourself and try to get some sleep."

Leslie shuffled in her pockets of her white doctors coat, and took out a bottle of Valium, took out a couple of pills and headed it to him, with a glass of water, "this should help."

"Thanks," he mumbled vaguely.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Thomas squeezed his shoulders, again thinking he would be in the same state if he ever lost Martha, or any of what was left of his family.

"I am sorry for your loss," Alfred said from a distant, meaning every word.. he knew how this feels.

Leslie followed them all into the foyer, knowing well they will have questions.

"Do you think he will be alright?," asked Thomas his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know exactly, from my professional point of view time will tell. He depended a lot on Maria, she made it possible for him to have a different life after he left behind the drugs, stealing and Fish Mooney. He is a different man because of her and take her out of his life... I'm afraid only time will tell."

Thomas was satisfied with her answer, she was not only brilliant in medicine, her natural intuition for psychology was genius, making her a well sorted doctor, he felt honoured to have left his position here at the hospital to her.

"You're doing a great job Leslie," he patted her arm, a proud mentor seeing his protégé accomplish all that he taught her, "just make sure you also look after yourself." Knowing how persistent and strong willed she was, always putting others before her.

Martha hugged her, "I'll call in tomorrow, I'm not going to take no as an answer, they will have to stay at the manor after such an ordeal."

Leslie smiled at her, her admiration for this woman grew every time she saw her.

"Oh! before I forget, would it be possible for you to take these home," she made her way to her office, in a corner there were a puppy and a kitten sleeping in a box, "they belong to Selina."

"Of course," Thomas bent down to pick up the box, "Bruce mentioned Selina's kitten having a pet dog," He chuckled a little, remembering the funny story.

"I also recommend if you want some sleep, to not separate them."

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Good morning Chris," Thomas greeted his surprised friend after he opened the door, "may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, come in."

Christopher Dent had just watched this mornings news before going to his office, he was familiar with La Havana knowing well it's associations with the Waynes. It was an important place, it offered a refuge for the people of Gotham who didn't want to deal with seedy citizens of this city.

"You heard," Thomas noticed the seriousness on the other man's face.

Christopher just nodded, "It's exactly what I want to fight for in my campaign, there is no doubt in my mind that somewhere in this some gang or mobsters are behind this."

"I have no doubt either, I am beginning to get so sick and tired of hearing over and over again about the violence and the corruption that plagues our city. Many good families have built Gotham with their bare hands only to see it now being destroyed by greed, power and evil."

"I know what you mean."

"My friend, I have no doubt with what you've lost and gone through."

"Have you seen the family yet?"

"Yes I have, Brian is devastated and the girls are going to be..." he sighed " look I need you to meet me at my office this afternoon if you can spare the time, I have arranged for people I trust to show up."

"I'll clear my afternoon, consider me there."

"Thank-you Chris." Thomas claps both his hands over his, he was on a mission now, a mission to have Gotham stand tall once more and Christopher Dent was the right man to help him do it.

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Wake up sleepy head!," She told her son, while opening the curtain than sat by his side on the bed.

Bruce was reluctant to open his eyes, his little date last night went a little pear shaped after they returned home, for some reason Rachel ran off as soon as the car stopped. 'What was wrong? Didn't she like me?' Bruce buried his face in the pillow, he was not looking forward for the embarrassment this morning will bring.

"Sweetheart, before we start our day I want to talk to you about something."

"Please Mum, I don't really want to talk about last night, it was humiliating."

Taken aback, Martha was confused for a minute, "Oh, I'm not talking about that."

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Bruce looked at her, she looked tired, dark circles all around her eyes, 'Hmmm!'

"What's wrong?"

"There was a very bad incident at La Havana after we left. Someone put fire to the place," she swallowed hard trying to read her son's concerned face, "there were people that got hurt..."

"Selina? Maggie?," he interrupted color disappearing from his cheeks.

"No! Stephen, Maria and Pedro."

"Are they OK Mum?."

Tears welled up in her eyes, thinking of the poor girls without their mother and the loss of dear friends, "no," she breathed out through tears, and Bruce's stomach started to sink, "they died baby, they died trying to help one another."

Bruce hugged his Mum, guilt crept in a little, he was worried about his disappointing date and his special friends lost their Mother. She patted him on his back, he was always thoughtful. "Come, you'll have to help me take the animals to do their business."

"Huh? What animals?."

 

*********************************************************************

 

"So Brian, tell me what happened last night?," Jim asked in an assertive manner. He checked in with Leslie as he promised and was permitted to see his subjects, late in the morning before lunch.

Brian Kyle looked like a broken man, and despite the pills he was given to relax the night before, he was a wreck and he only got 2 hours of sleep filled with the events of the night before, it wasn't much of a restful sleep.

"My home and my family's bistro went up in flames."

"Do you know who would do such a thing?"

Brian looked Jim Gordon in the eyes, weighing up what kind of man he was. He has heard from people that this cop was not like the others, but how could you really tell they all ended up the same in the end, corrupted!.

"Me, it was me," he confessed.

"Dios mios, Brian stop saying that.. it is not your fault, it. was. not. your. fault." Stated Carmen sitting beside him.

Jim looked at him for a moment, at first shocked, but his gut instinct told him other wise and his gut instinct has led him out of trouble many times.

"Please do not continue saying what you are telling me if it's not true, there could be dire consequences, think about your daughters, who ever did this and is out to harm your family they could still be out there."

Brian snapped his head up, with wide blue-green eyes looking up at Jim from where he was leaning on the window sill. "Then you better take them from me, take them as far as you can because I... I'm not fit to be their father."

"STOP THIS!," Carmen now enraged with her son, "Why are you doing this? Why are you saying things that are not true?"

She lost her husband, lost one of her best employees and lost the closest woman she had as a daughter who has left behind her babies without a mother, people that she loved, her heart was breaking but her will was stronger.

"You look me in the eyes Brian," she grabbed his face forcing him to look at her, fierce piercing green eyes met his, "Why are you saying those stupid things?"

"Because my past came to bite me in the ass Ma," he screamed back, he angrily looked at Jim his partner Bullock was also there in front of the door, "the God damned G.C.P.D wanted me to question Mooney about Falcone, and threatened my family... I went to fish and didn't carry through... so you see I!. AM! . RESPONSIBLE!" He broke down , kneeling to the ground his arms limp. His mother held him in her arms, tears pouring from her eyes knowing how much he hurt.

Jim couldn't help but feel saddened, he has bared witness of how much Gotham City has taken from good families and this morning was a fine example of it.

He quietly took Bullock aside, "Let's just take the first half of that statement out and work on the last one... I want to know who are those two jerks and take it from there."

When Jim stepped outside with Bullock, he was met by Leslie, her shift was almost over, she was waiting for Martha to pick her patients.

"So how did it go?," She questioned and was met by worried blue eyes, "what's wrong?"

"We'll need to keep an eye on Brian, he's insisting last night was his fault and his doing."

"You don't believe him do you?" she matched his concerns, "he's been doing that all morning."

"Of course not," he assured her, "the time frame is wrong and it's a classic survivors guilt."

"I know," she bowed her head, thinking how they had to tell Selina this morning and the pools of tears that flooded those wild eyes. As her godmother, she felt so connected to her, she's her responsibility now and like she vowed on the day of Selina's baptism she will protect and be there for her, including little Maggie.

"I will find who did this, and they will face the consequences," Jim vowed.

Martha and Bruce walked down the halls of the Gotham General Hospital, he cut his session with Jerry his tutor short today, his mum thought it be a good idea he come along and be there for Selina.

When they reached their room Carmen was sitting in a chair her eyes puffy from crying, she had Maggie in her arms she was being bottle fed, something she was having a little hard time adjusting because she had been nursed by Maria, Martha's heart constricted at the thought.

Bruce walked up to where Selina was lying in her bed, looking vaguely out the window, her wild eyes that sparkled full of mischief and vigor were replaced by a dull unfamiliar sheen. He didn't know what to say, he himself a boy who had everything. He looked at her tiny hand and reached for it with his own, and squeezed it, she didn't look away from the window but she squeezed back. So he decided he'd hold her hand for as long as he could.

 

*********************************************************************

 

"I have made up my mind Carmen," Martha said with a voice heavy with sad emotions, "you all are coming to stay at the manor, I will not accept a no... I cannot bare to see your family fall apart, not like this."

"Martha please, we don't want to impose, your family have done so much for us already, it's..."

"Oh please, impose? you know very well you are all more than friends, families stick together and we are practically family after all these years," she insisted. She was good at that, hence why she was such a successful business woman.

Carmen was too emotional to argue at this point, drained from worry about her depressed son, she needed to keep her remaining strength for the girls, her precious little girls.

She nodded, "Muchas Gracias, it means a lot to us."

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Mr Dent, this way please," Thomas's secretary led Christopher Dent to his office, where there were three other men besides Thomas.

His office hasn't changed from the last time he saw it, dark mahogany office table, with matching bar on the side, black leather swivel chair all in classic art deco style, overlooking a magnificent view of Gotham. Funny, he thought, it looked so peaceful from up here, while down below it's a dog eat dog world.

"Christopher," Thomas calmly came up to him to shake his hand, "glad you could make it." He walked him further into the room, "I'd like you to meet my senior engineer Lucius Fox, Roger Elliot who I'm working with on our cancer project and private investigator Slam Bradley, who services Stephen and I used a lot in the past, while he worked here as our security officer. And gentlemen this is Christopher Dent, talented judge who will campaign to run for Mayor."

"Mrs. Wayne is on her way sir," the secretary informed Thomas. He smiled at her, "Thank-you Agnes, and please could you bring everyone some coffee, that would be great." "Sure."

He invited everyone to sit on the leather lounges , as they all sat Martha entered the room just in time.

"Gentlemen," she greeted shaking everyone's hand, kissed her husbands cheek, "darling."

"We're here today because we all have the same goal, and the same agenda, which is to bring Gotham back to it's glory." she sighed, it has been a very eventful fourteen hours but she had to press on, " as we discussed evenings ago Christopher, we need to fight on all fronts reasons why you are all here."

"As you may all be aware, the mobs and gangs of this city have informants and infiltrators working for them in order to keep themselves ahead, they are against any progression of other companies because when people have jobs and earning a decent wage they loose their strong hold on the helpless, the vulnerable and the desperate," continued Thomas in sync with his wife.

"Our company is on the verge of expanding quiet significantly, and with that comes risks and opportunities for us to carry on with our mission," she looked at her husband, and went on, " we have spent countless moments planning this, and last night brought some urgency to our quest."

"That's where you all here come in, Lucius I want you to be my second in command, Martha and I will teach you all the ropes you will need in business , we know you are going to exceed our expectations."

"I don't know what to say, I've never expected this." Lucius thought he was just an engineer.

"Chris, Thomas and I will start with $2 million for your campaign, it will be significant for you to be mayor, it will mean a reduction in corruption in all sectors."

" We've hired Slam Bradley here, to investigate all our affairs, employees, business associations, just about everyone, we need to make sure that our dealings are clean and he will be of great use for you Chris. You will need people you can trust on your campaign," Thomas interjected.

"Roger our project is going as planned, and with Lucius inventions, by this time next year we will be needing a major workforce and creating prosperity for Gotham."

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Did you take Shadow for a walk?" he asked.

"YESSSS!" Selina hissed in frustration.

"Did you feed Isis?"

"Grrrr! Of course BRUCE!, they're my pets."

One month has past since her Pop and Maman died, the fire that ravaged that bistro thankfully did not cause much more damage to their living quarters. Some cleaning up and reparations had to be done while they stayed at the Manor. Unreplaceable photos, memories and clothes fortunately remained causing a nostalgia that overwhelmed her whole family, even little Maggie. Her Maman's clothes would comfort her little sister for a while, only problem was they had to be washed and her scent were washed away too..

"Do you miss her?," he asked, then he thought what a stupid question when the tears flooded those wild eyes.

"What do you think?," she was angry, nothing was the same, everything changed just like that.

"I... I didn't mean to make you cry." He came to visit with his parents, he missed Selina's pets he was liking taking care of them while they stayed at the Manor, and he was on a mission to see Selina smile again... but every time he tried there was a wall there he couldn't understand, 'how could he?'

"There you are," Carmen entered their private upstairs sun-room, she walked up to Selina and knelt before her, "we should get you ready for your R.G class."

"I don't want to go," tears flowing on her cheeks, 'Maman won't be there either'.

"Preciosa, we talked about this," her heart ached, but life had to go on, "la vida no es facil Selina, life is never easy. Your Mama wanted so many things for you and Maggie, as we all do," she paused and held her little face in her hand and looked her in the eyes, "where ever you are, what ever you do, your Mama will always be with you, always watching you. She'll be so sad seeing you like this, she gave you a gift when she showed you rhythmic gymnastics, so you can't stop now."

Selina thought for a moment, her Maman would be disappointed if she stopped her gymnastics, besides she did like it too.

Bruce watched, hoping her Yaya finally got to her, he really missed her.

"OKAY!," Selina said at last.

All the way through her afternoon class, while running lapse, stretching, skipping ropes, she thought how different it was. Her Maman had taught her everything for so long she couldn't remember when it started, Sam was great but wasn't her.

Her thoughts drifted to her Papi, he was supposed to come out of hospital today, they said he was sick, she just thought he looked very sad, nothing looked wrong with him, so why was he sick? She missed him terribly. All she wanted to do is crawl onto his lap, press her cheek to his chest, that always made her feel better, or playing games with him, they'd always have a ball chasing each other.

"You did so well Selina, I'm glad you're back we really missed you," Sam said, gently cradling her shoulder.

It was the end of their class, Yaya returned to pick her up, Maggie was in her arms. They joined her looking at the framed picture they had of her Maman. It was the one when she was at the 1988 Olympics in Seoul, South Korea. She was dressed in a beautiful white leotard, encrusted with diamanté that shone brilliantly in all sorts of colours, she stood on one leg, keeping balance on the tip of her toes with the other leg up, bent at the knee, the ball of her foot almost touching the top of her head. She looked so beautiful, especially with the red ribbon that swirled around her.. Selina wants to be just like that, like her Maman, she always has.. If it's true that her Maman is always watching, then this is what she should do..

 

*********************************************************************

 

"Papi, I brought you dinner. I cooked it."

Carmen quietly watched from the doorway, hiding from them. It's been a few weeks since Brian returned from the hospital, his breakdown over the death of Stephen and Maria had consumed him, and now he was home, still somewhat broken. Leslie had mentioned to her how important it is for him to recognise what he has to live for, but it was hard when he would close himself in his room. Selina missed her Papi, so she concocted a plan, instead of going to hand him his food herself, she got Selina to do it.

"Did you cook it yourself?," a surprised hint of a smile crept his face, seeing Selina with a bandana covering her head and a plate of food in her hands. He missed his Gatita.

"Um! no, Yaya helped me," she admitted.

She handed the plate to him, there was a lot of food. "I'm really not that hungry," he said looking at her in the dim light, how could he resist that pout or those pleading eyes?

"Have you eaten yet, Gatita?."

She shook her little head, "No, not yet."

"Want to help me eat all of this?"

"Okay!," she jumped on the bed beside him as he took a bite of the Arroz con Pollo, Chicken with rice.

"Mmm, this is good," surprised again, and a smile crept upon Selina's little face, a rare smile these days.

Carmen smiled to herself while she watched, stood back against the wall and sighed a relief. Optimism flowed through her, she pushed away the clouds of doubts, thinking maybe after all they went through there were some hope...

 

*********************************************************************

 

Chapter 6 - THE PLOT THICKENS

* Enemies are stirred

* A little girl finds it hard to overcome more tragedy

* Someone takes drastic actions for bigger rewards

* Selina doesn't feel like she fits in but makes progress in other parts of her life

* A couple decides to go their separate ways

Guest stars: Carmine Falcone - Fish Mooney - Lionel Luthor - Sal Maroni - Roger Elliot - Christopher Dent - Jim Gordon - Lionel Luthor


	6. Chapter 6  The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies are stirred
> 
> A little girl finds it hard to overcome more tragedy
> 
> Someone takes drastic actions for bigger rewards
> 
> Selina doesn't feel like she fits in but makes progress in other parts of her life
> 
> A couple decides to go their separate ways
> 
> Guest stars:   
> Carmine Falcone  
> Fish Mooney  
> Lionel Luthor   
> Sal Maroni   
> Roger Elliot   
> Jim Gordon   
> Rachel Dawes

There was not a cloud in the sky, not a single one, and the sun was so bright, sweet scents of flowers in the air indicated it was spring, a glorious sunny spring day.

But it wasn't glorious for her, she had been crying so much she now had to suck in air to breathe, her lungs , her heart ached, oh how her little heart ached so much. She was standing close to her Yaya, Maggie now 18 months old was sitting in her lap. Yaya gave her a dummy so she'd keep quiet, it wasn't a good time to play, of course she wouldn't know, because she's little.

"We are gathered here today, to say farewell to our beloved, Son, Father and Friend Brian Kyle, who has gone to the hands of God."

This was the third time she's been to a funeral, the first one was for her Pop and Maman, the second was for poor Pedro and today it was for …. "NO!" She screamed, not able to bare the pain of seeing the coffin being lowered into the ground. It was too much, TOO MUCH! She had to get away, she turned on her heals and she ran. She did the best she could, she looked after him, she hugged him tight every night before bed, why did he leave her?

"Preciosa, come here I need to talk to you about something," he said then.

"About what?," she asked scrunching her face which made him smirk a little, his feisty Gatita.

"You are growing fast, into a very beautiful girl."

"O...kay," she said slowly wondering why he was saying this, it's not their normal conversations.

He cupped her little face with his massive hands and looked into her wild eyes, in it he caught a glimpse of the people that he loved, green of his mother's, the speck of blue of his father's and the amber of the person he missed most, Maria's.

"You and Maggie are the best things that's ever happened to me," his voice hoarse with emotions, "don't ever forget that Selina."

She looked at him, he was always sad since her Maman died. She tried to cheer him up, but somehow she never could because the sadness would always return. "I promise I won't forget."

"There are going to be boys who will want to have you and keep you just to play with, they won't be worth your time because you're much too special for that.. They will need to love you, cherish and respect you, to deserve you, Gatita."

"Ew! Dad I'm only 5, boys are gross."

He chuckled "What about Bruce?"

"Bruce?," she thought about it and rolled her eyes, "he's just Bruce."

"No matter who they are Preciosa, remember you deserve the best, you always will."

The following day when she came back from school, she was dying to show her Papi her trick she practiced on the play ground. It was her best one yet, she had been practicing and practicing and prac...

She stopped in her tracks when she opened the bedroom door, her Papi splayed over the bed with one of his arm dangling on the side of the bed.

"Papi, why are you still in bed? Are you sick?" He didn't answer, didn't even move, his medication was left open on the night table and his glass of water was empty. The curtain were shut with only a bar of light peering in, it was mostly dark, so she turned on the light by the side of the bed. He still didn't move.. She grinned cheekily and jumped on top of him, her grin disintegrated, something was off.

"Papi, why are you so cold?" He was always warm, it always felt so good in his arms and he would always wake up when she would jump on top of him, it was their game, they'd always played games.

"Papi wake up," she demanded, tears of panic started to pour from her wild eyes, "wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" She tried to shake him some more, he was cold and stiff. "PAPI!," she screamed, a loud scream of panic and pain.

Carmen came running in, "DIOS MIOS!," she exclaimed realising what's just taken place.

Now she was running, running away from the inevitable reality, her Papi was gone, gone forever like her Maman and her Pop, she couldn't face it just couldn't.

When the cops came to take his body, they said it was suicide, suicide she learnt meant he killed himself. 'WHY? Why would he do that? WHY?'

"Selina! sweetheart please stop," came a voice from behind.

"I'll catch her Dad," came another voice.

Selina didn't want to stop she kept on running, faster and faster, she reached a patch of wet grass which were being watered and slipped, and a surge of pain engulfed her ankle as she fell to the ground.

Bruce was first at the scene, he almost jumped out of his skin when she took off like that, it scared him. His Dad, Alfred and himself ran after her, he never realised she could run so fast and when he caught up with her on the wet grass, it tugged at him that she wasn't happy again. He knelt next to her, reached out to touch her, to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," she spat angrily, she didn't want to be mad but now she plainly was.

"Selina please, let's go back," he pleaded.

"I said NO!"

"Oh thank God! you found her, well done Bruce," his father breathed out, panting from all the running.

"Is she alright?," Alfred said not far behind.

Thomas observed her on the ground, concerned for his God daughter, she's been through so much for such a young age. "I think she may have a sprained ankle," he said to Alfred, "sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Go away," she sobbed, she wanted whom she couldn't have, he left her and he broke her heart... her little big heart.. She buried her face in her hands, she wanted the world to go away, all she wanted was her Papi back.

"We're only trying to help Selina," said Bruce, he didn't like seeing her like this, it didn't feel right.

Thomas sat on the ground and crossed his legs, all dressed in his best Italian suit, but that didn't matter.

"Selina, we are not going anywhere," he stated, he was going to sit here for as long as it took, "we are not going to leave you, not like this."

Alfred followed suit, "I say, it's nice to catch a bit of sun."

Bruce was a little taken aback, he could do this too, so he sat with the two men. "You can count me too."

Selina peered through her fingers and sighed "I want my Papi, why did he leave me?. I tried to be good, I tried to make him happy."

Her reply tore Thomas apart, Alfred was deeply moved the tragedy that seemed to unfold weighed on him.

"Selina, I don't think you're father knew what he was doing," he thought hard, to strenuously say the right things, "he loved you and your family very much, but he was very hurt when your grandfather and mother died, he must have wanted to stop hurting and he should have remembered the people that he would leave behind," Realising he was getting to her, Thomas gently pulled her little hand from her face to kiss it. "I swore to protect you and look after you as your godfather sweetheart, and I swear to you I'm never going to leave you."

She looked at him, and crawled onto his lap despite her sore ankle. Relieved he wrapped her in his arms, he and Martha wanted so much to have more children, they considered her and Maggie like they were their own.

What remained of her family. were breaking at the seams. What could have gone so wrong? What was it about this damned city? Martha held Maggie, with Leslie and Jim by her side, all anxiously waiting for the return of Selina and the boys. The funeral ceremony reached it's dramatic end when Selina escaped, she just wasn't ready to face her loss... who could blame her?

"When we got on that boat to escape Cuba I thought than, that was the worst day of my life, apart from learning years after how our parents died. Stephen's and mine," Carmen explained. "We escaped a lifetime of repression by a man who's misled us to live here in a similar city. We decided we could live with some of it's crime and corruption, just as long as we had our freedom. Freedom to live like we want, to have a choice and for a while it was like a dream and now it's been taken away from us, piece, by piece.." the tears streamed from her eyes, "FOR WHAT?" She demanded angrily, nails digging into her palm as she clenched her fist.

"I am so sorry for what you're going through Carmen, I can't even begin to imagine how you found the strength to have lived through all this," Martha sympathized.

"Look there're back!" Leslie ran to them, everyone sighed a relief. She took Selina From Thomas's arms to hold her close.

"AWE," the little girl flinched as a surge of pain stung her ankle.

"Are you ok Bebe?"

"I think she sprained her ankle, she must have fallen on the wet grass," Thomas informed her with some concern.

Leslie kissed Selina's forehead, which Selina responded by hugging her tight, she was the balm to her pain, her Godmother always had a way to reach out to her.. "We better get some ice on that ankle then, hopefully there won't be too much damage."

 

************************************************************************************

 

Her informants told her that this was the place, waiting in her black limousine looking out it's tinted window, until everyone was gone.. She of all people was no fool, she knew the man that partly owned her was responsible for this.. How did she know? She just could feel it in her guts, it's how he operates, cold, calculating, menacing, he plots the perfect way to not be pinpointed to a crime that is why he has lasted, that is why he was feared, everybody knew he had the means to get rid of whatever got in his way without it touching him, Carmine Falcone, the untouchable kingpin of Gotham.

The coast was clear, she glanced at Butch through the review mirror, he got out of the limousine and opened the door for her. She wore all black from top to bottom except for the red strip of hair that showed from her black pillbox hat with matching veil. She wore no make-up which somehow made her look younger... younger than she felt! Lately she's been under extreme pressure, she built an impenetrable wall to hide her loss, the fire at La Havana, then the suicide of the man she loved was very convenient for him, the hidden agenda couldn't have gone better, and he was getting away with it. She approached the freshly buried grave where whom she loved laid, the pain in the warm parts of her icy heart ached. She couldn't love like other people, she was a child of the ghetto in Gotham, she did what she had to do to survive, she stole her way to the top and now she was the second in command for the most powerful mob family in Gotham. But she did love Brian in her own twisted, sadistic way, a love she feels cost him his life. Out of all the things Carmine Falcone has done, she was not going to stand by and let him get away with it. The G.C.P.D was definitely not going to do a damned thing about it because they haven't figured it out yet, not even caught the person really responsible for it. Who was she kidding Carmine Falcone owned the G.C.P.D, just like he owned everything else in this forsaken city.

 

************************************************************************************

 

"So gentlemen, what do we have?" An old intimidating baritone voice sounded via the conference satellite, the screen revealing non other than the man himself of LuthorCorp, Mr Lionel Luthor. It has been brought to his attention that one of the men he peered at through the screen, has been a very naughty boy, gambling large amounts of his families fortunes away. Roger Elliot was not hard to bribe, as he found out through his associates in Gotham. He had to play his cards right, Wayne Enterprise was fast becoming there ultimate rival, and Lionel Luthor despised rivals, the world belonged to him and he shall protect his increasing wealth at any cost. He was intrigued by Thomas's research, unbeknown to him, Lionel was diagnosed with cancer, a top secret that Mr Luthor kept under wraps.. It would be best if his competitions knew very little of his condition. Other than that there was also the technology that Wayne Enterprise were developing which would really put a dent into his pocket. Hence why the two big names in Gotham were here, Carmine Falcone and Salvator Maroni, why indeed you may ask? Common interest, these rival families wanted what he wanted, which was to put a pause In what would harm their individual prosperity.

"We have put our difference aside for a while, to achieve a common goal, which is to keep Gotham accessible to our needs," Falcone started.

"Exactly, exactly," Maroni nodded his head, "Mr Falcone here and I were alarmed about the meeting that took place with Mr Dent and Mr Wayne, that meeting seems to threaten our BUSINESS, OUR INVESTMENTS! Isn't that right Elliot?."

Roger Elliot had everything on the line, his gambling habits have given him a sense of false hope, one that he was plaguing him right now. He has brought with him William Earl a man who worked for Thomas Wayne for quiet some time.

"I hope this meeting is as discreet as it was promised," William Earl voiced, it would be prudent if they were discovered, it did not comfort him that Slam Bradley had shown up again, the last time was a close call, too close. He suspected it's why Thomas didn't fully trust him, like he did Lucius Fox, the punk engineer he thought with disdain.

"I can assure you Mr Earl, this is a very top secret meeting. I have paid very good money to make sure of that," Lionel's voice boomed over the speaker.

"So how are your going to do that Mr Luthor?," William challenged, and if looks could kill, Lionel would have had everyone in the room dead.

"Do not push me, or try me. I have means all of you combined would not be able to touch," his baritone voice cold and callous. "All of you will be well compensated if you follow my lead, Mr Elliot you will sell me the formula for the cancer research, Mr Earl you will be made CEO of Wayne Enterprise, you will ensure all new products are handed to me, your silent partner. Wayne Enterprise is to make properties, weapons and other means accessible at a very discounted price to our friends." His smile chilling and pasted as he directed it towards Falcone and Maroni.

"You do not have to worry about a thing Mr Luthor, we will sort out someone to carry through what will benefit us all. No one will ever suspect a thing, like as of right now. I know and own this city, nothing gets by without me knowing.. We will succeed, because we cannot afford not to."

Salvator Maroni was seething inside, he wanted to be Kingpin, he could so easily gun the man down right here, right then.. no one was with him except for those two weasels, hmmm! like they could do a thing to him. Patience had to be practiced here, getting rid of the threat to their way of life had to be priority.

 

************************************************************************************

 

"Do you still love her?," bitter tears flowed from her eyes, she knew, deep down she knew this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Leslie, I thought I was going to be able to move on, but..."

"You slept with her, you fucking slept with her... How long have you been doing this JIM? HOW LONG?"

"A month," it was inevitable he had to come clean, he at least owed her that.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she dug her index finger in his chest, jabbing him with every point, "you slept with her for a month and came to bed with ME? Like nothing was happening?" She was beyond the point of furious.

His face was pale, he's never seen a woman so mad like this... out of all the risky things he's been getting himself in lately, this one was what he was most ashamed of..

"Please Leslie, I was weak and I ended things.. I love you," he pleaded.

"But you love her more, it's so obvious Jim. The moment she appears out of the blue you're in her arms again," the reality dawned on them both, Leslie's sharp insights she tried to ignore for too long, came to bite her hard. "It's over Jim, I can't do this to myself. Give me back my key."

"Leslie, please, no."

She refused to give in, she had piled up his clothes in the corridor leading to the main entrance and now she was holding out her hand, silently demanding the key to her apartment back.

He silently bowed his head, conceded and unhooked her key from his key ring and handed it to her.

"I'll always love you Leslie." He gathered his belongings and walked out the door. She sat on her couch, all cried out.. she's learnt her lesson, never again is she going to ignore her gut instinct.

 

************************************************************************************

 

She leaped in the air, runs on her tippy toes and leaps again while throwing a ball up, she caught it just as she landed on her feet. Next she tossed the ball in the air again pivoted on the ball of her foot with her other leg held behind her, wild eyes never loosing sight of the ball as she caught it with her arm behind her.

"She has the precision that is needed to be the best, she is amazing," Nadia Bessonova, her new R.G coach said to Sam her other coach and her mother's best friend.

"Her Mum taught her well before she died, there was so much more to show her, to explore with her, and she has been putting everything she has into her lessons after all that's happened," Sam tried to close her eyes for a moment trying to put aside the painful loss of her friend and the agony of knowing how it affected the little girl. Not to mention the awful loss of her father whom she discovered dead in that bed three months ago... She shuddered, especially remembering how she ran away at his funeral.. "Well she has us now, I will not let her dream die, lucky for her, her Godfather is one of our most generous benefactor."

"Lucky for her indeed," Nadia said in her thick Russian accent.

Selina pushed on with her routines at the Gymnasium, today like most days since starting at the private Gotham Academy is was a trying day. The stares from the mean girls, made her feel ill at ease, she wasn't like them. Other children at the school were supposed to be of "BLUE BLOOD" while hers wasn't.. Wasn't blood meant to be red anyway? She couldn't understand what the fuss was about, so her big hearted Godfather, Thomas Wayne paid for her education, she still had to work like everyone else at getting good grades.

"You shouldn't be here," one of the mean girls said, "this school only belongs to our kind."

"You're not nice," she plainly pointed out to the red haired girl, standing over her in the play ground. Selina had to quickly learn how to be just as mean, she didn't want to give into them, her anger wouldn't let her.

"Look at you, dark skin, weird coloured eyes and what's with the mass of curly brown hair, looks like a muddy mop if you asked me."

Don't cry Selina, she told herself, don't let them see you cry, not like you used to, you know it gets worse.. "What ever!" she replied. held her chin up, straighten her shoulders and made her way to move aside.

The red haired girl blocked her "Where do you think you're going?."

"VICKY VALE! leave her alone!," a stern voice came from behind. Both girls looked to find a crossed arm Rachel, stomping her foot in anticipation. She herself have been the butt of ridicule by a group of girls led by Vicky Vale, she rolled her eyes just because her father owned the Gotham Gazette didn't mean she was better than anyone else.

"What's it to you, Dawes?," she asked her blue eyes icy and cruel.

"Doesn't mean much to me," Rachel shrugged," I'm sure it means a lot to Mrs Green."

Mrs Green has been fed up with Vicky's lack of tolerance for those less fortunate than her, which consequently led to countless warnings which did not go well with her father, who wanted to maintain good relations with the Waynes. If she continued her tirade she would be grounded for more weeks than the last time, which meant no telephone chats with her friends, no parties and no movies for a month.

She tossed her red hair from her face which went flying and slapped Selina's cheek, enraging her.

Rachel quickly defused the situation by holding onto Selina's arm.

"Fine have it your way, it still doesn't stop the both of you not belonging at this school." Vicky walked away satisfied with her last little jab.

"Don't worry about them Selina, they are just mean."

She liked Rachel, she was always nice and lately she has been looking out for her, they'd have lunch together and she would love to watch Selina's new tricks, at lunch time in the play ground. Rachel hasn't continued with her R.G lessons, but still pleased to watch Selina anyway.

"Is this what you want to do Selina? To be a Rhythmic Gymnast?"

"Uh-huh, I want to be like my Mum."

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss all of them," she replied this time letting a tear fall. Leslie encouraged her to talk about her feelings and to cry when she felt like it.. but she was smart, smart to know to whom to let her see her cry..

Rachel sympathised, she missed her Dad even though he didn't take much interest in her. Her parents divorce a while ago was hard on her, she couldn't imagine what Selina was going through. She hugged her smaller friend "Everything will be ok, I promise."

 

************************************************************************************

 

Chapter 7 SECRETS DEEP WITHIN

\- Families make plans

\- A night at the Ballet

\- Bruce lesson on being an older sibling

\- Cool Wayne family secrets revealed

Guest stars: Carmine Falcone - Fish Mooney - Sal Maroni - Cristopher Dent


	7. Chapter 7  Secrets Deep Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families make plans
> 
> A night at the Ballet
> 
> Bruce lesson on being an older sibling
> 
> Cool Wayne family secrets revealed
> 
> Guest stars:   
> Carmine Falcone   
> Fish Mooney   
> Sal Maroni   
> Cristopher Dent

"I know how to do that!," she whispered to him, pointing at the ballerina spinning in a pirouette. He rolled his eyes, it's been the umpteenth time she pointed out dance moves she could make.

Martha and Thomas looked at them from the side, eyes beaming with optimism, they thought it would have cheered her up taking her to the ballet. Bruce himself had to admit with a little half smile it was good to see those wild eye shine with excitement again.

She looked like a princess tonight, Martha went all out in spoiling her rotten, she learnt from Carmen how there were some girls making her experience at Gotham Academy hard. She sure fixed that right up, a stern word with the principle and Paul Vale the smutty brat's father did the trick. Besides it was a nice treat to pretend to have a daughter even for one evening. She smile to herself and patted her stomach, that is if she didn't have one on the way already, she and Thomas are keeping it quiet and being very careful, this time it felt different, almost like it felt with Bruce. She looked at Selina again who's eyes were fixated on the stage from the executive box, her mint green princess cut dress with A line skirt was adorable, especially with those gorgeous brown curls of hers cascading all the way down to the middle of her back. Bruce at last was unable to fall asleep at the theatre, due to Selina always poking him, pointing out to him the moves she could do..

When the play was over, they all made their way down the stairs where a photographer from the Gotham Gazette waited for them. "Oh what do we have here? Is that your little date Bruce?," he asked thinking how cute the two looked.

Thomas looked at Martha and grinned, it was funny. The two midgets had a bond, it was hard not to miss it.

"She's just a friend," Bruce shrugged his cheeks flaming with heat.

"Do you mind?" the photographer asked Thomas and Martha indicating with his camera his intentions in taking a photo of the two young ones. They both shrugged not seeing the harm in it tonight.

"Hold her hand Bruce," Martha encouraged to which Bruce reluctantly complied.

The photographer grinned to spur them to copy his expression, they both gave a little smile when the flash went off almost blinding them.

"Don't get any ideas!," Selina stated when she paused for a minute looking up at him and Bruce realised he was still holding her hand after walking a few steps. He let it go, bewildered "What ideas?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

 

**********************************************************************

 

The bed she slept in at the Manor was huge, she was exhausted after such a big day she was amazed, if she hadn't been, she would have been scared to sleep in here all on her own. She was excited to try the moves she saw last night and jumped out of bed, straightened her lilac pajamas and attempted to do fouette turns like she'd seen the night before..

"I thought I heard someone was up, Good morning Miss Kyle," Alfred entered the room to see the little girl spinning in circles.

"Good morning Al, you are making me sound old," she complained, which made him chuckle.

"I profusely apologise Miss Selina, I did not intend to offend," he smiled at her, he was glad to see her in a much happier mood, "would you prefer to have breakfast with the family or by yourself in your room?"

She tilted her head to one side and looked at him like it was an absurd question, "I would like to have breakfast with everyone please, no offence, but this room is too big for me to eat alone."

Alfred took a quick glance around the room, it did look quiet solemn for such a bright little girl, "You're right my dear, shall we meet everyone downstairs," he extended his hand to escort her.

"Wait just 1 second," she ran to her duffle bag retrieved a hair tie to tame her messed up curls into a bun.

"Ah! That's better," Alfred was amused, she took his hand and they made their way to the large kitchen downstairs.

She has been to the manor countless of times, but she still didn't know all the rooms, it was too big.

On arrival to their destination, Thomas who was reading the news paper folded it and set it in front of him.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep last night?" he said opening his arms. inviting her to sit on his lap. She couldn't resist, she ran up onto his lap and beamed at him.

"I think I was out like a log," she replied with one of her arm leaning on his shoulder.

He chuckled, "that you were, Martha and I had to get you in your pajamas while you were asleep."

"What would you like for breakfast, Kitten? we have pancakes, hot chocolate and bananas," Martha asked loving the sight of her husband with a child on his lap.

"Mmmm! ! Yes please!, that all sounds good to me," Selina smiled. She glanced around to find Bruce eating his pancakes and banana, then caught a glimpse at this mornings news paper. Her family never really liked to read the newspaper, her Yaya would say "too depressing or too much garbage." But on the corner of the page was a picture of her and Bruce, the headline said The Prince of Gotham and his date..

She gasped inwardly, Bruce is a prince? the travesty. Yaya would call him Hermoso Principe all the time, but she called every guy handsome, Selina didn't think too much of it, not until now. She slinked off her godfather's knees and walked up to the so called 'Prince' with the news paper in her hand.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" she asked her eyes radiated suspicion.

"Excuse me?" he asked almost choking on his food.

She pointed at the headline above the picture, "All this time and you didn't tell me."

Bruce was gob smacked, what on earth? "Selina, it's just a nick name the media calls me."

She squinted her eyes at him, still not convinced, his bemused parents and Alfred failing to contain their giggles. "It all makes sense, the huge house, the fancy cars," she gasped again this time externally, and looked at Thomas and Martha, "if he is a prince, does that make you king and queen?"

"No sweetheart, I'm afraid it doesn't," Thomas answered through chuckles ,"Bruce is right, the newspaper have called him that."

"Oh!," she looked at her godfather, then at Bruce and at Martha, "Yaya was right, newspapers are garbage."

 

**********************************************************************

 

"Yes we can! we can change. Gotham is a great City with a rich history and we are not making the most of it," Christopher Dent spoke to the interviewer for the evening news.

"Do you believe that you will be a good Mayor?"

"I believe I'll be the only Mayor who has the best intensions in taking Gotham back to it's glory days, we have hope, hope to lower crime, hope to create more jobs, hope for a brighter future."

The tv screen exploded, Sal Maroni stood in front of it with a smoking gun, he and Falcone had another meeting, another meeting wearing his patience thin. Carmine Falcone eyed him from the corner of his eyes, likewise he too didn't find all these rendezvous pleasing but they had to work together as planned, their were much to be gained to eliminate their obstacles.

"So what do you propose we do about that?," Sal challenged to Carmine's annoyance. Steely gray eyes warned black ones to 'watch it!', so he returned his gun at the back of his pants.

"I have a scheme that could work," he said with all the charm he could muster, one to keep his cool and two to keep focus on the plan, the big plan, "I have some of my people discover something very interesting, of where our talented Judge has been hiding after his wife's death."

"The man seems very popular at the moment, I don't think putting a bullet in him will do it."

"Oh that's where you are not using your imagination Sal, I am not arranging for him to get hit, it's just a matter of creating a situation for self implosion, in his case of course," the glee in his eyes shone with pure malice.

Sal looked at him puzzled, working with Carmine Falcone proved to some extent interesting and he was a fast learner, which he has proven by taking his family business. Taking a chapter or two' from the kingpin's bible himself may prove to be beneficial, he made a point to observe the master at work.

"All you need to do Sal is to get him at his weakest point, starting with his health," his eyes radiated with confidence, he knew exactly how to weed out Mr Dent.

 

**********************************************************************

 

He's up to something, something really big, Mercedes 'Fish' Mooney could feel it, the way his muscles felt tense under her touch and his gray eyes stared into her light brown gaze with an intensity that only came to pass when a war was brewing.. According to her own intel nothing seemed to be happening right now, maybe the birdy was wrong! She will have to remind him later the consequence of giving her the wrong information. It's been 10 months since he died, her heart tug at the memory of him and she has patiently been observing Falcone, he was definitely involved in that saga.

Carmine looked up at Fish lying underneath her in her bed, his hand lingered from her waist up to the back of her neck to pull her down to tangle his lips with hers with raw tempestuous passion. He held her even closer and flipped her underneath him, they always say keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right now that couldn't be more evident. Parts of him was thrilled to be the presence of this woman, loved her even, other parts were always paranoid, and shut her out. This was his way of keeping tabs of what she was up to, their sexual tango was never about love, it was continually a way to caution her that he was in control, her boss, and for her it was a way to keep in touch of what he was up to, constantly seeking that minute tell tale sign. Their game will one day end, and someone was bound to lose.

"What's troubling you Carmine? You've been nothing but tense since you've come in."

"Nothing that your touch can't fix Mercedes. As I recall you have still yet to talk about how you feel about the death of your... what should we call him? toy boy? toy lover? toy slave?"

He was testing her, looked intensely into her eyes searching for a reaction... he jammed his length into her, roughly taking her. She didn't flinch, didn't react how he wanted, she arched her back under him, not letting him read her as she met his intense gaze and his rhythm. She groaned a pleasure of how she mastered on how to deceive this man and he pushed harder determined to break her, to be at his mercy all under his control. 'One day' she thought, 'one day I will be the one in control and you will pay for what you did to Brian.'

 

**********************************************************************

 

Martha got out of the car, excitement running throughout every inch of her body.. the results she got from Leslie was inconclusive and she couldn't wait until she confirm what they've been waiting for. Thomas was so busy with his formula, he couldn't find the time to do all the examination of their progress himself. They were in the middle of winter, the snow created mud on the grounds and the heavy fog obscured the view of Thomas getting out of his car, with Bruce in toe.

"How was your day?," she questioned with a flirty under tone, meeting him half way to the back entrance of the Manor. Thomas arched an eyebrow she was happy, hmmm! so was he.

"It was great, we are making progress, soon, very soon, we will be ready to mass produce our formula and eradicate cancer for good," he beamed down at her, "it's finally going to happen, Martha.. we can change the lives of people in Gotham for the better."

"Of course we can," she stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

"Good evening, Martha, Thomas, Bruce, dinner will be ready in about 1 hour... Sarah is preparing something that we will all certainly enjoy.. Thomas the private Jet has already been scheduled for New York, London, Paris and Berlin in two days time. Your suitcase has already been packed with 5 of your best Armarni, Ralph Lauren Suits, toiletries and everything that you're going to need."

"Thanks Alfred," he took Martha's hand in his and patted Alfred's shoulder with the other while walking through the doorway. Bruce walked behind, there was something different about his Mum, he couldn't put his finger on it, hmmm!, 'has she put on some weight?.'

She tug Thomas's hand directing him to the study for a quiet word, which peaked Bruce's curiosity, he sneaked into the room next to it there was a vent where you could hear everything.

"Thomas, I have something to show you," she began. 'Show him what?' Bruce thought, too bad he couldn't see through the wall.

Not saying a word Martha handed him the sonograph picture taken at her appointment with Leslie.

"Martha! have we made it past 12 weeks," his blue eyes glimmered like the time she gave him the news of being pregnant for the first time, "our baby, our little bleep is beautiful, like you, like Bruce.. I love you so much."

Then he couldn't here anything, maybe they were kissing, it sounded like they were kissing, so he decided that he'd heard enough. A big smile crossed his face, his mother was pregnant, their family was growing and it couldn't be better news. He ran through the house, he didn't remember the last time he was this happy, so full of energy and he couldn't wait to tell Selina, now he was the one with the bragging rights.

 

**********************************************************************

 

"Be extra careful Thomas, I have been warned that Falcone and Maroni are working together, if you ask me I think that's sounds like bad news."

Slam Bradleys words sounded like a broken record, over and over again in his head, they had to up the ante somehow. He didn't want to worry Martha too much and he certainly didn't want to scare his young son. After the extra ordinary news last night, today's warning brought everything crashing to earth with a thud.

"Is everything alright honey?," Martha asked from the passenger seat, Bruce sitting in the back they were on their way to visit Carmen and the girls. They made an effort to have dinner with them at least once a week, it was his duty he thought as her Godfather.. An he loved it, it brought him hope that Selina was recovering from her tragedies and Maggie was growing up fast. Unfortunately La Havana didn't open it's doors again, Carmen felt it was too painful to run the place that held many memories of those she loved and missed so much. She sold the place and moved to an apartment in the East End, to Thomas and Martha dismay she refused their help in helping her with a place in a better part of Gotham. "The Wayne family has done too much already helping our family, it be a far better example to the girls to stand on our own two feet and to make the best of what we have.." she would say. How could they argue with that? It was what they admired the most about the Kyles.

"I'm alright Martha, I'm just not looking forward to be away from the two of you after the next 2 days," he said making an effort to keep calm and cool so she wouldn't spot his real worry, at least what he said wasn't a total lie, he was going to miss the two like crazy.

Of course Martha being the ever sharp woman, knew he was hiding something, she didn't want to start an argument 2 days before she was not going to see him for at least 5 days.. 5 days she was not looking forward to that.

"So how was your dancing class with Carmen Bruce?" she asked her son, curious about his day and trying to keep herself from probing Thomas further.

"It's going great Mum." Bruce has joined Carmen's Latin dancing class she has been able to open at the same Studio Selina has her R.G training.. the one that Rachel has opted to join of course. To his dismay he was coupled with another girl, her name was May, grrrr! sometimes life sucks. But he was forever persistent, determined to get to the end.

 

**********************************************************************

 

The door opened, when they rang the door bell, the sound of Cuban music and it's aromatic food brought a sense of nostalgia to the three. They never found another place like La Havana, the next best thing was dinner at Carmen's, who greeted them with her over the top gestures and warm laugh, as always she was the best.

"Holla! Mi Hermoso Principe, how are you?" Carmen exclaimed, kissing Bruce's cheeks and embracing him in her arms. Giggles came from behind her, no doubt it was Selina.

"I fine thank-you," he politely responded patting Carmen on the shoulder, no matter how much older he was getting, she still called him that.

"Hi Handsome Prince," Selina cheekily greeted, mocking him by translating her Yaya, he preferred how it sounded in Spanish.

Lucky for him he was still on a high, after what he discovered without his parents knowing last night.. he grinned, "Hi yourself, Kitten."

She poked her tongue at him, and made her way to the dining area continuing to set the table, it was the rules to make yourself useful, it was what Yaya taught her.

"Can I help?" he asked not interested in what the adults were talking about, Maggie was playing on the floor with her toys, with Shadow and Isis keeping an eye on her.

Selina shrugged, "I'm almost done," she waved at the table, only the forks and knives needed to be placed.

Bruce took a sneak peak from the corner of his eyes at the adults and came closer to Selina to whisper in her ear, "I have some top secret news."

"Oh, really?" Selina crossed her arms, "you discovered that you are really a Prince?"

" Funny," he grinned, she wasn't going to spoil things for him, "my Mum is pregnant," he whispered.

"REALLY!" she blurted out loud, catching everyone's eyes.

"Not so loud Selina," he hushed her.

"Sorry," she whispered, all the teasing ceased, she was really happy for him.

For dinner Carmen made one of her many famous dishes, grilled Cuban Chicken with Beet, walnut and pecan salad, the Waynes relished it one of their many favourite Cuban dishes. all washed down with Mojitos, minus the alcohol.

Bruce thought it couldn't get better, "You know Selina helped me make your favourite Chocolate Flan," Carmen said tantalizing him further. 'Oh yeah! couldn't be on a higher cloud that cloud nine,' he smiled bigger and brighter.

The adults chatted further at the table, while Selina and Bruce played with Maggie, she was so adorable. "Buce," she'd say giggling in delight at him.

"What's that smell?" he asked all of a sudden as a stench filled his nose.

"Uh-oh," Selina leaned over Maggie, hooked her finger to peak inside her nappie, "time to get you changed, Magsi Ange."

"Whoa! doesn't your Grandma need to do that?"

Selina looked at her Yaya, "she's busy, besides it's a perfect opportunity for you to learn one of your duties as a big brother." She coaxed her little sister into their bedroom where the changing table was.

"Shouldn't she be potty trained by now?" anxiety started to set in from him.

"She's 2 and a half, you can't rush these things." She got all what she needed from the table and place a towel on the floor since the changing table was too high. She encouraged Maggie to lie on the towel, and knelt to one side.

"Kneel in front of her," she instructed Bruce, "and pull down her pants and put it aside."

'This shouldn't be too bad,' he thought, 'I can do this, how hard can it be?'

He followed her instructions and waited for what went next.

"Now, undo the tapes on the side and unfold the nappy underneath her while you hold her legs with one hand."

He gave Selina a quick look, and followed the instructions, undid the tapes holding the nappy and unfolded it... URRRGGG! REVOLTION! OH MY GOD THE STENCH GOT STRONGER..

He gagged and coughed, this was not what he was expecting at all tonight. He held Maggies ankles with one hand as he choked down the need to vomit, his eyes watering from the reaction this experience was causing him.

"Bruce stop being a baby, she's the baby not you!" Selina frowned, "You will need to wipe the poop, wiping from front to back."

Bruce tried with trembling hands, as he choked, gagged and gasped for air only to breathe in more of the bad odor, 'sweet Jesus! how can a sweet little girl like Maggie make such fowl, urgh!'

"I...I...I can't," he choked, it was too much.

Selina rolled her eyes, "Move aside big baby, and watch the expert!" She cleaned up Maggie, holding her ankles with one hand, wiped her, place a clean nappy underneath her sister and proceeded to seal the nappy, then put her pants back on. "SEE! nothing to it," she said to Bruce who looked a bit green.

 

**********************************************************************

 

When Bruce got home, after the nights nappy fiasco, he was about to make his way up to his room when his father called him to the study. His Mum already made her way up to his parent's bedroom, so it was just him and his father.

Once they were alone in the study, Thomas locked the door, and went to warmed his hands at the fire place.

"Son," his Father began, now pacing up and down in front of the fire, "you know how old this house is?"

"It was built in 1881, so that would make it 122 years old, right?"

"Right," Thomas gave him a proud smile of how well he knew about his family history, "Did you also know our family built tunnels throughout Gotham, and during the revolution hid slaves in a hidden part of the city?."

"Yes," hmm! 'why is Dad asking me all these questions?'

Thomas looked deep into his son's eyes, eyes the same colour as his and without a word he moved to the grandfather clock, he pushed a button on a remote his never seen before and the heavy clock moved, revealing a staircase leading to a dark black abyss. Bruce stood there speechless 'what on earth?'.

Bruce looked at his father with wide light blue eyes and gaped mouth. His father touched his shoulder to lead him down the stairs with a mag light torch in his other hand. He hesitated he could smell stale water and heard strange noises from deep within.

"It's alright Bruce, it's quite safe once you're down there."

His father was his hero, his everything, the bond they shared was unique, to him anyway. His father took him to his work and showed him everything, he was an awesome Dad. Bruce held on to his Father's hand on his shoulder and let him lead him into the darkness. The strange noises came louder, he could have sworn he also heard flapping. It triggered a memory of him falling into a well on the grounds of the Manor when he was playing about 2 years ago, the well were full of bats which nested there underground... whoa! the thought gave him goosebumps. He swallowed hard, "Dad," he began, "are there bats down here?"

"I'm afraid there is," the boy stopped suddenly, "there's nothing to be scared of Bruce, they are more frighten of you than you are of them." Thomas directed the light to the bottom of the stairs "Look we're almost there," he said encouraging his son.

At the bottom of the steps Thomas turned on the antique high voltage switch, light from all corners of the abyss revealed a cave, Bruce gasped.

"Cool isn't it?," his Dad asked, which his son replied with a wiry smile, "I had the same reaction when my mother took me down here." Bruce looked a him even more surprised.

"This is were documents that are too sensitive to see the light are kept, Wayne Incorporated cannot rely on staff loyalty alone. Throughout the decades, even centuries we have kept vital documents that are likely to be stolen if brought to the surface." he said pointing to the stacks of book shelves and a desk in front of them. He led Bruce closer to one bookshelf, behind it was a safe which was carved into the rock. "In there, there is money in case of emergencies, the combinations are your birthday, your mother's and mine all added together with the year this house was built."

He than pointed to the 1993 Jeep Grand Cherokee, Bruce looked around "how did you get the car in here Dad?"

"There is an entrance through the old abandoned underground rail tracks," his dad said pointing at the opposite side of the cave.

"Why are you showing me all of this?" Bruce asked, it dawned on him 'are they in trouble?,' 'Is this why his Dad was showing him all of this?'

"Well since I'm going to be going in almost 2 days time for a week, you're going to be the man of the house for a while and I thought you might as well know all the Wayne secrets before I go," he said with ease not allowing his concerns to show or his true intentions. "I can trust you to keep this secret right? no one knows about this cave except for your Mum of course, who'll kill me if she knew I showed it to you."

Bruce grinned knowing how his Father was worried about the wrath of his Mum, she could be quiet fierce when she got mad.

"Yeah! I can keep a secret," this secret was one of the best to discover and he was not interested in feeling anyone about it.

"Good now I think it's time for bed, another thing your mother would kill me if she knew how late I've let you stay up."

 

**********************************************************************

 

Chapter 8 ANGELS FALL

* Gotham's prominent couple die and live behind a haunted son, including devastated friends

* A man who's been through so much reaches out and seeks professional advice

* The after math of a plot that went so well

* Gotham becomes more lost and desperate due the absence of their angels

Guest stars: Carmine Falcone - Fish Mooney - Lionel Luthor - Sal Maroni - Roger Elliot - Cristopher Dent


	8. Chapter 8  ANGELS FALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham's prominent couple die and live behind a haunted son, including devastated friends
> 
> A man who's been through so much reaches out and seeks professional advice
> 
> The after math of a plot that went so well
> 
> Gotham becomes more lost and desperate due the absence of their angels
> 
> Guest stars: Carmine Falcone - Fish Mooney - Lionel Luthor - Sal Maroni - Roger Elliot - William Earl- Christopher Dent

JANUARY.. 2OTH.. it was January 20th 2003, his ears were continued to ring after his screaming, the two loud gun shots at point blank, then there was the sound of his mother's pearls hitting the ground. He looked at his bloody hands at the back of the police car, it was dry now his MOTHER'S. FATHER'S. BLOOD. ON. HIS. HANDS..

IT WAS! supposed to be a night where his father took him and his mother to a private screening of their favourite movie The Mask of Zorro, insisting for it to be on a big screen with all the works pop corn, chocolate sundays, and sugary soft drinks, all before he went away. It was the best night ever, before the nightmare. How could it have gone so WRONG?

"We have something to tell you," Martha announced to her son, before they made it out the door for their outing. Bruce tried to hide his knowing smile, he couldn't help it, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't tell me you know?," she gasped, Bruce bowed his head, not being able the stare into his mother's feisty, fiery, blaring hazel eyes, "BRUCE!."

Thomas chuckled, shuffling his son's hair, "I need to fix that vent in the room next door to the study, you can hear everything." He knew too well of that room, he notoriously used to listen in on his mother and Jarvis talking long ago.

"I'm happy Mum, it's the best news ever," he said hugging her waist, and bravely looked up into her eyes with his head on her bosom, hoping his sheepish gaze would diffuse the situation. She half smiled down at him, it was working, the Bruce charm did it's trick. 'I wonder where he get's it from?, definitely from me,' she thought. How could she stay mad at him?

The night started on such a high, HOW COULD IT HAVE GONE SO WRONGGG?

 

****************************************************

 

Katherine Zeta Jones and Antonio Banderas were fantastic. Ever since Thomas caught Bruce watching the Zorro episodes on t.v they were hooked, he himself was a fan. He showed Bruce his collection of Zorro comics he accumulated as a child, when Selina came over they would sit together and read them all. They never saw The Mask of Zorro when it first came out, so Thomas booked for a private screening before he went away. The Spanish music reminded him a lot of Carmen and the Kyle family. They laughed and had such a great time, it was a treat to have the theatre all to themselves.. HOW COULD IT HAVE GONE SO WRONG?

The couple were purely making efforts to protect their son, they were making their way out the front door, just to spot a barrage of photographers outside. The Dent Campaign has put the spot light on them, hence the extra media attention. It was important to keep a low profile, in order to keep their card close to there chest as well as the safety of their son.

"Is there another way out?," Thomas asked the manager who helped organise a fantastic night for them.

"Sure, right this way, it's through the alley," the manager said, directing them to the staff entrance, while one of the ticket boys ducked aside to make a phone call.

"Thank-you very much," Thomas handed him an envelope of money, with a little extra in it, "we had a wonderful night."

The three made their way out the side door of the cinema theatres, into an alley where they had to walk north towards their car. This was a family affair, they didn't need Alfred in toe tonight, he of course understood. The trio huddled together as it was cold, giggling at each other while they tried to talk to one another through clattering teeth, still on a sugar high..

"No body move!" a sinister voice came at them, startling them in their tracks. Joe Chill had to do a job out of the blue, he was at the right place at the right time, he guessed.. but this was Gotham, taking a chance on the spontaneous request was not an option. Chill moved closer to the three, the fear in their eyes spurring him on, "How bout you gimme that necklace, woman!," he demanded.

Thomas shielded his wife and son, there was so much at stake here, "Please! put down the gun, we can talk about this, if it's money you want, I can..." he appealed to Chill.

"NO!," he cut Thomas off and shot him right in the chest. Martha and Bruce watched in horror as he fell on the icy concrete floor, his blood splattering on them. He lay there, he could hardly breathe, his body becoming colder from the ice and the loss of blood. 'It. can't. end. like. this. please. God! No! it can't end like this.' Chill snatched the pearl from Martha's neck. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed fighting back, the pearls were given to her by Laura Wayne, her mother in law as an official welcome to the family.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BITCH!," Chill shouted. Then to Bruce's and Thomas's torment, he shot her too, in the chest and another in her delicate neck. Bruce was frozen in place with fear, he was helpless standing behind his mother, he couldn't do a thing. 'No!, it can't be the end,' she thought as the darkness took her 'my baby can't die too and my little man, Bruce, he needs me.'

Joe Chill pointed the gun at Bruce, who looked at him with wide baby blue eyes, panting out of fear. He pulled the trigger but nothing came out, he checked his gun with the pearls still in his grubby fingers, he was out of bullets.. "I guess it's your fucking lucky day, KID!,' he snarled then finally walked away as if it was an ordinary night.. an ordinary night in Gotham indeed because no one came to their aide.

Tears fell from Thomas's eyes as he was near his last breath, watching the fieriness and fierceness in his beloved wife eyes dim, dead along with their bleep, who didn't get the chance to grow inside her, 'Oh God, I'm not going to see Bruce grow either. I don't want him to grow without a father like me.' BLACK! The darkness swallowed him.

With the man gone, Bruce calmed a little, his body letting him absorb what took place, he moved again.. He went to his mother, shaking her upper torso... she was gone, bled to death, the turtle neck sweater she wore under her leather coat soaked with blood, blood that was now on his hands... He choked back the bile of shock and emptiness.. "No," he sobbed. He turned to his Dad, touched the tear frozen on his father's face, his mother's blood smeared on his dad from his touch. His Dad was cold, icy cold. Bruce put his ear to his chest, blood touched his face "No," he sobbed again when it sank in, his father was dead too. "I need you Dad don't leave me, please," he begged, with his hands on his father's chest, his hands soaked in his father's blood. "NOOO!," he screamed. He desperately looked in his father's pocket for his blueberry, the time it displayed was 10.47, then he dialed 911, "My name is Bruce Wayne, my parents Thomas and Martha Wayne have been shot, we are in the alley where the East End Cinema is," he stammered out, he was cold, in shock, traumatised, in the empty, filthy dark alley.. and all he thought was... HOW COULD IT HAVE GONE SO WRONG?

Their bodies were taken away by the GCPD forensics team, bagged in black bags, the sight was nauseating and disturbing. Bruce's body shook violently despite the heavy coat Jim Gordon put on him, he was cried out, his head thumped, his vision blurry... He didn't even notice the paramedics wiping the blood off of him, after forensics took their evidence..

Jim Gordon observed the boy's blood drained face, must not have been easy for a young boy who's been sheltered from these raw, violent streets of Gotham. He coaxed the boy deeper into the police car, sat next to him, shutting the cold out before circling a strong arm around him, a desperate attempt to comfort and stop the trembling youngster. "I promise Bruce, we are going to get to the bottom of this," he vowed to him "who ever did this will face the law."

 

****************************************************

 

A knock on the window of the police car had them both looking, it was Alfred, his face all solemn and drained. He has just lost his best friend whom he's grown up with and had given him a new lease on life. Alfred recognised that look on Bruce's face, chagrin filled him it was the look of someone who's lost everything. They left the Manor on such a joyous note, Martha's pregnancy, Thomas's success with his cancer formula and Bruce becoming a big brother, his wishes had at last come true. How could it have gone so wrong?

"You're going to be alright Bruce, I promise," Alfred pulled his best friends son into his arms, "everything will be alright."

 

****************************************************

 

Evil smirks crossed their faces, cold calculated grins to send chills through the very depth of anybody. There was not a soul in Gotham that was out of their reach and tonight the Waynes thought they were going to keep low key by hiring a movie theatre on the other side of town all to themselves. 'HAA!' this was there city and nothing passed them, especially Carmine Falcone. He disposed the unnamed mobile phone, from his gloved hands, everything has worked out tonight.

"Sal, why don't we go to Fish, the drinks are on me?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Fish Mercedes Mooney watched the two men walk at a hidden corner of the bar and was surprised, 'Carmen Falcone and Sal Maroni together?' 'What has the world come to?' 'This should be very, very interesting,' she thought making her way towards them at the bar. Sal watched her approaching 'Fish?' he wondered 'she looked more like a prowling cat,' indeed she looked like a cat prowling for her pray.

"Gentlemen," she purred, her slinky red dress wrapped around her curvaceous figure, the one strap dress revealing one long toned dark arm, " how nice of you both to drop in, if you two boys are here to hash out your differences, I have a room out the back for that."

"We're having non of that Mercedes, we're here to celebrate, but I will take one of your more private rooms," he led Sal to one of the rooms, " You like bourbon right Sal?" Sal nodded. "You know what I like Fish, keep them coming," he said to her over his shoulder.

Squinting her eyes, she watched Falcone close the door, 'I know they are up to something.' Just then Butch came "The birdy showed up with some news, The Waynes have been hit."

Fish stared at Butch with wide pale brown eyes, "What? They're dead?"

"They are iced at the morgue as we speak."

"Do we still have the listening devices in all the rooms?"

"What do you think?" he teased with a mischievous grin.

 

****************************************************

 

"Not wantin to dampen you or nuthin but what'ya exactly going to do with Dent?"

"Are you enjoying the show so far?"

Sal flashed white pearly teeth, eyes glistening like black marbles "It's like watchin da Bold and da Beautiful." Both men laughed but from the screen Fish could see them, she knew that both men were not going to joke around each other forever.

"And the drama is only going to get better and better," Carmine grinned, despite the gray showing in his hair the man had stamina, and was as sharp as ever.

Sal daringly stared in Carmine's gray eyes, he's learnt so much so far. What comes next won't be any different, he rubbed his hands together after taking a long sip of burban, there was much to learn from the great Kingpin.

"I think we need more spies, Butch," Fish Mercedes Mooney guts was churning, the electricity in the room Falcone and Maroni was very apparent, "We need to find out what's happening there."

"Our girl is already working on it."

"She's my daughter Butch not yours, you weren't the one in labour for 24 hours."

"I look at Holly like she was my own," he pouted, "if I was her father, I wouldn't have had the heart to give her away."

"Do you honestly see me the type to breast feed and change diapers?" she burst with intensity, "Falcone would not have wanted his wife knowing he had a child with one of his mistress, not to mention the danger it would have put our child in."

"I didn't mean to offend, at least now she knows her mother."

"Yes she does."

"And she is her mother's daughter."

"Tsk! Tsk! Now don't tease, she has every right to be boisterous like me."

"How do you feel about her calling her Cat?"

"I'm just glad she didn't call herself Catfish."

Butch chuckled, thinking about the young girl taking after her mother, stealing, hopefully she wouldn't take more than she could chew like last time.

 

****************************************************

 

It has been a week, A WEEK! The Manor's life was extracted from it, everything seemed. DEAD!. LIFELESS!. HAUNTING!. There were no more laughter, from the halls, from the rooms especially their room. It was left with terrifying screams in the night, sadness from the staff, Sarah, Alfred, Rachel and not to mention Bruce, the saddest of them all.

He stood there before their caskets, listening to the eulogy, all by himself, all alone in the rain. Alfred stood behind him holding the umbrella, feelings of guilt circling him, taunting him that he couldn't hold his hand or shoulder.. They had to put on that façade, it would have looked unprofessional.

Carmen sat holding Maggie, the little girl looking up at her Yaya with great concern due to the her crying, next to them sat Selina, who just couldn't stand sitting down anymore.

Bruce stood there, he was covered but their was spits of icy rain, it numbed his fingers. A numbness that he also felt inside, frozen, haunted, alone.. A surge of warmth unexpectedly engulfed his right hand, he looked down at it to see a pair of tiny hands cupping it, his eyes drifted up to meet wild colourful eyes. Knowing teary eyes, on a smaller, younger face, Selina! She knew what he was feeling, the heaviness of the heart, the difficulty in breathing, the annoyance of people saying they knew how he felt.. 'REALLY?' 'Have they watched their parents, or loved one shot to death in cold blood?' 'Have they feared what would happen to them, with no other living family?' 'Or waited in vein for the murderer to be caught and jailed?'

She recognised how he felt, no one was held responsible for the fire that caused the death of her mother and her grandfather. Her warmth was like a balm on his wound while he was standing alone in the cold.

 

****************************************************

 

Loud voices and foot steps in the hallway woke him up, Delphine the Nanny has gone for the night, it was only him and his son.. It has been a month since the death of his dear friends Martha and Thomas, he closed his eyes for a moment sitting up in his bed, he swore he saw a light in the hallway under the closed door in the dark. He sprung out of bed, the adrenaline pumping in his veins, his heart thumping 1000 miles per hour, his breath ragged and intense beads of sweat slid down his face. He had to protect his son, HE HAD TO BE SAFE! He was the only part of his late wife left, the part combined with him to make their unique son, their beautiful boy.

"Harvey!" he called out scared, there's someone in their apartment, they wanted to get rid of them like they did with Martha and Thomas. Alarmed Christopher rushed to his son's bedroom, the fear that someone could have his son. "HARVEY!"

The scared boy looked at his father with dread at the pit of his stomach, he hadn't seen him like this since he has returned from his rehabilitation. The dark circles around his eyes, the crazed look in his eyes, his father could hear or see things that didn't exist again, it petrified him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!," he growled, lounging at the creature in his son's bedroom. But the man was too fast springing out of his reach..

"DAD! It's me it's Harvey!" the boy pleaded.

"LIAR!"

It was no use, Harvey knew his father was not going to see any sense. He quickly snatched the mobile phone his grandparents gave him in case of emergencies, rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Grandma, please come get me.. Dad has gone crazy again," he begged his grandmother after answering the phone.

The thunderous banging on the door and the growled demands to come out could be heard over the receiver.

"Harvey listen to me carefully, what ever you do, do not open that door. You stay safe in there ok!

Your Grandpa will call 911, I will not hang up ok? I will stay by you through it all" she instructed, keeping herself calm, hiding the anxiety she was feeling.

Harvey held onto the phone, wrapped himself into a ball in the corner of the wet shower tiles while he waited for help.

 

****************************************************

 

Alfred almost choked on his coffee when he read the news paper as the phone rang.

"Have you read this mornings newspaper?," an alarmed female voice asked over the phone.

"Good morning Leslie," he greeted calmly, it was nice to hear her voice during these trying times, "I have glanced over the headlines, Campaign pressure: Christopher Dent's meltdown!.. BOLLOCKS!, his medication are some of the most advanced, he was practically cured."

"Unless he stopped taking them," she chipped in.

"That's impossible, he was adamant in maintaining his mental health for the sake of his son. It must have been terrifying for Harvey, all alone in the apartment with his father again in that state."

"It must have been, it looks like Thomas's and Martha's legacy will not come to fruition concerning his campaign."

"I'm afraid it looks that way Leslie, but don't disclose their company yet, Wayne Enterprise is still running."

"So how's Bruce?"

Alfred sighed, it was the least he could do," there's still that empty glaze in his eyes, I have to encourage him to eat and drink... the hot chocolate you recommended certainly does the trick some of the times with the added vitamin boost.." He and Bruce were adjusting to their new lives, Alfred never imagined that he would one day actually be Bruce's sole guardian. When Thomas first asked him a while ago, he was flattered, it was an indication of how much trust the two long friends had in each other.

"You just need to keep at it Alfred, keep his routine going, watch his eating, replace the meals he misses with chocolate vitamin boosts and maintain a busy schedule to not ponder on his misfortunes," she sighed over the phone, a sound that made Alfred's heart leap a little. "I know its easier said than done, and if you need any support don't forget I'm just a phone call away, I can drop in when ever you need me."

Alfred swallowed, desperately hoping she didn't hear him, "I shouldn't have to call Leslie, you can drop by anytime you'd like."

An awkward pause between them took place, 'Was I being too forward?' he asked himself.

"How about this evening?, Would it be alright to come this evening?"

"No worries," he said coolly, trying to mask the excitement in his voice, "I'll make sure to let Sarah know we have an extra guest tonight."

"Great!" she exclaimed "I shall see you tonight, unless Bruce is not up to it."

"Oh he will be up to it, I think your presence will do him a world of good."

 

****************************************************

 

Roger Elliot and William Earl glanced at the screen, there sitting in his office chair in Metropolis was Lionel Luther.

"This is the last time I will repeat myself," boomed the baritone voice over the speakers," to keep suspicions low we must wait after they arrest the buffoon who pulled the trigger."

Restlessness were running wild, Roger and William showed due to their dealings with Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni. They remained in Gotham, unlike Lionel Luthor, who practically had no powerful enemies watching him or had legitimate threats to his family. Roger and William looked at each other, the plan that they so effortlessly schemed did not mention all this waiting.

"What do we do about the mob?" William asked unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice. It was apparent that Luthor only cared about one person, himself, there were no regard for anyone else.

There only card they held was the formula that Lionel was so eager to get his grimy hands on, the formula despite Roger's gambling habits, he spent a duration of almost three years to formulate with Thomas to come up with their break through. Hard work that was not worth this, but he didn't have any other options, he owed a lot of money to angry illegal debt collectors.

"I will deal with Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni," Lionel growled, "in the meantime the two of you can just sit tight and look pretty, you will soon be well compensated." With that the private line cut off, Luthor was fed up.

"We will just have to lie low," Roger said to William. They will just have to mop around some more like everyone else in the company, saving face, they didn't want any suspicion nor did they want to draw the attention of Slam Bradley, who has been more present of late.

"We could, or we could report the activities of Slam Bradley at Wayne Enterprise," William added, "it could buy us some time with Falcone and Maroni."

Roger thought for a moment, a sly smile breaking the concern in his face, "Creating a distraction that is an actual threat to our expedition, I like it."

"I am positive that deterring suspicion beyond what we want people to see, would be what Luthor, Falcone and Maroni would want too."

"I like the plan Earl, let's do it."

 

****************************************************

 

Chapter 9 After maths and second chances

Gotham finest try to bring justice to the one who killed their angel

More unravel from THE plot

Carmen receives some devastating news

Advice turns into something more

Guest stars: Jim Gordon - Harvey Bullock - Carmine Falcone - Sal Maroni - Slam Bradley


	9. Chapter 9 After maths and second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham finest try to bring justice to the one who killed their angel
> 
> More unravel from THE plot
> 
> Carmen receives some devastating news
> 
> Advice turns into something more
> 
> Guest stars: Jim Gordon - Harvey Bullock - Carmine Falcone - Sal Maroni - Slam Bradley

Slam Bradley was not like other private investigators in Gotham, he was a man of the law and abide by it. An ex-cop.. ex-detective to be exact, worked for the G.C.P.D, a long, long time ago. So disillusioned by the corruption in the Gotham police force he decided to leave, due to his firm determination to solve crime and put a stop to it.. He began to investigate the underbelly of Gotham further than anyone else before, going right to the heart of it, there he found the root to the problems that plagued the grand city... He did more work than the G.C.P.D if you asked him.. He found a few allies along the way Laura Wayne, Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, Stephen Kyle, Christopher Dent, Lucius Fox.. they were among the very few good people you could find in this city and now most were either dead or disappearing.

Chills ran through his spine when he replayed the listening device he planted in the offices at Wayne Enterprise. Being in this business for over 15 years, he's learnt there were no good outcomes when you were out numbered especially against Falcone and Maroni and not to mention that powerful voice, 'did I hear it right?'... he played it again 'Luthor? As in Lionel Luthor of LuthorCorps?'.. His face paled further when he recgonised the unmistakable booming voice. He had a strong dislike for William Earl, he was a crafty, shifty kinda guy but Roger Elliot? a baby faced mole? He knew about the gambling debts, not very smart if you asked him for a guy who was a brilliant scientist.. He suspected the flashy and competitive nature among the greedy elite in Gotham made for some questionable decisions.. 'Why the fuck didn't I see this before?' He couldn't help feeling the guilt taking hold of him.. Then again how many people were in on this, it took forever just to get permission to get the listening device in, he should have caught on and planted it in spite of a damn permit! IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH, JUST NO DAMN GOOD!

Pulling out of the parking space, he was abruptly blocked and cornered by two black Cadillac Eldorados with blackened windows all around.. 'Hmmph! that's illegal,' he thought with disdain. Two men came out one from each car, they were armed and made their way to each sides of his car. 'GREAT!'

He rolled down his window of his old beaten up Mustang, not ashamed of how out of date it looked compared to the ones blocking his, 'At least it came from honest, nose to the grind hard work.'

"Af'noon fellas, is there any problem? It's a bitch tryin to find parkin in this parts, I was jus about to leee," he tried to say, only to be disrupted by a gun pointing right into his nose.

"Get out of the fucking car!" growled the man with the gun aiming at his nose, the smell of gunpowder strong.

" Ok! ok! no problems," he said keeping his cool and played dumb, it was a smart way to diffuse most situation before you strike when cornered.. one of the many things he's learnt over the years working alone as a P.I.

He got out of the car, almost ready to strike when he was hit hard at the nap of the head.. 'Son of a bitch!' he thought as he fell into a black abyss.

 

*****************************************************************

 

A jolt of unbelievably cold water enraptured him, and his left shoulder burnt profusely, bringing him back into consciousness... Without thinking he touched his shoulders, gasping from the pain only to have salted water filled his nose and his mouth, threatening to engulf his lungs 'was I shot? I'm drowning?' Instinctively he flapped his arms, kicked his legs and looked up.. it was dim but he could make out that he was at the docks.. coughing out the salty water, he cautiously covered his mouth, they might still be around and floated his way under the peer, in need to hide for now.. 'I must have been close to discovering something BIG! something they definitely don't want to come out... I can play dead and disappear.. but you can bet your sweet ass I WILL FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE HIDING!'

 

*****************************************************************

 

"Joseph Richard Chilton, you are under arrest for the murder of Martha and Thomas Wayne and the attempt murder of Bruce Wayne. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." he said through heavy breaths, since running after the man for three blocks, he pushed his weight on him with Bullock's help, handcuffed Joseph Chilton aka Joe Chill, "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"CCTV shows you leaving the premises," he said, his piercing blue eyes glared at blood shot brown orbs, back at the G.C.P.D head quarters, "and you have disappeared into thin air for 6 months, it took some time to track you down, so your charade is OVER!. What were you doing in that alley before 11pm, CHILL?" The ice from his voice could not be more icier.

"I told you I knoo nuthin," the brown eyed man spitefully replied.

"Nuthin?" Bullock scuffed, "there were nobody else in that alley, except for you, Bruce Wayne and his parents. Which was also co-incidentally around the time of Thomas and Martha Wayne's deaths, employees from the Cinema had to use a different door due to the alley being closed that night. Care to explain to me how you were there?"

"Lucky night I guess," Chill expressed daringly. An undeniably lucky night, even though it was that one time, he got paid and sold the pearls as a bonus. Yes it was broken, but some of those mobster wives didn't mind.

Jim lost his patients, he glared even harder, bringing his face mere inches close to Chill's,

"I am not going to play games with you," his voice dark, "I know you shot them, no one else could have done it.. the gun you thought you discarded showed up with your finger prints and forensics confirm the bullets found in Thomas and Martha Wayne match.."

He couldn't help but be irritable. With so much excitement about the Christopher Dent campaign, it started to unravel after the murder of the prestigious couple, and the administration of Christopher Dent to the Arkam Asylum, due to his manic rage towards his son. With that this hope for change died, a hope he was so looking forward to be part of. At least this case was solved like he promised the deceased young son, and for someone he still loved. He solved a case, a huge case unlike the countless other unsolved ones, piled up in the back room, it pained him many times when he had to file something unsolved, even more so when he had to inform and make excuses to victims of crime.. It was frustrating, but he was determined to see it through.

As Joe Chill was lead to his cell, Jim approached his older partner. "So what's the word on officer George Flannery and Ethan Strunk? I heard there's a commotion about them."

"Get this, they found their bodies in New Mexico.."

"New Mexico?"

"Apparently, they were involved in the drug cartel racquet going on over there."

"Don't tell me, two more of Gotham's finest performing criminal activities?"

"Hey! Don't you start labelling us all under the one banner," Bullock warned waving his index finger at Jim.

Jim sighed in frustration, "Look, I promised Leslie that I would find the culprits of that crime and it looks like everytime we come close, we run in all sorts of dead ends."

"Leslie? I thought it was over between the two of you." When informed of 'Straight A Jim Gordon' cheating on 'the hot Doctor' Leslie Thompkins, He was flabbergasted..

"I still love her Harv, and I hurt her very deeply."

"You realise that now? Where was that thought when you didn't use the brain in your head? So what about Barbara?" 'another hottie' Bullock asked confused and frustrated..

"We share a history, Harv" Jim sighed confused himself, "it's complicated."

"Listen hear Jim! You better sort this situation out before it gets out of hand... Barbara left you without a word, remember?"

"Talking from personal experience, are we HARV?," he sarcastically asked, himself disappointed with the situation he put himself in.

"You bet cha!" Bullock retorted, recalling his brief affair with Fish Mooney, sure they still played games now and then to scratch information out of each other but he knew what he was doing, playing with that fire. Harvey Bullock was not a 'straight A' like James Gordon, but seeing the potential in the young man he was inspired to try. Beside he was only looking out for the rookie G.C.P.D detective, his partner, Gotham wasn't like where Jim came from. "You had a shot with a rare, unspoilt brat from around these parts, women like Barbara eat you up and spit you out like a dog's breakfast. My best advice to you is to sort things out with Leslie."

"I might be too late Harv.. I've seen her with the Wayne butler," Jim sadly said.

"If she doesn't have a ring on her finger, and she hasn't given her heart to him, you still have a chance."

 

*****************************************************************

 

Walking home with two little hands in hers, Carmen made her way through the streets of Gotham from the dance classes she taught, she had picked up her two special girls who conveniently attended classes in the same building. The one on the left held Selina's, the one on her right held Maggie's. It took them about 20 minutes to walk home, and when it was raining they would take the bus, but this afternoon was proving to be a wonderful warm summer. Selina felt her Yaya squeeze her hand, she glanced at Maggie from the back of Carmen, knowing she was doing the same to her sister. Suspecting something was wrong, she looked around spotting a man mugging another man, the victim bled profusely on the pavements, she couldn't help but wonder if that was the way her godfather died, like the countless times she witnessed something like this. Carmen momentarily looked down, when Selina saw her Yaya's strained face and felt her gripping her hand like a vice, while she picked up their pace. The sooner they got home, the better, the violence on the streets somehow got worse these days,.

"Home, sweet home." exclaimed Carmen in her thick Cuban accent. Locking the five locks on her door of the small apartment.

Selina and Maggie ran outside to their small veranda, their in a special built cage they found an excited Shadow.. a short lived burst of excitement mind you, and an aloof Isis waiting for them to let them out.

"roorrr.. woo.. woo.. woo," complained Shadow.

"I did my very best to get home fast," Selina explained to him, "Are you hungry?"

"raooowww," he answered.

She made her way to the kitchen, when all of a sudden Isis showered her with affection weaving through her lower legs, purring.

Selina rolled her eyes, "let me guess? you're hungry too?"

"Can I help?" Maggie managed in between fits of giggles.

"Sure."

"Dios mio!!! no! no! no! you girls need to change and wear your aprons first before handling food." Their Yaya said in a stern voice.

 

*****************************************************************

 

"Why was that man hurting the other man?" Maggie asked Selina while she was helping her little sister out of her clothes.

"He was robbing him Maggie."

"Why?," 'Oh! Boy!' Selina signed, 'Here comes the Spanish inquisition again!'

"I don't know, because he was a bad man, or maybe he was poor and needed the money."

"That wasn't very nice."

"No it wasn't." Selina said thinking of her Godfather for the second time this afternoon.

After feeding the animals they helped their Yaya with some of the cooking like they always did, it was kinda fun, there was soft Cuban music in the background and they'd dance like the older woman around the kitchen and into the small dining room. They didn't have much, but they had each other, music, dancing and big dreams.

Devouring Ajiaco Cubano a hearty Cuban stew, Carmen glanced at her girls with pride they were growing fast overcoming all those hard hurdles that children their age should never have to go through. The sore in her breast stung her and she grimaced.

"Are you ok, Yaya?" Selina asked noticing Carmen's pained face.

Carmen immediately brushed past the pain and smiled warmly "Everything is fine, Preciosa. Mrs Bessonova informs me you are doing very well in your Rhythmic Gymnastics, and you could be chosen to be part of a special program."

"Uh-huh," Selina beamed, Carmen did her best to divert the conversation away from her woes. "If I get into the program it means that I get to compete and be the best."

"You will have to work very hard."

"I know, I like working hard."

"And Maggie what did you learn in Sammy's ballet class?"

"We turned and turned and turned and.."

"Let me guess? you turned?" Selina smirked cheekily.

"Yeah." Maggie replied matter of factly.

The phone rang, prompting Carmen out of her seat to answer it.

"Hola!"

"Have you a spare moment?" spoke the kind voice that belonged to Leslie.

"For you Lee, I have all the time in the world."

"The results from the test have come, Carmen. I don't want to talk about this matter on the phone, do you have time to spare either tomorrow or the following day?"

"I'm not sure it is the school holidays."

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot.. Why don't I get Alfred to pick up the girls, I'm certain that he and Bruce would love their company at the Manor."

"I guess we could," she vaguely replied feeling an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The sound of the doorbell filled them with excitement in the morning, Yaya had a meeting, since it was the school holidays and a warm day, it was perfect for swimming. Carmen unlocked her 5 locks while the girls jumped up and down excitedly. When the door opened they were met by Alfred with Bruce in toe, he chuckled at the sight of them, Bruce managed a half grin.

Selina noticed he didn't smile like he usually did, she shrugged she didn't fully smile for a long time, but she eventually did.

 

*****************************************************************

 

The results from the lab was inconclusive, the blood test, the biopsy and the breast scans... Leslie felt sick to the stomach having to deliver the news to her dear older friend. As she made her way out to the waiting room, she spotted Carmen worried face, her heart sank further.

"Carmen, it's good to see you," she smiled warmly at her and held her in her arms.

"As is you." Enveloped in Leslie's arms, Carmen instinctively knew it was not going to be a pleasant consultation, she was not going to like what the good Doctor found.

"Have a seat Carmen." She waved her hand toward the empty chair before her desk.

"Give it to me straight Leslie, am I going to live?"

Leslie sensed the older woman's boldness was going to come out eventually, but it didn't make matters any easier..

"Carmen, I am so sorry to inform you, you have breast cancer," she said with a forced strength, her natural stamina leaving her today.

Speechless Carmen nodded, as the dread slowly sank in as she thought of her girls.. they have been through so much already.

"I don't want to worry mi niñas," she mumbled as tears cracked her usual strong demeanor.

"Everything is going to be fine Carmen, they have the best treatments and I am going to see to it that you are going to be cancer free,"she said desperately trying to stay strong.

Blinking and wiping her tears Carmen nodded. Leslie knelt before her and clasped her hands "We will get through this, together."

Knowing her fate, Carmen straightened her back defiantly, the only way she knew how to deal with this, "I will fight, but how will I hide it from the girls when I start to get weak."

"We will figure something out, we always do."

 

*****************************************************************

 

"When are you going to get in the water?" She asked glaring at him lying on the outdoor lounge from the pool.

Bruce looked down from his newspaper, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock came the day before to announce that they have arrested the culprit that brutally murdered his parents and almost killed him. He couldn't help but feel in his guts that things were not over, despite what the detectives and the newspapers said.

"Not now Selina, maybe later."

"I think you should join her Bruce," Alfred said from the outdoor barbeque, cooking them some lunch.

"I just don't feel like getting wet."

A mischievous glint crossed Selina's colourful eyes, she swam to the other side of the pool to retrieve the water gun that were among other toys. They used to have such fun, it just couldn't change now!

Going back to his article, Bruce was suddenly met by a surge of water soaking him, the pressure from the water forcing the newspaper out of his hands.

He squinted at the giggling offender, who also had her sister in a fit of laughter on the pool floaty.

Alfred smiled, just the distraction Bruce needed indeed.

"You better get ready because you won't win this game," Bruce warned with a glint of mischief of his own.

Selina shrieked when Bruce dived into the pool. he splashed at her while she made efforts shooting water at him with the water gun, she hadn't laughed so much in so long and neither did he. For that brief moment he almost felt his age again, that fire in his heart, he thought was gone, wasn't out yet.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Standing with him, in the Manor kitchen after a lovely dinner, a sad Leslie poured her heart to the ever patient Alfred.

"Aren't you breaking patient's confidentiality by exposing this information to me?," Alfred teased with his dry sense of humour.

"I talked to her about this, before hand of course," she said a bit irritated, 'wow, she was so stressed!'

"I am sorry Leslie, I did not mean to offend."

They looked at each other for a second, they have become close in recent times with a current of energy growing between them, as they got to know one another better.

"So far it has been the hardest announcement I had to make to a patient, which happens to also be one of my closest friends and those poor girls," she said letting go of her emotions she held all day.

"Carmen has cancer?," a curious voice revealed itself from the dark foyer.

"Master Bruce," Alfred scolded, "How many times must I tell you it is not polite to listen to adult conversations."

"It's alright Alfred, he is going to eventually find out."

"Certainly not like this Leslie, there needs to be some boundaries."

"Are you having trouble sleeping again Bruce?"

"I'm fine Lee, Alfred is right I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help it, what's going to happen to Selina and Maggie?," with concern in his voice.

"We'll find a solution when they come," Leslie assured him, but to him that was not good enough.

"I want them to stay here, I think that is the solution."

"Bruce! Are you sure?"

"My dad was Selina's godfather, it's what he would have wanted."

"I think he would have been bursting with pride," he certainly was like Thomas.

"As would your mother," Alfred added.

Bruce nodded with a small smile, "It's all settled then, I'm going to bed now."

Leslie and Alfred watched the boy disappear into the darkness of the hallway, "He's quiet something isn't he?"

"He astonishes me as much as he worries me, Lee." Noticing that the boy was not behaving as he should for his age, unlike when the girls were here this afternoon...

"I hope it's the British dry sense of humour again," she teased a little.

Alfred touched her arm, sparks tingled her skin there, looking into his blue eyes she saw he wasn't.

Feeling guilty she caressed his cheek, seeking to brush away Alfred's worry. He leaned into her hand, the attraction towards her pulling him closer until he found her lips. It felt so right surrendering to each other, just as their embrace deepened... their first kiss.

"Have I told you how good dinner was?" Leslie breathlessly said when their lips slightly parted, Sarah and Rachel were away leaving Alfred to do all the cooking and all alone with Bruce.

He smiled against her soft delicious lips, he hasn't felt this way since Marie, his late wife, "Only for the 10th time this evening."

She kissed him again, 'mmmm!' the spark from the first kiss was clearly not an illusion.

 

*****************************************************************

 

"I must say Carmine, it's ol lookin good." Maroni showed off his white teeth with an eerie smile.

"Thank, you," Carmine said slowly, working out in his head what Sal was up to.

"The settling up of da cameras, offing dat P.I it's like poetry. It's beautiful."

Carmine slyly smiled at him, not trusting Maroni at all even though he has worked with him for the past 8 months to achieve all this, and frankly he never will..

"But you gotta tell me, what's wid da dead cops in Mexico?"

'What the fuck?' Grey eyes glared at the olive skinned man, with cold unruly black eyes. 'Stay cool Carmine,' he reminded himself. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmmm!" Sal wickedly laughed, "I've got eyes working for me as well, and working with you, I hav cum to respect yar art of, how da ya say? Delegating murder plots to be pinned on some clueless idiot."

"It's all trade secrets Sal, I'll go down in my grave with them," he purposely said matching Sal's demeanor. For the first time, in his long career Carmine Falcone regretted participating in this endeavor, realising that age has started to lapse his judgment. Working with Sal Maroni could most likely cost him his life, perhaps he should get 'the bird' to infiltrate some more for him.

Sal arrogantly shrugged his shoulders in response, he didn't need Carmine to tell him all his secrets, patients has rewarded him with insights of how 'The great Kingpin' did it for all these years in power.. A power he believe he will one day possess with his own bare hands.

"By the way, how on earth did you hide your mongrel daughter from Louisa?" Sal asked, the malice in his voice indicating the man's sinister thinking..

'I can fucking match that!' "Louisa knows all my secrets," he lied with a dark voice, he couldn't afford for his wife to know of his child with Mercedes 'Fish' Mooney. Everytime she found out of an unwanted pregnancy, she'd hire a hitman to off them. He couldn't afford to lose Fish, she made him quiet a lot of money compared to his other so called MEN! And the way she ran her territory was unmatched.

"Well den, I think yar a lucky man."

 

*****************************************************************

 

Chapter 10 - UNDER THE SAME ROOF

* Someone situation worsens and they can't keep up with their responsibilities

* A young boy intrigue is triggered

* Two girls bring with them more than was bargained

* Trouble brews in the horizon


	10. Chapter 10  Under The Same Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone situation worsens and they can't keep up with their responsibilities
> 
> A young boy intrigue is triggered
> 
> Two girls bring with them more than was bargained

Mmmm! he sighed as the hot water from the shower dulled his aching muscles, he has been on the run for almost 3 months... 3 long agonising months on the road! Now thankfully, hopefully will stall, so he can put his life somewhat together.

He let the deluge of hot water run from his head, down to his taught body, thinking how the hell he was going to resolve this impending situation. From the news reports and the Daily Planet, he learnt that they have already arrested the man who actually pulled the trigger on Gotham's angels, but unlike the people who arrested the man he knew that the situation was far from over. Hence why he was here in the city of tomorrow, Metropolis, far from Gotham a city entrenched in corruption and greed, and he intended it to be that way... They made it clear that they wanted him dead, to mask the truth because he, Slam Bradly was close to finding out who really killed Martha and Thomas Wayne.. So dead he was, it was not unusual for the mob to kill, discard bodies only never to be found, recalling how the G.C.P.D were so overwhelmed with the missing, discarded clothes or body parts it was easier to claim them as dead after a month. The years of experience and the resources he could seek prepared him for what he knew he had to do, after his ordeal with the hired hit men..

Closing the taps, he stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror to examine his appearance. Gone was his overgrown beard to a somewhat clean cut one with gray strands through it, the only use for his razor was for his head which once retained his classic side swept greying locks.. he grumbled with himself.. the price to pay for justice.. looking like an old geezer having a mid-life crisis. It's the least he could do for the couple who devoted their lives to make Gotham a better place, by standing up against the corruptions. They deserved much more than sending a minute cause to their deaths pay, when there were more scandalous people behind this pretext, he was determined to have them face justice as well.

Slam put on an old pair of jeans, an overly large jumper and a black beanie over his head, at least to some extent he could disguise his mature age.. he checked the fake drivers license in his wallet, to ensure he had some money from the stash he had built up over the years under a pseudonym name.. just in case. Sure! he was taking a big risk being in Metropolis, a city that hosted the most powerful threat of all, despite his new unrecognisable disguise, but it had to be done in order to investigate into it further. He was going to have to play this game very carefully, in order to do so he made his way out of the old apartment to the library..

*******************************************************************************

Nothing really prepared her for the nausea after a day of chemotherapy at the Gotham general hospital, regardless of the several times she has gone through it. She was weakened by exhaustion, as a result of her body rejecting anything and everything in her stomach. She was relieved that her girls were in school and grateful that they were now living with friends, it took away the burden of facing these battles alone.

"Thank - you Sarah, you are so kind," Carmen managed to find her voice, looking up at the woman from the toilet bowl. Sarah prove to be a great help at times like this, as she washed Carmen's face with a wet towel.

"Are you OK Carmen?" She asked with great concern in her eyes, the once fiercely, beautiful, older woman was now looking a bit frail, not her usual self and certainly not like she makes out to be for the kids.. Like the Waynes, Carmen had a mask of her own.

"I am OK Sarah." She smiled at her helper, trying to brush off the attention, she did not expect this treatment was going to be as hard as they really were.

Sarah helped the older woman up from the marble tiled floor, and it troubled her how much weight Carmen was losing. She made a mental note to speak to Dr. Thompkins and Alfred about this, maybe they can sort a special diet for her. They made their way to the comfortable chair that took residents in one of the many rooms at the Manor, it was surprising how comfortable beds and furniture were. An example of how the Wayne's shared their wealth and comfort with the people in their presence. She smiled at herself, thinking how Bruce moved into his parents old bedroom so that Selina could be close by and had Magdalene's room next to Selina's, touching.. it would have been his brother's or sister's room. Thinking how proud her dear friend Laura would have been of her grandson as well as his parents, 'God bless their souls, I am not ready to see them again at this time' she thought. All she wanted was to see Selina and Magdalene grow and flourish, she didn't want to repeat the mistake she once made with her son, their father, Brian. Her heart ached.

"Is everything ok Carmen?" Came a voice from the Manor's dark foyer. Deep in thought, Carmen looked away from the lovely view from the window, she smiled at the boy, master of the house that she and her girls were guests of. She hopes that she will get better soon, as much as she appreciated his hospitality, she was an independent woman who wanted nothing more than getting back on her feet fast, believing it a good example for Selina and Magdalene.

"Everything is alright mi precioso, are you on your break?" It was a good thing that the girls went to a school, unlike Bruce who was privately tutored.

He gave a shy smile, his confident smile rare these days unlike the times before his parents death. "Yes I actually am. Are you hungry? Alfred is making lunch, I thought you might like some too."

"That's very thoughtful," she said with her thick Cuban accent,"but I think I will skip it."

Concerned, he moved closer to his friends Grandmother held her hand and squeezed it.

"Did you feel sick again after your chemotherapy?" His heart sank looking into her green eyes, knowing she was in pain, despite masking the effects of chemo very well with her signature scarf and her defiant posture. The girls knew she was sick but unaware of how severe it was due to Carmen not changing her appearance. Besides she was a good friend of his late Grandmother, there was always a connection to her, like a Grandmother he never knew.

"You don't have to worry, mi precioso," she mustered all her strength to give him a brighter smile, "I am a Kyle, I will be fine."

Like always, Bruce was in awe of her determination and strength. He should live her to rest, and not let her waste her energy on him. Carmen developed a routine where she would rest for the day to put on a brave and courageous face for Selina and Maggie.. 'What would happen if she didn't get better?' Bruce's thoughts became darker, it was a growing habit lately.. especially after that chat online.. One thing he was certain of, Selina and Maggie will always have a home here at the Manor..

*******************************************************************************

He's lesson with Jerry was done for the day, Alfred went to supervise the girls, Rachel and Maggie's dance class and Selina's R.G lessons, leaving Bruce with Sarah and Carmen. He no longer felt the need to impress Rachel, it was not a priority like it used to be, hence why his dancing lessons came to a halt. Instead what took precedence were private martial arts classes and figuring how not to feel so vulnerable again, especially the way he felt that night, the night his parents... He closed his eyes, the pain still very raw... Finding a quiet moment, Bruce locked himself in his late Father's Office and switched on the computer. His mind was racing and he had to work very hard with his lesson with Jerry today, as he was thinking about the chat he had with that person last night. It was really bizarre and peculiar, how the person he chatted with knew a lot of things about the murder of his parents .. Of course they might have read or watched the news, but there were way too much coincidences to be a fluke.. That person said he had more to say when Bruce had to go, they agreed to meet at 4:30 today hence why he was in the office with locked doors. If Alfred found out about this chat, he would be in serious trouble because he promised he would relax about finding his parents killer as they found the person responsible.. But as always he had a gut instinct that told him things weren't right, so he had to get to the bottom of it..

He sat in his late father's chair, it was hard to think of all these things as his, he was aware he was still a boy. He observed his screen, his chat room was open.. Alfred often warned him of the dangers about strangers chatting to children online, he was careful not to give his real name or where he lived. He went to the extreme by hacking a path where he wouldn't be located last night to prepare for this chat, that is if the man or woman didn't already track him..

The computer binged, bringing him back from his deep thoughts, they were on. 'Maybe I should track where they're from..'

Informant: Hello Bruce.. Are you there?

Blood drained from his face.

Bat-Boy: Yes I am, how do you know my name? and what is yours?

Informant: Like I told you last night, I was a friend of your father's.. I didn't want to spook you by mentioning I knew your name and where you live..

The uneasy feeling worsened, Alfred was definitely going to kill him.

Bat-Boy: Ok so what is your name?

Bruce punched the keys frantically, trying to find out where this person was from.

Informant: For your safety, I think it is best you don't know..

'Whoa! My safety? Aren't I safe here?'

Bat-Boy: You mentioned last night, that the case of my parents murder is not over yet.. What did you mean by that?

It was the information that kept him up all night, goosebumps swept all over his body. The realisation he might be right, filled him with anticipation and at the same time he didn't want to believe that James Gordon made a mistake about this case.

Informant: they were more people involved in the murder of your parents, as far as I'm aware the people responsible are still at large and they might be more dangerous than the person they caught.

Bat-Boy: How do I know that you are telling me the truth? The Detectives who worked on this case were adamant that the case was over..

Informant: The new Detective is a rookie, especially when it comes to a city like Gotham, and Bullock he is just lazy..

Bing! his computer sounded an alert, he clicked on the findings of where the person he was chatting to was from.. 'Metropolis? Who would pull a thing like this from Metropolis? Lex Luthor?' He of course knew these information, suddenly his fury got the better of him..

Bat-Boy: Is that you Lex? This has got to be a joke! I do not appreciate the fun you are obviously having at the expense of my dead parents... IT'S NOT FUNNY!

He typed furiously on the keyboard with his rage.

Informant: I'm afraid I am not Lex and this is not a joke... your father once told me how very smart you are, a boy genius... Look what is happening at Wayne Enterprise, do not tell me that it feels right to you..

Again this stranger from Metropolis, shook Bruce to the core... the only other person who would know all of this is dead... They found his torn bloodied clothes at the docks... Could it be him? His father in the past, always commented that they should find someone's body to declare them as dead.

As for Wayne Enterprise, he knew his parent's would hate what took place, it was not what his father or mother envisioned for the company, especially after training Lucius Fox for months before the tragedy. William Earl somehow managed to have the board vote Fox out of the company, and Bruce not legally coming of age yet couldn't do a thing about it. The only consolation was that his father's legacy for the Cancer cure was still under way thanks to Roger Elliot..

Bat-Boy: You couldn't be Slam Bradley, his supposed to be dead! And he lives in Gotham! How else could you know of this when you are as far as Metropolis?

Informant: Lol kid, can't hide much from you.. but like I said the less you know about who I am the better.. you're just gonna have to trust me.. focus on getting justice, Jo Chill pulled the trigger but he was not the mastermind behind all this.. I have the feeling that the people responsible have a lot to do with the carnage that ravages Gotham and some are here in Metropolis... And they need to be stopped..

Bruce stared startled at the screen, reading the last statement, over and over again.. He couldn't help but agree with this stranger..

"Bruce! Bruce!" came a call at the door, followed by a banging of little fists. 'Selina?' He immediately looked at the time.. One hour? he was chatting to this stranger in Metropolis for one hour?..

Bat-Boy: I do want justice, and I don't want anyone else to ever go through what I have.. So whatever you know it will be greatly appreciated.

Informant: I will do my best and keep you up to date.. just be aware it's not over kid..

Bat-Boy: Thanks.. Gtg.

"Bruce! What are you doing in there?" the voice persisted at the door..

He rolled his eyes, 'why don't you shout it a bit louder Selina? I don't think the whole house heard you!'

"Bruce! Bruce!" Came another small voice, he could see her hazel eyes through the keyhole.

"His coming," she whispered to her older sister..

"Is he locked in there again?" said a third voice.. This was getting ridiculous, he's the master of this house. And if they continued with this ruckus Alfred will be here to investigate and he couldn't afford that.

Bruce abruptly unlocked the door and opened it, on the other side revealed three very curious girls, Maggie, Selina and Rachel, all still dressed in their dancing gear. Selina and Rachel both hands at their waist, examining him closely with penetrating eyes, 'Whoa!' He gulped, he had to think carefully about what he will say next.. He has two very clever girls that could easily rat him out to Alfred.

"I was working on a project," he said trying to keep calm.

Selina looked at Rachel, they both had suspicious glints in their eyes.

"Do you believe him Selina?"

"Do you?" asked Selina.

Rachel shrugged, and laid her eyes on Bruce which was followed by Selina's colourful ones, in addition to the pair of hazel ones belonging to Maggie, who never stopped staring.

'Man! When has it come to this? Three girls in the house teaming up against me?'

"Well I was.." He stubbornly persisted, not wanting to have this situation get worse, " and their needs to be a time when a guy wants to be by himself, hence why I locked myself in the office."

Maggie didn't care, she just missed Bruce, took his hand and pulled it towards the fireplace, where the pets were waiting. He smiled to himself, Maggie was always there to save him. He had to admit, when the girls moved in a heaviness lifted off his shoulders along with a lot more.

They didn't make it far, Alfred caught up with them and arch a brow at Maggie.

" Young lady, are you supposed to be in those clothes at this time?"

Maggie looked down at her clothes, and gave a sheepish smile to the English gentleman..

"Oops! I'll go change," she said rolling her eyes, then she looked at Bruce, " you better wait for me." And disappeared up the stairs.

"May I ask you, what were you doing in the office?"

"I...I just wanted some time alone," Bruce answered looking straight into Alfred's eyes, determined to get away with his fib. 'How did Alfred know?'

Alfred looked back at him, he knew he was lying but he promised to Lee that he will take it easy on Bruce.

"Shall I, leave you alone?"

"Umm! Sure!"

With that Alfred made his way down the hall, leaving Bruce behind. Still nervous... Alfred always managed to make him feel uneasy especially when he was doing something he shouldn't.

*******************************************************************************

A horrifying, horrendous, loud thunderous boomed shook the old mansion, the lighting casting ghastly silhouettes throughout the huge house... Maggie never liked sleeping alone, despite having her own room, she preferred staying close to her big sister Selina... besides the beds at the Manor were huge fitting two little girls, a full grown dog and a cat. The skies roared again, and the lighting just made everything even scarier... reinforcement were needed and Yaya's room being in the other wing was way too far.. And Rachel was for certain cosy down stairs with her Mum next door to her room.. Maggie got out of bed, "let's go Selina," she mumbled shakily, her hazel eye protruding from her small face. Selina tried to stubbornly look brave, when another louder roar from outside shook the house again.

"Fine, we're doing this for you," she defiantly said, moving out of bed to make her way to her sister. She held her hand, and opened the door, letting Shadow and Isis pass through first. They quickly made their way to the Master bedroom, upon opening it's door Bruce sat up in his enormous bed, a bed if you could imagine twice the size of theirs..

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicked he switched his light on the night table, thanks to the generator that worked when thunders caused blackouts..

The skies roared it's loudest, right above them, shaking the house a little more violently causing the girls to run into his bed followed by the pets and the realisation hit him.

"Ohh!"

Sharing a bed was going to be a task to get used to, he's never had to before.. well the last time was when he was 4 and he did the exact same thing, running into this very same room, in this same bed, only to be in between his Mum and Dad, who were no longer ther... he looked down, only to see strands of curly black and wavy blonde poking from under the white sheets... They lost their parents too, the three of them had a special bond which has strengthen a lot more lately.. He reached across to switch the light off and sank under the sheets which were getting warmer with four more bodies in the bed.. another thing to get used to.. he smiled to himself, he envied the bond Selina and Maggie had, thinking that could have been him with his sibling had he/she been allowed to live... Now he had a taste of what could have been.. having them here at the Manor, since Carmen Chemotherapy took too much out of her, has it's benefits...

The sunlight regularly woke him up in the morning when Alfred drew the curtains to wake him up.. however this morning was different, his arm and torso felt heavier as did his leg and something was tickling his nose.. He's eyes still closed, he cautiously opened one, he was met by a mob of black curls... no wonder his nose itched! He opened the other to see splayed partly on him was Selina, who had Maggie curled in a ball at her side, Shadow and Isis at his feet.

Alfred cleared his throat and was failing miserably at hiding the laughter, threatening at his throat.

"Well well, what a tangle have we got here?," drawled Alfred in his English cockney accent.

Selina's slumber state added weight to her pinning Bruce under her, at least to his relief the pets sprang out of bed when Alfred opened the curtains.. He tried to gently wake her up, causing her to only cozy up to him more.. He used a firmer approach next again with no success, Alfred was clearly amused.

"Goodmorning, little Miss Maggie," Alfred responded to the stirring little girl at Selina's side. In return Maggie sat up, rubbed her eyes, yawned and gave a sheepish smile to the gentleman. She turned to find Selina splayed partly over a trapped Bruce, and she knew exactly what to do.. She raise her hand slightly and slapped Selina on her bottom.

To Bruce's amazement, he watched as colourful eyes opened for the first time today and how quickly she sprang out of bed.

"Morning Al," she greeted the smirking gentleman, as she made her way out the master bedroom followed by Maggie and the pets, ready to start a new day.

"Good morning Selina, would you like to help me with breakfast in about half an hour?"

Alfred quickly learnt the independence of the girls when they moved into the Manor, their late mother insisted for Selina to be self efficient due to her training as a professional athlete.. It would have not served her any good to be sent to sports camps with no family in toe for her to rely on. And of course naturally Maggie who looked up to Selina followed suit.

"Sure."

Then they were gone leaving Bruce sitting up in his bed with messed up hair, confused and disarrayed... there were a lot of things to get used to.

"Do not fret my boy, you're going to be an expert at this in no time," Alfred said, making his way out the door down the hall, "In no time at all."

"Goodmorning Alfred," Sarah's soft voice greeted him when he made his way down the stairs.. and he knew immediately that he wasn't going to like what was going to come out of her mouth, when he looked into her eyes. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course Sarah, I am all ears... What can I do for you?" Years of learning drama in acting school, and the calmness Lee brought to his life.. Alfred showed no signs of how his stomach were twisting into knots.

"As you well know, I have been seeing this wonderful man from Bludheaven... and... well," she nervously straightened her black blouse, this household have been her haven when she needed a job and she was rewarded in ways she never would have imagined.."Well he's asked me to marry him, we are planning to open up a little café and all and we will be moving out by the end of the month.." Whoa! she finally let it out, and the tiny glimpse of sadness in Alfred's eye didn't make it easy.

"Sarah that is wonderful news," he held her shaking hands, as cool as he could be, he was after all an English gentleman. "You and Rachel would be greatly missed, you have been such a special part of this family. Are you sure I can't tempt you with a raise, money is no issue." The Pennyworth's associations with the Waynes through employment over all these years has it's benefits and perks. Alfred almost fell off his chair when he read his father's will when he died. Jarvis Pennyworth mimicked the Waynes all these years, he'd sell shares and buy shares when they did to the point to making a small fortune of his own.. It wasn't to the scale of the Waynes mind you but just enough..

She couldn't help the hot tears brewing in her eyes and the heavy weight on her heart... this family gave her and her daughter so much and the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, has taught her not to waste a moment in life and hold dear all her blessings. "We will be missing you too, all of you."

*******************************************************************************

"Where have you been?" she purred,for four days concern has fogged her mind over the absence of the curvy figure dressed in black in front of her.. her caramel skin that matched her own and her dark roots and bleach blonde tips made her gray eyes pop out.. gray eyes that regrettably matched her father's.

"I'm a big girl, Fish.. I can take care of myself... I have done pretty well so far without you!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! watch your tongue young lady... remember who's looking after you after your father used you to do his dirty work.." She retorted, she tried to deny how much Holly's words stung but it did.. something about blood being thicker than water.

"Speaking of Daddio, why are you still bedding him? Haven't you already procreated a mess?" 'Hmmm made that mistake once' thought Holly, 'won't repeat that twice'.

Fish gave her daughter an icy look, but she admired the spine she had... she was the same at her age but there were many things she had to learn on her own, the process was long and tough.. Fish didn't want the same for Holly, maybe out of guilt for not being the mother she deserved as a child.

"My dear girl!" she hummed as she stood facing straight at her daughter, she couldn't deny how gorgeous she looked, like an exotic jungle cat ready to pounce, especially with the cat eared headband Holly wore. Fish as loving as she could be to this wild creature who's been illusive from the moment she revealed herself to her, brushed a loose strand of bleached blonde hair with black roots and tucked it behind her ears. "You have so much to learn about the art of taming your enemies, never trust anyone who doesn't have the best intentions for you and unlike me never abuse the people who do!"

"Speaking from experience?" Her gray eyes shone a rebellion towards icy light brown ones.

"You know very well about these experiences, since they have.."

"Been told over and over again, like a broken record." Holly moved past her mother, to lay on Fish's favourite day bed, like she was the one running the place. The goal of the young woman, impressed and infuriated Fish. 'Yes, she would make a formidable partner against Carmine' she thought to herself with a sly smile on her face.

"Daddio is working closely with the bird..." she paused looking at the older woman from the day bed. "I saw it with my own eyes, and my sneaking around also leads me to believe the bird is playing us... he was quiet chummy with Sal Maroni."

Fish's sly smirk grew, Carmine Falcone and Salvator Maroni, were working on something which was evident the night when Gotham's premier couple died when they came to the club. After that there was the end of the Dent Campaign, which they would have considered, not to be good for business if Christopher Dent had succeeded.

"Let's just keep an eye on them and have them be pickled in whatever they have put themselves into.. When time is right we will pounce."


	11. Chapter 11 - Secrets No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who is at the center of a feud
> 
> Selina helps out Bruce
> 
> Someone becomes famous
> 
> A death threatens secrets to unravel
> 
> Guest Stars Oswald Cobblepot, Slam Bradley aka Cash Malone, Lionel Luthor, Alexander Luthor

Shifting about in his secret passages through the city of Gotham, dressed in his signature tailcoat suit, he was confident no one followed him. Despite his meticulous plans and maneuvering he didn't notice the figure from up above watching him, as a smug smile crossed his face widened due to his genius.. Carmine Falcone and Salvatore Maroni were no fools, be as may be their obsessive hatred towards one another consumed them, concealing the eccentric person in the middle, the ever so manipulative, Oswald Cobblepot. The Penguin or the bird, which he loathed to be called, took great pleasure in exploiting the tensions between the veteran and the ambitious power hungry newcomer. It was the perfect ingredients to create a major war, to satisfy his own longing to be the most powerful Kingpin of them all.

Gray eyes gleamed as she surveyed her surroundings while not losing sight of the bird, she couldn't afford for any other opportunist in this ruthless city. White teeth sparkled through parting luscious lips, a reward for her patient pursue to uncover what alluded them for so long.. She and mother dearest, never liked him nor trusted him, they always sensed something foul about the bird and it wasn't due to his taste of raw fish, it was the constant whispered sighting of him in rivalry territories and mixed messages fueling speculations between Maroni and her so called Daddy.. Knowing secrets, especially in this city had it's weight in gold and the fluttering in the pit of her stomach was a sign there was more to be revealed..

 

***************************************************************************************

 

It's been their routine for the past 2 months, jogging and stretching. It was what he needed to do to exceed his Sensei's expectations, at first his flexibility was lacking, as well as his fitness.. Watching her one day from his bedroom window overlooking the corner of the mansion including the ballroom, it amazed him of how much she achieved for her young age, her will to be the best inspired her to wake up early to warm up and stretch to perfect her rhythmic gymnastic craft. So it was no brainer to ask her to help him, it was what he needed to do to impress his martial arts trainer.

"Last one up the hill is a rotten egg!" Selina squealed in delight, as she accelerated before she announced her intentions.

"Cheater" Bruce growled, pushing himself further determined this time she won't win again. She drove him nuts when she did that... It wasn't the fact that she was a girl, it was humiliating that he a 15 year old was licked by a 10 year old.

He smirked with contentment when he realised he was toe to toe with her, as they made their way up the hill.. He kept a close eye on her, the mischievous cat, always had a trick up her sleeves.. she wasn't slowing down and he was adamant that she won't beat him, not this time.

"I think this is as far as the both of you will go!" warned Alfred at the entrance to the back door of the Manor, as they both stopped in their tracks at the same time.

"Who won?" Bruce asked, the anticipation bringing his competitive edge to the fore.

"I'm afraid it's a tie." Alfred smirked, the girls moving in, especially Selina brought some of the old Bruce back, it was the best outcome from all these tragedies.

Bruce wasn't very pleased with the result of the race, especially when she poked her dainty tongue at him and casually entered the house to make her way to the once unused ballroom. 'The ballroom, that … I... let her use,' which seemed useful for her due to all those mirrors on the wall, he fumed stomping his feet following her.

"You need to practice losing graciously," she said arching her neck up with little effort, her shoulders square making her look older...

'How on earth does she do that?' Bruce thought.

"I didn't lose, smarty pants, we were equal which means I'm getting better and I will beat you," he warned.

"WHAT... EVER!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Are we going to do our stretches now?"

He knew he was overreacting, his eagerness getting the better of him and was now feeling like a dolt. He wasn't absolutely sure of what he wanted to do all he knew was that he was inspired by the zorro comics he's been obsessed with.. If he could be like Zorro, he was convinced that nothing was going to happen to him or the people he loved. Remembering his conversations with Lee, who virtually lived here these days, her relationship with Alfred looking genuine... She informed him of Carmen's progress not going as they'd wish, and the fact that Carmen had not yet revealed to the girls the seriousness of her condition made the situation more difficult and delicate.

"Fine," he responded softening his stance.. Concerns for the girls once more filled his thoughts. He did what she ordered him to do with no arguments, grunting or frustrations he'd shown before..

Legs spread out in splits, she stared at him suspiciously from her position facing him..

"Spill it!" she spat out.

"Spill what?" he asked taken aback.

"You're just being way too co-operative this morning.. What's the deal with that?"

"Have no idea what you're talking about?" he casually dismissed her and closed his eyes to avoid those penetrating colourful eyes from seeing what she shouldn't see.

"I don't believe you," she flatly stated.

The tension thick in the air, and he swore he could feel the sweetness of her breath closer to his face, he cautiously took a peak with one eye, he figured out as much she was doing her eyeballing technique to get her subject to speak. But try as she might this time, it's not going to work.

"You did say I need to lose graciously, so that's what I'm doing.." He eased into his stretch letting the muscles pull, adamant that he won't let her know the truth, it wasn't his place to inform her of it and Alfred would definitely kick his ass if he did.

In frustration she let out a sigh, her sweet breath still close to his face.

"Ready for your interview with Dena Walters on Friday?" 'There that should do it,' he thought diverting her attention with a distraction. He took another peak opening one eye again, a glimpse of a spark flickered in Selina's colourful eyes. It's what she's been harping on about for the couple of weeks, as much as it was annoying he couldn't help the swell of pride, Selina's success as a rhythmic gymnast gaining a great deal of attention.

"Who do you think you're talking to Bruce? Of course I'm ready, and I know what you're doing? and you're not going to throw me off," she said her frustration at it's peak, "What is up with you this morning?"

Bruce kept his eyes shut, inwardly grimacing at her sharp intuitions, he fought hard from showing the turmoil occurring in his head.

He opened his eyes almost pleading with hers, "Well," he started, thinking of something clever to say, "I worry, when you'll be away from us at your first international tournament, anything can happen to you. May be it would be a good idea for you to learn self defense too." It wasn't a total lie, it plagued his thoughts constantly when she and Maggie or the rest of the family were away from him.

The intense suspicion softened on her face to his relief. She took his hand in hers, squeezing reassurance into it. "I'm going to be fine, there's nothing to work yourself up about. There will be security everywhere."

"If you'd take self defense lessons at the same time as me, I'd feel better," he said prolonging this fib which without a doubt worked in his favor.

A cheeky grin crossed her face, "Are you sure?, I may do better than you."

His competitive nature was brought forward again abruptly, "I highly doubt that!"

 

***************************************************************************************

 

Despite being the very first person to receive the new breakthrough cancer treatment, Lionel Luthor after months of treatment was not getting any better, in fact he was dying, the cancer ravaged his body more aggressively, words failed to describe his rage at the colossal failure.

"I PAID AN EXCEEDINGLY ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF MONEY FOR THIS! WHY THE FUCK IS IT NOT WORKING?" the terminally ill man screamed at the frantic doctors who scrambled to find any answers. "Wayne Enterprise had extraordinary successes with new innovative pharmacitical drugs, so why the FUCK! did this one not work?"

"Maybe it was not finished, Thomas Wayne died before they released it sir.." answered the small statured doctor, who profusely trembled knowing very well the wrath of the Luthors.. he's known many who have worked for them, and the ones that failed, let's just say have never been in touch or seen again... he swallowed hard at this thought.

Lionel knowing this not to be true, slammed the hospital table trolley and violently push all that was lying on top of it. "Don't give me that CRAP!," he grabbed the doctor by the scruff of his shirt, his menacing face inches apart from his. "NOW BE HONEST WITH ME! Did you pay close attention to the instructions?"

Large beads of sweat oozed from his brow, he knew working for the Luthors was too good to be true. Served himself right to follow the money, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

"I promise sir I followed exceptional attention to every detail," he blurted out in terror, a job at the Metropolis Hospital would not have been troubling as this, he regrettably thought.

Smirking in the corner Alexander Luthor watched his father do what he does best, the chip off the old block had learnt a great deal from the old man.. he was going to miss the comical tyranny, however there was only one room for an egotistical maniac, and thanks to having full access to his father's estates he was able to do what was necessary..

 

***************************************************************************************

 

"What's with the emergency William? What's going on?" A flustered Roger Elliot rushed into William Earl's office. Everything was working smoothly so far despite the tensions between the mob bosses and suddenly this.

"Lionel Luthor is dying!" William exclaimed in an ominous tone.

The blood drained from Rogers face, he was confident that Lionel would be cured and that he being a co-creator of the formula would be a very, very rich man. "That's impossible,' Roger defended, "we meticulously developed the formula from extensive research and controlled experiments."

"It's obvious that your research and experiments was a monstrous failure."

Rogers head spun, taking all of this atrocious information, it was all impossible, he and Thomas never failed before, Thomas was always precise. "It has to be a mistake."

"The mistake was obviously yours Roger, and the dying Lionel Luthor, IS A PROOF OF THAT!" He yelled. "it was too good to be true, shouldn't have put all my faith into a gambler who has lost most of his fortunes."

The hatred from Williams eyes alarmed Roger, it prompted him to make a move out of his office into the hall. "it's time to go Miriam," he said clutching tightly to his wife's hand, as she rose up from her seat, hastily pulling her with him, as he tried to make their escape. While William received a buzz from the intercom "Sir, it's all done."

Miriam Elliott was alarmed for the second time this evening, life seemed so perfect of late.. Large amounts of cash flowed through their accounts recently thanks to Rogers success, the threat of losing everything due to her husband's gambling at bay, quelling the bitter arguments that ravaged their once happy marriage.

"Why was our evening been disrupted Roger? What is going on?" she demanded as the elevator door closed behind them. Rogers fears heightened as no one followed them as expected, something was off.

"An emergency came up, Miriam, that's all."

She glared at him with her clear blue eyes, searching for the truth. All the years of his deceitful gambling and manipulation of what's real, she has become an expert at telling when he was lying and right at this instant the signs were showing.

"Have you been gambling again Roger? I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS!," she yelled, her pent up frustrations poured out, while he avoided her eye contact making sure they were both moving into the car, the last thing he needed right now was for more drama.

"Answer me Roger! What have you done?" she asked as he opened the door of their car and ushered her in. He shouldn't have been involved, he now comprehended more than ever what he was gambling with... his family.. the price he could never loose.. Was it too late?

He repeatedly ignored her not wanting to acknowledge the magnitude of what he got himself involved in as he sat in the car and started driving to their home.

An hour passed the tension, the silent treatment and the intensity of his fear did not ease, forcing her to bravely face the truth. She didn't know exactly what it was but the pit of her stomach told her they were going to pay dearly for whatever he did.

"We are what we repeatedly do," her voice pierced through the heavy silence in the car.

"Oh for Christ's sakes Miriam, not with your God damn Aristotle crap again." he snapped, fully aware his ignoring tactics were beginning to fail.

"Is it too much for you, that a woman from poverty has more brains than you to not do foolish things," she yelled back.

"There is no great genius without a touch of madness. How's that quote for my brainy wife from fucking poverty?" He said looking at his beautiful wife briefly taking his eyes off the road.

"Roger look out!" Miriam screamed her alarmed at the sight of the large rock on their way to the other side of Bristol where they lived.

When Roger looked at the road, he automatically tried to push on the breaks but no matter how hard he slammed on the pedal the car wouldn't stop, in a moment of panic his only option was to swerve the car in the direction of the cliff he prayed it wouldn't be too much of a fall... That's when he really knew his good fortune has finally run out.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

He didn't know when the rain started, it didn't seem like much of a deal, his body full of adrenaline he ran in the direction where he prayed he would find some salvation. Finally at the door he rang the doorbell and waited for a while.. Surely someone must be home especially at this time... When the door slowly opened there on the other side was Alfred dressed in a robe with Leslie right behind, although their eyes showed great concern they weren't at all surprised.

"Master Elliot, please do come in," greeted Alfred. Leslie slightly elbowed him, signaling to Alfred he was being a bit too formal.

"Hey Tommy, are you alright?" Leslie said in a soft motherly tone, while wrapping an arm around the adolescent.. "we should get you warmed up and get you out of these wet clothes."

"Right," Alfred said setting himself into action after being captivated by Leslie's best qualities.

"Can I talk to Bruce?" asked Tommy.

"I.. I.." Leslie stutard "Don't you realise what time it is?"

"2 a.m," a voice sounded coming down the dark stairs. "Hi Tommy, What's happened?"

The commotion of the evening made it hard for Bruce to sleep, especially since he has become a light sleeper. He made sure to check in on the girls before he made his way down, they were thankfully fast asleep, a grumpy Selina for the following day would have been tiresome .

"Couldn't sleep again sweetheart?" Leslie sympathised knowing the recurrence of Bruce's lack of sleep.

Bruce gave her a brief little smile, while recognising the bewildered look in Tommy's blue eyes, his red damp hair clung to his face as did his wet clothes, something wasn't right.

"My.. my.. f..f..father is dead and m..my.. mother is in the hospital, they said her body has been 70% b..burnt."

Bruce didn't know what to say, he came closer to Tommy and patted him on the shoulder.. no words can ever make up for such loss.. but the ever so sensitive Tommy wrapped his arm around his best friend, and sobbed uncontrollably..

"What on earth are you doing up Master Bruce?" Alfred exclaimed entering the room with dried clothes, towels and hot drinks.

Noticing the stern glance from Leslie, Alfred other comments were cut short.

An exhausted Tommy was later shown to his guest room after Alfred made a phone call to Tommy's home, ressuring the Elliot's Butler as expected he would find his way at the Manor, and it would be best he stayed overnight as it was very late.. The Elliot's Butler thanked Alfred for his assistant and extended his thanks to Leslie who made arrangements for Mariam to fly to the best burns unit in Los Angeles, when he called earlier that evening..

Alfred and Leslie ushered Bruce to bed before making their own way to their bedroom. However Bruce did not have sleep on his mind, when it was buzzing like it did.. going to the study to alert his contact in Metropolis was out of the option.. He quietly listened for anyone up before he switched on his light again, he swung out of bed kneeling next to it, searching with his hand for the secret compartment he built himself he got out his laptop, a very good investment he made with the secret stash that was hidden in the cave.

He typed an email to Informant his contact from Metropolis, who has informed Bruce of how Lionel Luthor now owned a fair share of Wayne Enterprise was not seen for over a month.. Their collaboration was slowly unraveling what has plagued both parties since his parents death, who was really responsible for The Wayne murders..

 

***************************************************************************************

 

He let out a big yawn before going back to sipping his coffee, the all nighter he's had trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together was taking it's toll on him. Mind you, he wasn't as young as he once was despite his youthful appearance. There were times lately when he questioned could he really solve this case? it was by far the most challenging case he has come across, and due to the lack of evidence it was frustratingly impossible. He arrived at the entrance of the library, it was a good time to check on his messages before he could continue on with his day.. The Librarian gave him a dry look, and nodded at the cup of coffee in his hand... 'Crap,' still waking up this morning it slipped his mind that the cup of coffee was still in his hand..

"Good-Morning Mr Malone!" a Librarian assistant voiced as she walk by him entering the building, "finishing off your coffee?"

Still in his morning haze Slam almost ignored the sweet blonde girl, before realising she was speaking to him..

'Damb!, I hate getting old,'he thought to himself while apologetically smiling at her. "Sorry, still waking up." Last thing he needed was for people to notice, that Cash Malone wasn't really his name.

"Happens to the best of us," she replied accepting his excuse.

When he finally found a free computer, he went through his emails and there he found a surprise, an email from Bruce Wayne.

Roger Elliot Dead! he in wordly exclaimed while processing what he was reading... he prayed that Miriam Elliot was going to make it. Last thing Gotham needed was another orphan, an ugly common rising tendency in present times, someone has to put a stop to it.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

The camera crew waited patiently in the ballroom, beautiful cream antique chairs were placed with Alfred's help, for the anticipated interview to take place.

Bruce greeted Dena Walters, wearing his mask to conceal the recent events with Tommy. He was determined that Selina's interview will go on without a hitch.

"My.. my, what a delightful young man you are? Mr Wayne. Please call me Dena."

"As long as you call me Bruce, Ms Walters."

She giggled in delight, "Quiet the charmer isn't he?," she asked a proud Alfred.

"Quiet a charmer indeed," he agreed, although he was also wishing Leslie would come home soon after her counseling session with Tommy Elliot. It was not a good feeling that they were becoming experts dealing with children with such difficult ordeals.

"You look really pretty Selina!," Maggie declared, her amber eyes twinkling watching her Yaya delicately applying make-up on her big sister. Carmen hated when adults applied heavy make-up on little girls and insisted on doing it herself, with all the knowledge of how to put on stage make-up there were no problems.

"Your beautiful too Maggie," she mumbled.

"Keep still Gatita, I don't want to get the lip tint all across your face." Carmen shook her head, smiling with delight, her clever kitten chosen out of thousands of girls in the country to represent the United States in Paris for the International Tournament. She cherished this moment, knowing times like this were diminishing.

"Yaya, why are you crying?," Selina not liking seeing the tears in her Yaya's eyes, "I won't move again, I promise."

"I'm not upset Preciosa, you just fill my heart full of pride," Carmen wrapped her arms around her girls "you too my Ángel, you both fill me with such joy."

A knock sounded on the study door before it opened, revealing Leslie head peering through, she finally came home.

"Ready for your big moment?" Leslie smiled glancing at Selina. Her tiredness disappearing with the hope her God-daughters brought to her life. 'At least their future was looking brighter' she thought.

"As ever!," Selina replied with excitement.

"Wow aren't you the epitome of cuteness," Dena Walters proclaimed, when Selina entered the ballroom with her family "I have a feeling you're going to be a sensation."

 

***************************************************************************************

 

It was all they talked about in Rhythmic Gymnastics Class at the centre, she rolled her eyes at the interview on the t.v, while sitting on the couch with each of her parents by her sides. Brooke Hady was not impress at all with everyone's attention on someone else instead of her.

"She's the youngest American Rhythmic Gymnast athlete ever to compete at the International Tournament which will be held in Paris, are you excited Selina?" asked Dena.

"Sure am, I have been training all my life for this."

Dena giggled "All your life? you're only 10... When exactly did you start?"

"Umm! about 8 months I think, that's what my Yaya told me. My Maman was a Rhythmic Gymnast athlete too and I want to be just like her."

"She died didn't she?" Selina nodded saddly at the question "how old were you when she died?"

"4 and a half," she answered with a trembling little voice.

"And your father died the following year? Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

'Urggg!' Selina's sob story booo! hooo! Brooke thought, it made her want to barf.

"Your coach Ms. Nadia Bessonova informs us that you are one of the best Rhythmic Gymnast she's ever seen, better than your own mother, would you agree?"

"I don't know about that, but I'd like to try.. I know Maman and Papi are watching over us, I just want to make them proud."

"I am sure they are sweety." Dena agreed, reaching out to pat Selina's hand.

Brooke felt eyes on her, she looked up to find her father observing her. 'Uh-oh here we go again.'

"Why couldn't that be you?" asked Daniel Hady, "I pay very good money for that Bassanova lady to train you to be the best."

"Ms Bessonova, Dad. It's really, really hard work Daddy, besides it's like she is double jointed or something."

"Brooky, Brooky, Brooky, we all have to chip in to make this family look good. If we don't I won't win the election to be Mayor of Gotham."

"Oh Daniel be reasonable, Dena said Selina Kyle is the youngest ever to be invited to the International Tournament.. An invitation only event Darling, which is one in a million chance."

"Marge!" he warned, she was crossing the line again knowing how he loathed being challenged. She immediately retracted what she said.

"Your Daddy is right, Brooky we all have to chip in, you will have to try much harder."

"You're also meeting your other Grandmother for the first time in Paris, is that right?" Dena continued.

"Uh-huh, she doesn't have much money to come to the United States, we've only ever talked on the phone from time to time."

"And how is your French?"

"Tres bien, merci."

Dena let out a delighted laugh at Selina's response.

They showed some more footage of her doing her tricks, with some Cuban music highlighting more of her heritage in the background.

Brooke's father looked down at her again shaking his head, "You will have to try much, much harder."


	12. Chapter 12  No Losers, No Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death leads to war.
> 
> Carmen sets up her legacy for her girls
> 
> Selina is under threat
> 
> Someone leaves Gotham

His breathing was becoming more and more ragged, his crippling body laid on a bed at his private home all attached with pain killers in his veins, dark hazy waves warned him it was the beginnings of the end, then it dawned on him after weeks of thinking, the realisation of why all of this was happening to him.. He turned his head on the pillow examining his son who vigilantly sat by his side, as pride filled his eyes.

"Making sure that your deceptive plans takes fruition, Lex?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, father," replied the son, watching his father intently with his cold green eyes.

Lionel chuckled, then coughs.

"I know what you did, well played my boy.. It is great comfort that I have taught you well."

" Like always father, I aim to make you proud and exceed your expectations."

Lionel weakly smiled, "You have indeed surpass my expectations, switching ingredients.. hmm! no one is the wiser of what's to take place." In a different circumstances Lex's actions would have put him in a rage, determined to get revenge. However now all seemed to be futile he on his deathbed and his son on the verge to be sole heir of Luthor Corps, in fact he admired it, a deviously brilliant plan in this ruthless world.

Lionel reached out to touch his son's hand, knowing he was ready to let go..

"Goodbye Lex, my son."

"Farewell, father."

The heart monitor signified the end, prompting a doctor to enter the room to find the disturbing scene of a son wickedly grinning at his dead father.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Sitting at the long table, she avoided the threatening glances, glances like sharp, pointy daggers directed at her. But there was no way in hell Fish Mooney would allow them to affect her, she stared back at those who dared with her blazing, menacing light brown eyes. She'd be damned to receive glares like that, she earned her place at the table.

At the head of the table, a loud, violent slam startled everyone in the room, especially Fish who was seated to the right of the Don himself, Carmine Falcone. The tension in the room escalated soaring to new heights, indicating that this meeting was going to be rough.

"Can anyone here tell me when we are going to get any results from our efforts?" He furiously shouted, "We are sitting ducks compared to our enemies, who have gained grounds with their own propaganda.. Do I have to remind you again that WE ARE AT WAR?"

She watched him boil through her lashes, and took a sideways glance at that bile who sat in his chair, failing miserably from hiding the glee in his eyes... She reminded herself like she has since the murder of the man she truly loved, Brian Kyle, to be patient and let things take it's course.. she had much to gain when everything was over. For now, just for now she will do as she was told.

It never failed to amaze her how instantly Gotham could change, within two weeks the dynamics between Falcone and Maroni escalated and she was positive that the bird knew exactly what it was. She tried in vain to get him to spill which was ineffective. Her only other option was to keep her eyes and ears open, there was an opportunity to be had, one minute slip up could be the break she needed to pounce.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Holly purred her question at her mother back at the lounge.

Fish looked into her daughters eyes, the grey eyes she inherited from her father.. it amused her how those eyes on someone else would have unsettled her.. but the ones she was looking at right now were ones she grew accustomed to.

"With your father lately, who knows?"

They were on the brink of a big war, between the old regime of Carmine Falcone and the newcomer Salvatore Maroni.. Each side collected people to fight for them, small gangs, punks, really anyone they could get. And it was not only by smooth talking, or bribes.. Threats was another tactics used as well. But to Fish it all seemed like a dambed waste of time, but she didn't have a choice she had to do as told or face the wrath of Falcone.

"Who's side are you on?" Holly teased arching her brow at Fish.

Not being someone who backed down from a challenge, Fish smirked "I am on MY SIDE!"

"Oh! so you're not getting your people to recruit?"

"Holly!," Fish exclaimed mockingly put on a offended look and shook her head, "thought you'd know me better by now. I'll do as Falcone asks, but mark my word I'll be watching when he slips THEN! I'll have my revenge."

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Lately it has become part of their nightly ritual, he understood it was a way for Carmen to leave her legacy to her granddaughters. There was really no one else who would be able to teach them of their Cuban-Spanish heritage, especially when it was forbidden to go back there, due to the Cuban embargo.

"Hurry up Selina," huffed Maggie waiting for her sister to change in the bathroom. She really didn't get it, all the fuss about 'looking the part' whatever that was.. all that hassle for a little performance at home.

The door suddenly swung open revealing Selina in a purple boat neck top and a long green circular skirt, her curly tresses were wound up tightly into a bun with a silk red rose on the side. Her face was simply made up, like Yaya taught her to wear it to her competitions, red lipgloss, thin black eyeliner and mascara.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Selina gasped, "we don't have the time." She cupped Maggie's chin with her hand and kissed her on the lip, marking Maggie's lips with a bit of red too.

"What the?" Maggie protested.

"In a performance Mags, your audience must see the expressions on your face and putting red on your lips it makes it stand out."

Selina's quick hands worked on her sister's hair, her long blonde mane wound up into a bun and spun her around so they could both see her handy work in the hallway mirror.

Maggie blinked she was a fairer, blonder and smaller made-up version of Selina except that she resembled more like their late mother and Selina more similar to their late father... she smirked and rolled her eyes 'only Selina' she thought.

"Come on," Selina sighed pulling her sister to the large formal lounge.

"Ahh! there they are," Leslie called out in glee from the couch, smiling with pride of how cute they were.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Carmen clapped with joy, her eyes filled with love and some sadness which Bruce noticed immediately.

"But we haven't done anything yet Yaya," said Maggie dumbfounded.

"But you both look so beautiful, mi chicas bellas, my beautiful girls," expressed Carmen, "don't they Hermoso Principe?"

Bruce smiled and nodded trying to keep his eyes on the girls, he didn't want to miss a thing.

"Hit it Al," Selina instructed to which Alfred proceeded to put on their song 'Malaguena' one of Yaya's favourite, to which she reacted with a loud "Ole!".

The sounds classic Spanish guitar filled the room, followed by castanets which Selina took out of her pockets and tapping of the girls feet. The nostalgic song reminded him of the Zorro movie and of that night.. but the passionate defiant steps of the girls give him the courage to withstand the sadness..

He watched the reaction of everyone in the room, eyes reflecting what they all knew was inevitable. Bruce couldn't bare the thought of the girls losing so much, their parents, their home and soon their... The thought was too hard to swallow, he thought of what his Dad would have done, and remembered his father's work at the lab for curing cancer.

Later that evening, after Bruce routine check on the girls before bed, he motioned to Alfred for a quiet word.

"Is there something wrong Bruce?"

"Yes, it's about Carmen and the girls," he replied mustering the courage to ask his question.

"Bruce, unfortunately it's the facts of life.. I know your parent's death as well as the Kyles were unfortunate circumstances.. however an illness such as Carmen's at her age is somewhat the norm."

"Maybe it is or maybe it's not, but this time we can predict what could happen and we can try to do something about it."

"Bruce," Alfred said calmly,"Leslie is doing her best in curing her, it's a lot of effort and it can take a lot out of the poor woman."

"What about my father's formula, has Leslie tried that?"

"It's not that simple my boy, that formula has not yet been released by Wayne Enterprise."

"Then arrange a meeting for me and William Earl tomorrow."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please arrange a meeting for me and William Earl tomorrow.. or sometime this week?"

"I doubt that is going to work," Alfred insisted.

"I know it's a long shot, but we have to try Alfred... it's the least we could do."

Alfred looked into the strong-willed eyes of the boy, and conceded.

"Your parents would have been proud, Bruce."

 

*************************************************************************************

 

"You're 2 O'clock appointment is here to see you, Mr Earl," buzzed the secretary. The giant wooden doors that would have been Bruce's mother's office opened to reveal the tall grey hair William Earl, one of his parent's board member and long term employee. He couldn't help but feel disappointed to not have Lucius Fox there, the man his parents wanted to be at the helm however it wasn't to be and it wasn't the reason why he was here no matter how bizarre the Fox/Earl situation was.

"Want me to in with you Master Bruce?" questioned Alfred quietly.

"I'll be fine Alfred," he replied and reassured him with his eyes, "I'm ok."

"Well, well, look at we have here," William exclaimed, with a white flashy smile.. but there was something in his eyes Bruce couldn't pin..

"Hello Mr. Earl," Bruce smiled back, putting on the mask, shaking the man's hand.

"Please sit down," he said waving his hand to the chair in front of the desk. "What brings you in here, Bruce? What can I do for you?"

He politely accepted the seat and began, "I've come to check on how my father's last project was going. I... I would have come in earlier, except with all that's happened.."

"I understand," William interrupted nodding his head, as he looked outside from the window "and it is still a working progress."

"A working progress? I thought that it was finished, I remember he was tying loose ends but I'm pretty sure it was finished."

"You don't have to worry Bruce, as I said, we're working on it.. besides you should not be worrying about such things.. relax.. enjoy life.. be your age. Not every young man such as yourself has so much at their disposal and not have to work for it."

"I'm afraid I can't Mr Earl, you see one of our closest family friends is dying of cancer and now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure that I heard talk from my parents that they were ready to release this cancer cure."

William swallowed uncomfortably, but kept a cool smile on his face. The unyielding look on the teenage boy's eyes told him he'd have to apply a different tactic.

"Listen Bruce," he said discreetly, sitting on the desk before the adolescent "We had one of your father's friend Lionel Luthor trial the formula and as you well know he recently passed away, which proves that it didn't work."

"Are you sure? how can that be? his other projects never failed before." He watched in shock, with his family of the news of Lionel Luthor's sudden death, but he didn't know about this.

"Science is not foolproof Bruce," he lectured wanting this conversation over, "Is there anything else I can do for you Bruce?"

The boy looked at the man, suddenly feeling powerless even though he earned a significant part of Wayne Enterprise.. the same kind of powerless feeling when his parents were sh... It was frustrating and not pleasant... And persisting will not win this battle.. but all at the same time that uneasy feeling twisted his guts once more.. the hunch about Earl not belonging in this office got stronger.. There wasn't much he could do due to his age and he guessed the majority of the people in his company banked on it.

"No that would be all," Bruce stood up, but made a promise to himself of having a closer look into the peculiar dealings at Wayne Enterprise. "Thanks for making the time to see me."

When Bruce stepped out of the office and walked to the elevator with Alfred, he had to ask.

"Well?"

"It didn't work," Bruce said not wanting to disclose all the disappointment.

Alfred look at his best friends son, he wanted to say told you so, but his heart wasn't in it.. There were no winners in this outcome.. no winners at all!

 

*************************************************************************************

 

It was late in the afternoon, when Gothamites were too busy hurrying to get home from a hard days work, to notice anything out of the ordinary. Daniel Hady arrived at one of the secret addresses that was given to him by the man they referred to as 'The Bird'. He pondered on whether or not this was a good idea for the 100th time and reminded himself it's what he must do to be Mayor. 'It's not like other Mayors in the past had more honorable wins', he told himself.

He was ushered in when the door opened, and Oswald Cobblepot looked around one more time to be sure there was no one about before closing the door behind him.. the creepy feeling that someone was watching eating at him. But he shook it off easily, not letting his visitor see his paranoia.

"What can I do for you Mr Hady?" Oswald asked with a charm, a tactic he used to weave himself into people's lives before they realised how much they have been manipulated by The Bird. But right now desperation overruled any sensibility.

"I need some help with my campaign," Daniel responded straight to the point.

"And how is that going?"He asked very aware of the condition of the Daniel Hady campaign to be Mayor.

"It could be better," Daniel replied gazing coldly at Oswald.

Although he didn't show it, Oswald was pleased with the reaction he got knowing this to be a sore point to Daniel Hady. It would come in handy to use whenever shit hit the fan.

"How could I make your campaign look better, Mr Hady? I'm not the most likeable guy in Gotham, to be seen with you might have the opposite effect."

"I have heard all kinds of rumors about you, Oswald.. and to this day no one has been able to pin them on you. Which leads me to believe that you are thorough."

"Flattery will get you very far, Mr Hady. But I'm afraid I still fail to see how I could be of use to you."

"Next week my daughter and the rest of her Rhythmic Gymnastic team are going to watch Selina Kyle participate at the Paris International Tournament. I want you to make sure Selina Kyle fails. My Brooke should be the one gaining all this attention which will help with my campaign."

"That would be quiet the task Mr Hady, she's quiet a gifted young lady." Most of Gotham was aware of her most recent sweetheart, including him, Oswald's eccentric love for ballet a guide in accessing Selina's abilities.

Daniel responded with another cold stare, which Oswald added to the expanding list of defense against Daniel Hady if all went awry.. a habit that's served him very well.

"Don't fret Mr Hady, I will think of something.. I do always go above and beyond in anything I do," he said with his signature charm, soothing the sharp edge that threatened to show in Daniel's eyes..

"What will you expect in return, Oswald?" Daniel asked not totally at ease.

"Oh I'll think of it when time comes," The Bird replied. "Let's just take care of your little situation first."

 

*************************************************************************************

 

"You pick up my lessons quiet easily, Selina. I am very impressed," Sensei Yakimoro said in his thick Japanese accent, while Bruce used most of his efforts to qualm his competitive nature get the better of him. He was improving there was no doubt about that, however it was just frustrating that with a few lessons Selina was almost on par to his level.

"You think too much," Sensei Yakimoro said in his ear, while poking his finger at Bruce's head. "You will have to learn to let your body flow and take over, when you have decided on the right course of action. Your thoughts are all jumbled, therefore so are your actions."

Bruce looked at him blinking, not aware of what time his Sensei came right by his side, he swore that he was near Selina who was across the room a moment ago.

"I will do better Sensei," he said nodding agreeing with him, he didn't want his stubbornness get him into trouble, last thing Bruce wanted was more push-ups and crunches as punishments.

Selina smirked sneekily when Sensei wasn't watching, enjoying the stern talking Bruce was receiving.

'How does she get away with that?' Bruce thought in annoyance. He reminded himself that it was for her benefit, not his.. A safe Selina kept his nightmares at bay.

He then thought of the surprise he had install for her, unbeknown to her, he, Maggie and Alfred cleared their schedule to watch her in Paris. It was the biggest event in her life and there was no way he was going to miss it.. His Sensei had instructed him of exercises he wanted Bruce to practice, everything was arranged.. it was only Leslie that was staying behind with Carmen, who was not fit to travel that distance. That concern made him feel guilty, he a Wayne not being able to move heaven and earth to help the beloved Carmen.

"What are you moping about now?" Selina asked, moving next to him.. while stretching to end their session with Sensei Yakimoro.

"I'm not moping," Bruce whispered back, keeping his eye on the Sensei.. He made it so far without being caught misbehaving and he didn't want to let her influence him at this crucial time.

She rolled her eyes, and hissed "LIAR."

Sensei Yakimoro bowed at them, to whom they bowed back in unison as a mark of respect and an end to their lesson. But Bruce knew Selina wasn't finished with him yet.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Selina drop it, nothing is going on!"

She eyed him with her colourful eyes and studied him, making Bruce uneasy..

"You better not lie to me Bruce Wayne, sooner or later I will find out."

"Have you guys finished your lessons already, I'm bored," complained Maggie as she came down the hall towards them to Bruce's relief.

"Yes," Bruce exclaimed escaping from Selina's penetrative gaze,"how's it looking outside?"

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Jim Gordon drove down the Manor entrance to the house, his call was unexpected but so were some of the things that were happening in his life.. He wished he had a choice but it was all seized when his life suddenly changed, he tried to push away Bullocks 'told you so', a little too late now.

He slowly stepped out of his car, went up the steps before ringing the door.

Alfred opened the door, the slight surprise showing on his face made it a little more awkward. How does one behave around an old boyfriend? Or how does one behave around a new one?

"Detective Gordon, was Leslie expecting you this evening?"

"Oh no, no, I'm here to see Bruce.. That is if I can, can I?" Jim said trying desperately not to sound embarrassed.

"I don't see why you couldn't, just wait in the study I'll fetch him." Alfred made his way to Bruce to where he last saw him, watching Selina pack for her trip. While Jim made his way to the study, he didn't know whether he wanted to bump into Leslie or not.. What was the use? He's lost her to a great man, who he knew without a doubt made her happy.

"Hello Jim! Alfred said you wanted to see me."

Jim turned around to face the polite yet excited young man, he was much taller than the time he saw him last.

"Hello Bruce, sorry for coming here unannounced."

"Don't apologise, it's fine."

"How are you Bruce? You.. you look happy," Jim remarked.

"I guess.." Bruce replied, taking a moment to reflect,"I guess I am."

They stood there for a moment in the study, a place where lots of important information and heartbreaking news took place, a lot has happened here..

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering what brings me by," Jim said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I have decided to move to Chicago with my partner Barbara, we're expecting a baby and with a mob war brewing I thought it wasn't the right time to enter fatherhood."

Bruce gave him a small smile, "I understand." It was sad to see Jim go but he understood that Gotham wasn't for everyone, and he suspected that Barbara Kean didn't like the danger Jim put himself in, especially now.

"So I've heard that Selina is off to Paris for her big day," Jim said, but didn't mention how the lives of Bruce and Selina were the main reason for his decision to leave.

"Yes she is," Bruce leaned in closer to Jim and whispered, "Alfred, Maggie and I are going in the private jet to surprise Selina in Paris, she has absolutely no idea."

Jim smirked, it was great to see these kids happy at last, it made him glad he did drop by.

"Well what else can I say, good luck Bruce and give all my best wishes to Selina and Maggie, I wish you all the very best," Jim said taking Bruce's hand and firmly shaking it.

"Thanks Jim," Bruce responded by firmly holding the detectives hand, "all the best to you too and your new family."

Bruce walked Jim out and watched him drive away, the sense that Gotham would not be the same without him seemed like an understatement.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Next

Chap 13 - Lost

\- Fish gains some grounds

\- Slam has a theory but can't prove it

\- Selina gives the performance of her life

\- Someone runs from the truth and gets lost

**Author's Note:**

> I have made an attempt to rewrite Catwoman's origin... to begin with when Catwoman was first written she didn't really have an origin much like the Joker.. It was only around the 80's that her origin was rewritten to what we know today, as a prostitute/ street kid and part of that origin it is indicated that her mother is from Cuba.. Problem with the prostitute/ street kid origin is that 1. it can be easily be misinterpreted and be disrespected 2. It doesn't make her equal to Batman due to her lack of education or training, especially when some have written that she's not interested in learning and is lazy, sure growing up on the streets and learning how to survive has it's merits but it's still not equal to  
> batman's training.. The purpose of Catwoman was to write a character that challenged Batman's thinking; to be a female criminal equal to men, and to demonstrate especially at the time a woman could stand on her own, who fell in love with Batman because she chose him, not obsessed with him...  
> Tim Burton's Catwoman was a success because she was an intelligent educated adult who was abused and killed by her wealthy boss, which she in turn avenged for what he did to her.. now if her character had been heavily influenced by what was written in the comics at the time we would have gotten a completely different Catwoman, because as an adult she knew what was right from wrong but chose wrong anyway, she was sexy but didn't have to resort to being cheap to make a point, she had a sense of wit and class which is the core of her character.. A child growing on the streets of Gotham all her life will not have the advantage to be equal to Batman. The prostitute/street kid backstory actually disempowers her, and changing her completely so that on the surface she looks like a complete mismatch for the dark knight compared to the other women they try to match him with who come from wealth or respectable backgrounds. It seems over time they keep on chipping away at Catwoman's character to insist why she is wrong for him, like insinuating her father is Carmine Falcone and suggest she's conceived by evil (which honestly is more of a Talia's origin), or writing that her great-great Grandmother was a criminal or by reducing her intelligence when convenient, or having Batman lecture her most of the time or having him reject her and having her kill someone.. And what's with the change to the short hair and most recently trying to make her look masculine, most original characters have not had a drastic change like that.. has anyone ever noticed when Bruce Wayne is really interested in a woman she tends to have long hair and looks very feminine.. I find writers are so busy finding ways of making her bad or writing back stories of why she's bad but never write about what also makes her do the right thing.. Where does she get that from?? If she does have a morale compass she couldn't have grown around evil that would eventually influence her all her life, there must have been some good somewhere...  
> My story is partly influenced by Gotham tv series, by having Selina and Bruce knowing each other since childhood without the overly dark elements (which is a nice touch because it takes away his attraction to her based solely on sex). I know Gotham is written to draw audience in each week, but I don't like the insinuation that Selina influences a darker, less naive Bruce (which I believe they've written him that way to be likable).  
> I have also written this back story to Selina, because she doesn't really have an extended family history told like Bruce does, making us easily forget like Bruce she is just human, while also empowering her with intelligence, love and being able to decide for herself what she wants.. and as I have indicated earlier Selina is part Cuban (ethnic mixture) which I chose to stick with to combine all the great Catwomen into one.  
> Please enjoy!!!


End file.
